Secretos de una Ciudad Fantasma
by LisbesthCullen1993
Summary: Estaba tan emocionada por este viaje, la aventura, el conocimiento todo sería una gran experiencia, pero no siempre todo sale como esperamos, y ahora solo deseo una cosa, y es la VENGANZA.
1. Prologo

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 **Secretos de una Ciudad Fantasma.**

 **Sinopsis:**

La universidad estaba realizando un estudio sobre el accidente nuclear más grande de la historia, ocurrido en la central de Chernóbil, yo había decidido participar en la investigación por lo cual viajaríamos a la zona conocida como la ciudad fantasma lugar que había recibido el mayor impacto ambiental, el lugar antes conocido como Prípiat, esta era la más cercana al reactor nuclear. Estaba tan emocionada por este viaje, la aventura, el conocimiento, pero claro como siempre no todo sale como esperamos, y en lugar de una aventura tuve que librar una batalla de vida o muerte.

Eso te cambia para bien o para mal lo hace, ya casi no me reconozco y no me importa así soy ahora. Solo deseo una cosa, es lo que me mantiene aún y eso es la VENGANZA.

Prologo

"La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno."

 _(Walter Scott)_

 _26 de abril del 2012_

 _Aquí Isabella Swan son las 10:45 am nos encontramos en la entrada a la zona muerta Pripiat, estamos a 13 km de Chernóbil, y a 3 km de la zona del reactor nuclear, como se esperaba la ciudad está colmada con la vegetación debido al abandono prolongado, los niveles de radiación se encuentran entre las 0.786-1.985 Sv*, hasta el momento nadie presenta ninguna clase de imposición para continuar, seguiremos adelante…_

 _000*000*000_

 _Aquí Isabella Swan son las 13:09 pm estamos llegando al centro de la ciudad, ya puede verse el hospital, uno de los primeros puntos señalados para los estudios de la investigación, subiremos por alguno de los edificios para una toma aérea de la zona de estudios…_

 _000*000*000_

 _Isabella Swan son las 13:45pm, estamos en la cima de uno de los edificios centrales de la ciudad, podemos ver ya el reactor nuclear a la distancia, la ciudad es increíble, ojala pudiera ver esto profesor Coleman es impresionante, tomaremos fotografías de área, y se hará un estudio de los niveles de radiación del edificio…_

 _000*000*000_

 _Isabella Swan 16:05 pm regresaremos al punto de partida, el edificio fue fotografiado, medido los niveles de radiación y tomado lo las muestras correspondientes para la completación del protocolo, continuaremos la expedición el día de mañana…_

 _000*000*000_

 _Aquí Isabella Swan 18:26 pm hemos llegado al campamento base, no se ha tenido ningún inconveniente para con la expedición del día de hoy. El día de mañana se tratara de llegar al hospital…_

 _000*000*000_

—Oye Swan vas a comer o seguirás hablándole a tu grabadora y cámara.— Dijo Kevin Harris unos de mis compañeros de expedición.

—Voy enseguida —Comenté frustrada, era increíble estar al fin en la ciudad participando en el estudio medioambiental. Claro parecía que mis compañeros de expedición no pensaban lo mismo, supongo que si el profesor Coleman hubiera podido venir al menos el compartiría mi entusiasmo pero había enfermado y no había podido asistir al estudio, era una verdadera lástima, ya que lo habíamos planeado por meses. Pero aun así no me deprimiría le mostraría la gran cantidad de videos y fotos del lugar que lo harían sentir como si hubiera estado aquí.— Que hay para cenar — Dije sentándome al frente de la fogata junto a los otros compañeros.

— Bazofia ya sabes, una mezcla entre frijoles, pura de patatas, arroz y cualquier cosa que allá encontrado Jonás en su mochila, lo de siempre.— Mientras hablaba Jonás me estaba pasando un plato con esa masa color marrón, que todos habíamos apodado la bazofia, que realmente se veía peor de lo que sabía una vez que te acostumbrabas al sabor.

— Cómanse su bazofia o los golpeare — Nos regañó Jonás un hombre de edad que a pesar de su carácter nos hacía reír a todos con sus ocurrencias y críticas.

—Hoy debemos acostarnos temprano si queremos llegar al punto 1 mañana —Dijo el señor Bennett el otro profesor que nos acompañaría en la expedición— así que nada de estupideces comen y se duermen todos entendido.

Todos asentimos, no queríamos desobedecerlo, el hombre nos haría limpiar la olla de la bazofia si lo desobedecíamos, no era mi profesor favorito pero hacia bien su trabajo al mantener al marguen a todos los estudiantes hiperactivos de la expedición.

Cuando todos habíamos acabado de comer nos fuimos a nuestras tiendas de campaña, yo era una de las pocas chicas que había ido a la expedición, las otras estaban en Chernóbil, mas yo había querido ir a Pripiat para poder ver el reactor nuclear con mis propios ojos, era impresionante como esa cosa pudo acabar con la prosperidad de este pueblo. Creí que no podría dormir después de tantas emociones pero aun así caí rendida apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada.

—Sigue dormida —Escuche una voz a lo lejos.

— Si, el somnífero que le puse a su comida era como para dormir a un caballo así que estará bastante ida.— esa era la voz de Jonás.

De que estaban hablando.

—Cuanto crees que nos darán por esta— Dijo otra voz creía que era Kevin.

—Ya hicimos un trato al jefe le gustan las morenas, según el son más salvajes en todos los sentidos.

A que se referían.

—Habrá que llevarla pronto, el jefe quiere que nos apresuremos —Dijo el profesor Bennett— Si el imbécil de Coleman no fuera tan sentimental esto ya se habría terminado, pero no el pendejo de mierda tubo que sentir compasión por esta puta.

¡Oh Dios mío! de que estaba hablando el profesor, que ocurría con el señor Coleman, que iba a pasarme.

—Mira la zorra esta despierta — Dijo Kevin cuándo me agite para darme cuenta que estaba amarrada de piernas y manos, además de que íbamos en el auto— No luches será peor, preciosa ya tu destino esta echado, es una lástima que no pueda tener un poco de ti antes de que te entreguemos, pero no importa, la pasta que nos darán por ti me animara más que cualquier coño.

Trate de hablar pero no pude, que va a pasarme.

El auto se detuvo.

—Ya llegamos

—El jefe espera, más te vale quedarte quieta o él te pegara un tiro.

Me bajaron del auto y arrastraron hasta ponerme al frente de un hombre rubio de ojos azules oscuros. Que me examino con detenimiento.

—Tiene buenos brazos— Comentó con un profundo asentó ruso como si se tratara del clima.— Y buenas piernas, además de que no está fea, será una buena adquisición para el negocio, a ver cuánto dura. El dinero será transferido en las próximas 2 horas, sin más que decir nos retiramos, tráiganme a la chica, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Fui levantada del piso por un tipo grande. Me agite pero el tipo supo controlarme, me puso en el suelo y me golpeo en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando al fin desperté, me dolía la cabeza debido al golpe, cuando abrí los ojos ya no me encontraba ni en el campamento ni en la ciudad, esta era una celda, y yo estaba recostada en una cama tan dura como una piedra. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad un hombre ingreso a la habitación era pálido y son el cabello negro llevaba ropa militar, me miro de arriba abajo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunté

—Estás en tu infierno personal niña — Dijo este hombre —ahora hablare un momento y tú me escucharas con mucha atención, aquí hay reglas que deberás cumplir, si no lo haces se te castigara, si no entiendes por las buenas lo harás por las malas, aquí haces lo que se te ordena, si no quieres morir. Entendiste.

Yo no dije nada.

—Y te daré un consejo muñeca, si quieres vivir debes ser fuerte, aquí el fuerte vive y el débil muere. Así es este juego. Hoy se te dará la noche pero mañana demostraras de lo que estas echa, recuérdalo bien el fuerte vive el débil muere. Entiendes.

No dije nada no entendía que ocurría aquí.

El tipo me cruzo la cara con una bofetada.

— ¡ENTENDISTE!

Yo solo asentí mientras me sobaba la mejilla.

— Muy bien así me gusta, el jefe te vera mañana, más te vale darle un buen espectáculo o el mismos te partirá el cuello. Que tengas una feliz noche.

Yo temblaba mientras miraba al tipo salir de la celda, que había pasado, como mi vida había cambiado tan rápidamente, hoy estaba tan feliz por haber venido en la expedición, pero ahora me había dado cuenta de que había sido vendida para quien sabe qué cosa, aunque sabía que para nada bueno debía de ser.

Entonces hice algo que hace mucho tiempo no había hecho, llore, las lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos, los sollozos eran incontrolables, no sabía que sería de mi vida, no sabía si podría sobrevivir y peor aún no sabía si quería sobrevivir aquí.

Llore hasta quedarme dormida. Pero con una cosa bien clara, esto no se quedaría así, los voy hacer pagar por esto, todos me las pagarían.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ya tenía la respuesta a mi disyuntiva anterior, sin importar nada sobreviviría, y mi venganza seria implacable.

Todos me las van a pagar…

0000000*0000000*0000000

* Sv (Sievert): es la unidad que mide la dosis de radiación absorbida por la materia viva, corregida por los posibles efectos biológicos producidos.

Como ya les había comentado este es un fic que estoy escribiendo por Halloween, por lo que será algo siniestro, y marcado por una cosa en particular LA VENGANZA.

Aclarando este fic está ubicado años después del abandono de Edward en Luna Nueva, así que si él es un vampiro en esta historia, ademas les advierto que esto sera una completa locura ideada por esta mente mia.

Espero que puedan dejarme sus opiniones, de las cuales dependerá la regularidad de las actualizaciones, pero por el momento tengo pensado subir el primer capítulo el día lunes, pero como saben uno siempre puede ser persuadida. Estaré esperando sus preguntas, dudas lo que quieran.

Bueno me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, aún estoy mejorando eso.

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**

Gracias por leer.


	2. Decadencia

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 **Decadencia**

"La humanidad es como es. No se trata de cambiarla, sino de conocerla."

 _(Gustave Flaubert)_

Pov Edward

 _Actualidad._

Había regresado a casa después de una ausencia bastante prolongada, lo había hecho por Esme y Carlisle los cuales sufrían por mí, mi cuerpo estaba en casa pero mi mente estaba aún es ese pueblo que apenas veía la luz del sol, junto al ser que me había robado el corazón, quien sabe dónde estaría ahora, que clase de aventuras maravillosas había comenzado, ya se habrá enamorado, habrá continuado con su vida, a estas alturas yo solo sería un recuerdo difuso en su memoria, y aunque aún dolía eso era lo correcto, y me sentía bien al pensar en que su vida era normal y feliz. Pero aún quedaba un asunto por resolver y era con una pelirroja psicópata que seguí evadiendo mis intentos por acabar con ella, solo así estaría seguro de que Bella tendría una vida en la cual no habría intervenciones sobrenaturales.

Estaba tirado en el sofá de la casa en Vermont, haciendo zapping en la tv, mirando nada, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett estaban de caza, mientras Alice y Jasper estaban en alguna parte de la casa haciendo cosas que en definitiva no quería saber, a veces era sumamente difícil la vida con tres parejas, que en vez de tener casi 50 años cada una se comportaban como recién casados, queriendo andar como conejos, bueno eso era más para Emmett y Rosalie, al menos Carlisle, Esme, y Alice y Jasper eran un poco más discretos, gracias al cielo. Pero aun así era difícil para mí, después de todo yo estaba solo y por los vientos que soplaban me quedaría así para siempre, no tenía ningún interés hacia ninguna otra mujer que no fuera una de ojos chocolates; y sigo siendo masoquista, pensando solo en ella, tu decidiste dejarla ya deja el rollo. Estaba sumergido hasta lo profundo en mi propia melancolía, Jasper siempre me gritaba lo mismo, más de uno de ellos consideraba conveniente internarme en una institución mental, pero ya sabían que sería inútil, podría escapar en un segundo lo que conllevaría a varias preguntas entre ellas la de ¿Cómo el paciente traspaso una pared de concreto?, bueno al menos eso era algo que detenía a todo el mundo. Otra cosa molesta era la constante lástima que podía leer en los pensamiento de los demás como " _otra vez solo Eddy"_ o " _pobre Edward"_ o la peor de todas " _porque no dejas esa mierda y vuelves con la chica en vez de estar tocándonos los cojones a todos"_ esta última cortesía de mi queridísimo hermano Emmett, nadie era capaz de entender lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía regresar a buscar mi felicidad a costa de su alma, prefería quedarme solo al menos así la única alma que ardería en el infierno seria la mía. No importaba lo que creía Carlisle, yo era una criatura de la oscuridad y como tal me quedaría, había sido tonto al pensar que yo podría ser merecedor de compartir un poco de la luz que posee Isabella Swan, en lugar de eso mi oscuridad y mi mundo casi acaban con ese maravilloso ser.

Seguí pasando los canales de la Tv, nada me interesaba, y nada nunca más volvería a hacerlo, mi existencia había vueltos a ser una media noche eterna, ya no habría salvación para mí. Y estaba bien con ello.

Decidí detener mi mano en el mando del televisor, dejándolo en un noticiero de la tarde, allí lo deje, no era que me importara mucho los sucesos que ocurrieran a mi alrededor, solo que ya nada tenía importancia, ya no había nada para mí. Solo me quedaba un propósito y este seguía escabulléndose de mí, ¡MALDITA VICTORIA!, solo deseaba acabar con ella, pero la había perdido, se había escondido muy bien, esa era otra de las razones por las que había vuelto a casa, no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido y aunque no quería admitirlo pero necesitaba ayuda para encontrarla y mis hermanos siempre estaban más que dispuestos a una buena pelea, pero nada había funcionado no la habíamos encontrado, así que Alice había hecho una sugerencia, vigilaría el futuro, Victoria solo tenía que dar un paso en falso y la tendríamos. Bueno ese había sido el argumento que me dio Alice para quedarme. Así que a eso se reducía mi existencia a esperar una visión de mi hermana, hacer zapping con el control remoto, e ir de cacería para mantenerme lo suficientemente fuerte para atraparla, si estaba viviendo el sueño. Sabía que había que ser paciente ya Alice me lo había repetido una y otra vez, pero era más difícil hacerlo de lo que alguna vez creí, con esa psicópata suelta Bella nunca tendría una vida completamente normal, siempre estaría la amenaza de que ella volviera a matarla.

Había que pensar en positivo, Alice siempre me lo decía, cometerá un error y entonces la atraparemos, debes ser paciente, después de todo no era que tuviera planes ni nada, bueno a decir verdad ya tenía el resto de mi existencia organizada, me encerraría en alguna casuchas por las próximas décadas, solo saliendo de vez en cuando para las bodas de Emmett y Rosalie, algún capricho de Alice y una que otra reunión familiar, claro además de alimentarme cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, esto solo sería hasta el día en que ella abandonara este mundo; solo hasta ese día porque luego yo también la seguiría, no sabía que había al otro lado o si es que había otro lado para lo que yo era pero al menos habría olvido y eso era más que suficiente.

Me enfoqué en la Tv donde las noticias giraban en torno al asesinato de un ex senador que parecía estar involucrado en el tráfico humano. La decadencia humana estaba en todos lados, incluso nosotros no escapamos de eso, vender a los suyos como ganado. La humanidad se escandaliza no porque esto ocurra sino porque se descubre su propia inmundicia, la oscuridad que habita en ellos mismos, así son los humanos y eso explica porque nosotros somos así también; fuimos creados con el mismo molde.

Escuche una exclamación en alguna parte de la casa, maldita sea porque tenía que tener un oído súper desarrollado justo en los momento en los que habían parejas en lo suyo, mejor me voy de aquí antes de escuchar algo más perturbador. Me dispuse a levantarme del sofá pero un grito proveniente de arriba me detuvo.

— ¡Edward espera no te vayas!— Esa era Alice ahora que pasaba, sería posible que al fin llegara la visión

Alice bajo a toda prisa con la ropa desarreglada, cosa que no era para nada común en ella, podría decir que incluso era gracioso verla así, pero no sacaría el tema a relucir ya que parecía que Alice me tenía la noticia que tanto he estado esperando.

—Alice dímelo—Le espete, necesitaba comenzar ya la caza de Victoria.

—Edward he tenido una visión, —Comentó más angustiada de lo que me habría esperado— Pero no es la que hemos estado esperando, es, no sé cómo decirlo…

— Muéstrame Alice— Le dije simplemente, algo no debía estar nada bien si mi hermana estaba tan nerviosa.

Ella solo asintió y me mostro su visión.

 _Había un edificio. Al atardecer, casi ocultándose el sol, se podía ver una ciudad que no supe reconocer en la que parecía haber un gran revuelo, de repente la visión fue subiendo, hasta situarse en la azotea del edificio, había una mujer de abundante cabello naranja, era Victoria y estaba sonriendo de una manera maliciosa, fue entonces que la visión cambio de nuevo, esta vez dejando a Victoria de espaldas, mostrando que frente a ella había otra persona, otra mujer esta vestida completamente de negro, la mujer volteo la cara, y me quede helado, la mujer era mi Bella, ella solo miraba a Victoria. Y la visión termino._

La sala había quedado en silencio, solo entorpecido por las noticias.

 _El ex senador David Harris acusado de diversos cargos entre ellos la trata de blancas, tráfico de órganos, armas y drogas fue hallado muerto en la madrugada de hoy, cuando según fuentes oficiales, se preparaba el allanamiento de su vivienda para llevarse al ex senador bajo los cargos antes mencionado, pero al entrar en la misma encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Harris el cual había sido decapitado, según versiones oficiales las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y las entrada no habían sido forzadas. Por otra parte presuntamente su hijo Kevin Harris estaría siendo acusado de los mismos cargos que el ex senador, la policía se encuentra investigando, y no desestimas la hipótesis de ajuste de cuentas. Estas y otras informaciones serán ampliadas en nuestra emisión estelar…_

Apenas y oía algo de todo aquello, todavía está en shock, Victoria encontraría a Bella, ella acabaría con Bella.

—Debo encontrar a victoria ya mismo— Espeté aun pasmado

— Esa no es la solución— Me respondió Alice

—Entonces que propones

—Es más fácil ahora Edward, Victoria encontrara a Bella, si encontramos a Bella primero podremos protegerla y cuando llegue el momento nosotros acabaremos con Victoria y Bella estará al fin a salvó— Alice hablaba bastante confiada de su plan, lo cual me hacía tener esperanza.

— Y si tu visión se hace realidad antes de que encontremos a Bella

— Eso es muy poco probable hermano, lo siento más lejano, además la visión no es del todo clara, no sabemos más porque aun las decisiones no han sido tomadas, esta podría no ser una visión completamente real, podría ser solo otro posible futuro— Explicó bastante pensativa — Pero a mi parecer, buscar y proteger a Bella es lo único que podemos hacer para ponerle fin a esta caza maniaca que tiene Victoria.

Pensando con lógica y optimismos, así era mi hermana y tenía que admitir que su plan era bastante bueno.

—Solo una cosa

— A ver señor pesimista ¿dime cuál?— Preguntó sarcásticamente

— ¿Dónde encontraremos a bella?

—Pues hermanito ya me adelante —Comentó con suficiencia— Jasper está rastreándola por internet, tarjeta de crédito, licencia de conducir, cualquier cosa que este a su nombre estará registrada en la base de datos gubernamental, solo tenemos que teclearlo y ya, la tendremos en minutos, de verdad hermano la falta de aire te ha consumido el cerebro.

Había que admitirlo ya lo tenía todo planeado.

—Bien me inclino ante ti pequeño duende molesto.

— Lo sé— Dijo sonriendo y saltando— Ahora hay que llamar a los demás, mientras más ayuda tengamos más rápido atraparemos a la psicópata. Llamare a todos y les informare. Ve con Jasper arriba posiblemente ya tenga algo. — Esto último los dijo con el teléfono en la mano.

Yo no espere más y subí a su habitación, donde Jasper estaba enfrascado en la computadora como Alice me había dicho. Sabía que no había nadie mejor que el a la hora de buscas información, era el mejor en eso, jaquear cuentas, lo que fuera manejado por computadoras seria pan comido para Jasper.

— Has tenido suerte

El solo rodo el monito hacia mí y lo señalo. Me mostro una ficha de una departamento de policía.

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE PENSILVANIA

NOMBRES: ISABELLA, MARIE

APELLIDOS: SWAN, HIGGINBOTHAM

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 13 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1987

ESTADO CIVIL: SOLTERA

DOMICILIO: FILADELFIA.

—Imagino que hay más de un dato que te interesa en esta ficha hermano— Podía sentir la burla en su voz, y mierda sí que era verdad, no solo el lugar en donde se encontraba me había llamado la atención sino que otro dato en particular llamo mi atención, la palabra soltera, parecía tener luces de neón. — Buscare su residencia y su sitio de trabajo para así tener todo controlado, formar un perímetro para poder protegerla.

— Si ok perfecto.

— Partiremos apenas lleguen los demás —Dijo en tono seguro —Va estar bien, nada va a pasarle.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de eso, Bella estaría a salvo, pero no era solo eso lo que me mantenía en este estado de emoción, en esta excitación, volvería a verla; mi muerto corazón parecía haber vuelto a latir, voy a volver a verla.

No había palabras para describir las emociones que me embargaban.

0000000*0000000*0000000

Pov Bella.

 _27 de abril del 2012_

Me quede en esa fría celda, llorando como nunca lo había hecho a pesar de haberme prometido que no lo haría, pero me era imposible no hacerlo. Estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba aquí, por lo que me permitirme angustiarme.

Mi sucia y fría celda contaba con un catre, y un retrete inmundo, no había ventanas que dieran al exterior solo un pequeño tragaluz con rejas y una puerta de metal con una pequeña ventana con barrotes de acero, la cual comunicaba con un pasillo en el que se podían ver otras puertas iguales, por lo que imagine que habían más prisioneros.

Allí encerrada sin esperanza esperando por un futuro incierto.

Fue mientras estaba en mis cavilaciones que la puerta se abrió mostrando al tipo de la noche anterior.

—Muévete el jefe quiere verte — Dijo para agarrarme del brazo y sacarme de mi mugrosa celda.

Fui llevada por el pasillo, pasando las demás celdas, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de metal, la cual abrió y continuo llevándome a través de está siguiendo por otro pasillo, que nos conectó con un salón el cual estaba arreglado lujosamente, pero no fue el lujo lo que llamo mi atención, no; fueron las mujeres que estaban en el salón, las cuales vestían de mucamas pero eso no era todo, en sus tobillos tenían grilletes de metal atados a un peso muerto, eran prisioneras, acaso era eso lo que me esperaba a mí también. El tipo nunca se detuvo me arrastró por otro pasillo más hasta llegar a una puertas de roble sólido, el hombre toco la puerta y recibió una respuesta en ruso, luego nuevamente me vi arrastrada, esta vez a una habitación, bueno más parecía una oficina, tenía enormes ventanales, libreros, pero eso no era importante, lo que realmente era importante es el tipo que estaba frente a mi sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, parecía alto aun estando sentado, era muy pálido y de cabello negro; parecía ser corpulento por lo que podía apreciar por sobre la camisa negra, el me miraba con grandes y fríos ojos azules era como si yo fuera una pieza de carne.

— Jefe — Dijo el tipo que me agarraba del brazo.

—Con que tú eres la nueva— Respondió he hizo una seña para que el tipo me acercara hacia él — No está mal, espero que justifiques el dinero que he invertido en ti. Te preguntaras que estás haciendo aquí, pues veras mantengo un negocio con clientes de gustos muy particulares, y de ahora en adelante tú formaras parte de esto, harás lo que se te diga o morirás la cuestión es muy simple.

— ¿Por qué yo?— Pregunté con desesperación.

—Pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero por lo general solo fue mala suerte. Tu estaba allí y fue fácil; solo había que tocar las teclas correctas y el dinero logra eso, ya hemos hecho esto muchas veces no eres ni la primera ni la última.

Esa era su explicación, así de simple, mala suerte. Bueno eso no era tan sorprendente en términos generales siempre he estado salada.

— Así que ahora voy a decirte como serán las cosas —Dijo saliendo detrás del escritorio, demostrando lo alto que era, se situó frente a mí y continuo — Tú no eres nadie aquí, solo eres un mero objeto, yo soy tu dueño. —Tomo mi rostro con fuerza — Hoy demostraras de que estas hecha y si me complace tu desempeño puede que yo te recompense, pero claro solo si haces bien tu trabajo— Esto último lo dijo mirando mi cuerpo lo que causó que volviera a temblar— Si definitivamente puedo ser muy complaciente. Entiendes lindura, así que no falles.

Yo solo me quede inmóvil.

— Te comió la lengua el gato— oprimió con más fuerza mi rostro— Estas clara.

No le respondí. Lo que causo que otra vez fuera golpeada en el rostro.

— Te lo advierto, a mí nadie me desafía, yo mando aquí, has entendido sí o no.

— Si.

—Así me gusta. —Contestó volviendo a tomar mi rostro y acerco su boca a mi oído — Me gustan las sumisas, pero no sabes cuánto me excitan las mujeres renuentes como tú, porque no hay nada mejor que domar a una fiera. — Termino para luego lamer mi oreja —Espero que sobrevivas porque esto va hacer todo un placer. Llévala a su jaula, prepárala.

Fue así como nuevamente fui arrastrada de regreso a mi celda.

Una vez el tipo me tiro dentro sentí nuevamente las imperiosas ganas de llorar, trate de aguantarlas pero estas salían solas de mis ojos.

Allí tirada en el piso, Sola.

— ¡Oye! Tú la llorona— dijo una voz fuera del pasillo.

Como pude me levante y me asome por las rejas de la celda.

— Este no es el momento para llorar. — Contestó una mujer pelirroja— Si quieres vivir tienes que pelear.

Yo la mire sin entender del todo.

— Hoy comienza tu lucha a muerte niña, bienvenida al infierno…

0000000*0000000*0000000

Bueno como les dije tratando de cumplir con lo prometido, actualización el lunes.

Hago una aclaración, el fic está en pasado y en presente, por eso estamos saltando, ya que quería mostrar lo que está pasando en el presente y meter a los Cullen. Pero no por eso debemos olvidarnos de Bella y de lo que está pasando en su cautiverio. Pensé en hacer capítulos separados uno de Edward y otro de Bella, pero no se me parece interesante ir saltando en dos momentos que parecen no tener relación pero que poco a poco se irán cruzando.

Espero que le guste este cap, quiero agradecer a todos los que me añadieron a sus alertar y favoritos.

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a: **Diana Daz, Luce, Guest y a Janneth**. Gracias por dejar sus comentarios chicas, este cap es de ustedes.

 **Ahora respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **Diana Daz:** Bella tiene 24 pronta a cumplir 25 en el pasado, y 28 en la actualidad, no todo es lo que parece y pronto les aclarare otras cositas pero no quiero adelantar mucho. Jajaja

 **Luce** : Gracias por tus consejos los tomo en cuenta para mejorar, siempre estoy presta para eso.

 **Guest** : Gracias me alegro que te guste, y espero que este cap también.

 **Janneth** : Gracias, bueno por el momento la próxima actualización es el miércoles, claro si no hay ningún imprevisto.

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**

Gracias por leer y nos vemos el miércoles si todo sale bien…


	3. Mentira

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 **Mentira**

"El mundo no es un espectáculo, es un campo de batalla"

 _Giuseppe Mazzini (1805-1872)_

 **Pov Edward**

 _Actualidad._

Después de un largo viaje al fin habíamos llegado a la ciudad, Jasper había buscado toda la información de Bella y encontró su domicilio en el centro de la cuidad, además de su lugar de trabajo. Tal parecía que Bella trabaja en una constructora donde se desempeñaba como arquitecto. Debía confesar que me sentía muy orgulloso de ella haber construido una vida prospera era el mejor regalo que podía pedir. Nos habíamos dividido en dos grupos Alice y Jasper conmigo en su trabajo y el resto en su hogar, claro con las constantes quejas que Rosalie no podía guardarse, el caso es que al menos no tenía que tenerla a mi lado en este momento ya que terminaría por volverme loco.

El caso era que hasta el momento estábamos esperando a que bella apareciera por alguno de los lugares pero eso no había pasado hasta ahora y ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde.

— ¿Y bien sabes algo?— le Pregunté a Alice.

— No los muchachos no la han visto salir de su departamento

— ¿Que hacemos entonces?

—llamemos a su oficina, Jaz conseguiste esa información cierto.

—Si

—bien llamare a su oficina a ver si se encuentra allí.

Alice tomo el número que Jasper le mostraba para luego marcarlo en su teléfono. Después de unos cuantos repiques alguien contestó.

—Hola Isabella Swan —esa no sonaba como su voz, hasta la propia Alice lo había notado.

—Buenas tardes señorita Swan, soy Alicia Collins. — En serio que imaginativa — Le llamamos para una actualización en sus datos personales a nombres del sistema bancario, sería tan amable de respondes una preguntas.

— Claro — de nuevo esa voz.

—Bien su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham.

—Exactamente

—Es nombre de su padre es Charlie Swan

—Si

—Y de su madre: Renee Higginbotham

—De soltera sí.

— ¿Cuál es su fecha de nacimiento?

—13 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1987

—Lugar de nacimiento

— Forks-Washington

—Ocupación del padre

— Jefe de policía

—De la madre

— Maestra

Todas las preguntas fueron respondidas de manera mecánica, como si hubieran sido ensayadas una y otra vez. Algo raro estaba pasando.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo señorita estaremos en contacto con usted.

—Aquí pasa algo no te parece Edward

—Si hay algo que no me cuadra.

—Sé cómo averiguarlo esta noche iremos a su casa, y espero que nos estemos equivocando y se trate de ella.

0000000*0000000*0000000

Ya eran casi las 7 y se podía apreciar actividad dentro del supuesto apartamento de Bella, así que era el momento para proceder.

—Quienes va a ir.

— Que vaya Carlisle. — Propuso Alice— Y Esme también por si acaso nosotros esperaremos en el pasillo.

—Bien — Respondí sabiendo que no podríamos asegurar la reacción de Bella al verme. Era mejor evitar cualquier cosa.

Pudimos evadir con facilidad la seguridad del edificio, hasta que llegamos al pasillo del piso en el que vivía Bella, allí nos quedamos mientras Carlisle y Esme fueron hacia el lugar donde vivía Bella. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron respuesta.

Después de unos momentos esta se abrió mostrando una muchacha pálida de cabello castaño.

— Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

—Buenas noches, estamos buscando a la Isabella Swan.

—Es un gusto, yo soy Isabella — Esa mujer no era Bella.

—Eres la hija de Charlie y Renee.

— Esa soy yo.

—Has crecido mucho — Le dijo Esme — Y cambiado también.

—Si eso creo —Dijo la chica— ¿Ustedes son amigos de Charlie?

— Si viejos amigos— Le espeto Carlisle— Aunque tenemos tiempo sin verlo, creo que la última vez fue el día de tu fiesta 18, lo recuerdas.

—Realmente tengo muy mala memoria, disculpen que no los recuerde.

—Es una lástima, entonces abras olvidado el incidente en tu fiesta. — Dijo Carlisle en un tono que no supe identificar— Parece que no te ha quedado ninguna cicatriz en los brazos.

— _De que mierda habla, no pudo haberme descubierto_ —El pensamiento llego a mí y fue que lo supe con mayor certeza ella era una impostora.

— Les pido que se vayan de mi casa— La tipa perdió la compostura — Llamare a la policía.

—De acuerdo querida y de paso pueden llevarte a ti por robo de identidad— Le reprocho Esme. — ¿Dónde está Isabella Swan?

— Yo soy Isabella Swan

—No, no lo eres —Dije caminado a la entrada de su departamento — Si fuera ella sabrías quienes ellos— señale a Carlisle y a Esme, sabrías quienes son ellos — Ahora señale a mis hermanos que se movían detrás de mí — sabrías quien soy yo, pero no lo sabes, porque tú no eres Isabella Swan.

Su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho.

—Váyanse de mi casa.

— Esto ya es demasiado — informó Esme y empujó dentro del departamento a la chica, sorprendiendo nos a todos por su comportamiento. — No sigas mintiendo, tú no eres ella.

Entramos al departamento y cerramos la puerta.

—Que ni se te ocurra gritar — Le dijo Carlisle en tono amenazador — Si quieres salir con vida de aquí será mejor que respondas nuestras preguntas.

La chica no dijo nada, pero Carlisle le hizo una señal a Jasper que en seguida le mando una ola de miedo que la hizo temblar.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— la chica temblaba pero no respondió.

—A no ser que quieras que te rompa todos los huesos vas a responder de una maldita vez —Esta vez fue Rosalie la que hablo.

— Voy a repetirlo ¿quién eres tú? — fue que varios pensamientos me bombardearon, imágenes de mujeres bailando, luces que se encendían y apagaban, drogas y alcohol.

—Yo… yo soy Lily.

— Bien Lily — dije —que haces aquí y porque te están haciendo pasar por Isabella Swan.

—Me contrataron para hacer esto— Respondió — Yo no sé nada solo me contrataron para que hacerme pasar por ella, nada más.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó Carlisle

— No lo sé yo solo me hice pasar por ella.

— ¿Quién te contrató?— Esta vez fue Rosalie la que preguntó, la chica no contestó inmediatamente por lo que ella oprimió su hombro con fuerza —Habla.

— Fue… fue Zac— Dijo con voz estrangulada.

— ¿Quién es ese tal Zac?

— Él era mi jefe en el club nocturno…

— ¿No era ningún club nocturno cierto? —Preguntó Alice.

Y al mirar en los pensamientos de la chica, me di cuenta de que tenía razón, era un antro de decadencia humana.

—Si.

— ¿Qué hacías allí?

— Trabajaba allí, como… una de las chicas —Explicó— Quería otra vida.

—Y fue por eso que decidiste quedarte con una que no era tuya.

— Se me dijo que suplantara a la chica, su familia, su trabajo, su vida. —Susurró —Yo solo quería salir de allí, no saben lo que es tener que venderte cada noche para vivir, se me dio esta oportunidad así que la tome; no sé dónde está la chica y no tengo nada que ver con ella.

— ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a su familia?

— Fue fácil, es una solitaria adicta al trabajo y al estudio, soy había que hacer llamadas ocasionales a su padres, ellos no se preocuparon demasiado por sus ausencias, ambos tienen nuevas vidas y parejas en ellas así que no vieron con malos ojos que su hija se abstrajera en su trabajo.— Dijo con lo que pareció cierto grado de pesar— Siempre es así a nadie le interesa lo que hagas o quien seas, ni siquiera a los tuyos.

— En eso estas equivocada, nadie va abandonar a Isabella Swan — Le respondí, sabiendo que mis palabras no eran del todo ciertas, ya que después de todo yo había sido otro más del montos que no se había preocupado por el bienestar de Bella, y ahora ella no estaba. — Nosotros estamos aquí, y mientras eso sea así ella nunca estará sola.

— Por lo que veo eso no le ha servido de mucho.

— Parece que no entiendes tu situación niña —Le recrimino Rosalie — Nosotros somos siete y tú solo una, es que no te das cuenta de que una palabra estúpida tuya ocasionaría que perdieras la cabeza, te aseguro que a todos en esta habitación no nos faltan ganas.

— ¿Cómo se llama ese club nocturno?

— Es el Hot Night, es en New York.

— Pero que mierda— Respondió Emmett

— Hay que encargarnos de ella — Comentó Rosalie como si hablara del clima.

— ¡No por favor!— Respondió con voz estrangulada— Yo solo hice lo que me pidieron.

— Más te vale que no digas nada o vas a sufrir más de lo que te imaginas, Jasper has que se calle — Le dije, para luego susurrar — Duérmela.

Él le lanzó una ola de letargo, lo que causo que la chica callera dormida en el suelo.

— ¿Vamos a terminar el trabajo?

— No Rosalie, no seriamos mejores que lo sujetos que la contrataron, la dejaremos por el momento, pero una vez que encontremos a Bella ella regresara a su vida y entonces ella volverá a ser nadie. — Le dijo Carlisle

—Si es que Bella regresa —Le respondió.

— Regresara y tomara su vida de vuelta.

— No estés tan seguro, que crees que le pasa a la mujeres que están solas por las calles, hay mucha gente malvada en el mundo — Espeto y supe que estaba refiriéndose a su causa — No podemos garantizar que realmente este bien.

— Yo puedo asegurarlo Rose —Le comunico Alice — La he visto en mis visiones, ella está viva.

— Pues no perdamos más tiempo en discusiones inútiles — Contestó Emmett — Tenemos que ver a un maldito infeliz en New York.

—Concuerdo— Hablo Jasper esta vez fue.

— Bien vámonos que tenemos un largo camino.

Bella sé que estas viva.

Juro que nadie volverá hacerte daño cuando te encuentre, solo espera…

0000000*0000000*0000000

 **Pov Bella**

 _27 de abril del 2012._

Después de que mi vecina me presentara con mi realidad actual, simplemente me recosté en el catre de la celda, que podía hacer, era más que obvio que nada, ni siquiera podía terminar el asunto yo misma, no tenía valor para quitarme la vida; cosa que tal vez en esta situación no sería del todo mala. Pero no iba a pasar por el momento.

Quien sabe qué clase de existencia miserable era la que me esperaba, o tal vez si sabía en cierta media como serían las cosas. Sabía que ya no era libre, bueno libertad era un término sobrevalorado que nadie termina entendiendo completamente hasta que pierde eso a lo que cree es su derecho, allí fue que vino a mi mente, una de esas conversaciones extrañas que había tenido con Richard Coleman, mi muy estimado profesor de universidad, mejor conocido en este momento como el maldito bastardo que me había metido en esta mierda.

 _—Las cosas no siempre son como se cree, la vida nunca es en blanco y negro también hay escalas de grises. Todos tenemos formas diferentes de pensar Bella, bueno o malo todos somos diferentes, siempre estaremos presos por las convenciones desde el momento en que nacemos se nos crean estereotipos de la supuesta independencia humana, se nos instruye en un concepto de libertad que ni nuestros mismos instructores creen, ya que el ser humano tiene la necesidad de privar a otro de lo que se considera su derecho — Comentó pensativo — somos seres hipócritas._

 _—Entonces considera que la libertad es solo otra patraña creada por lo políticos con el fin de manipular a las masas poblacionales._

 _— Solo creo que realmente nosotros nos somos dueños de nuestro propio destino Isabella, siempre habrá alguien moviendo los hilos, siempre habrá alguien que nos quite la falsa libertad que tenemos, siempre habrá alguien que nos compre cual ganado, siempre pasa y no seremos ni los primeros ni los últimos— Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana— Pero eso me deja pensando, si somos lo suficiente mente valiosos, si somos capases de justificar la ganancia que el carnicero ha invertido._

 _— Depende de la carne —Explique._

 _— ¿Qué tipo de carne somos Isabella?_

 _— No sé qué responderle Mr. Coleman._

 _— La respuesta es fácil Isabella, sea cual sea el precio de la res, siempre serás carne de primera, ¿sabes por qué?— Yo negué —porque si no fueras una buena pieza el carnicero no pagaría por ti, solo esperaría para robarte, pero como eres carne de primera el siempre pagara por ti._

 _— Me confunde Mr Coleman, nos desviamos del tema, estábamos hablando de los estragos de la radiación en los suelos fértiles y ahora me habla del ser humano siendo vendido cual ganado._

 _Él se rio._

 _— Lo siento Isabella a veces divago demasiado, mañana continuaremos en el tema, tráeme un informe sobre los niveles de radiación dañinos en los organismo vivo, y las consecuencias que puede traer la ingesta de alimentos contaminados por radiación._

 _— Bien lo veré mañana._

 _—Isabella hay una cosa — el profesor me miro con gran seriedad, era como si estuviera una batalla interna. — en este mundo la mayoría es ganado, pero solo aquellos que dicen tenerlo todo pero no tienen nada, solo ellos son los carniceros, es por eso que somos ganado…_

El maldito me lo dijo, yo era el ganado.

Esto solo había sido una farsa, su gran plan y yo había caído redondita en la trampa.

Aquí estaba yo atrapada, y no sabía que me deparaba el destino.

Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuche como se abría la puerta de la celda.

Y allí está mi carcelero, que por medio de mi vecina había descubierto que se llamaba Grigorii*, un nombre adecuado para su oficio.

El tipo me miro con desdén, llevaba una bolsa en sus manos la cual abrió, tomo algo y luego me lo arrojo.

— Ponte eso —Dijo simplemente. Yo examine lo que me tiro, para descubrir que se trataba de un sujetador deportivo y unos shorts mínimos.

— No usare eso

—Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides.

Yo lo mire fijamente y supe que no mentía, estaba segura de que si me reusaba a ponerme esa ropa el me vestiría.

—No voy hacerlo si me estas mirando.

Él puso sus ojos en blancos para luego darse vuelta mirando a la puerta de la celda.

— Que ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, te mataría antes de lo que te imaginas.

Y así contra todo pronóstico, contra todos mis principios, traicionándome a mi mismas, lo hice comencé a desvestirme ante este hombre miserable, quien se imaginaria que mi primera vez desnuda ante un hombre seria así.

Me coloque las prendas que me dio. Como lo imagine los shorts solo cubrían mi entrepierna, la ropa interior de las abuelas cubría más en comparación.

— Ya termine.

El volvió a su antigua posición y me miro.

— Debes de tener hambre. — Comentó, y la verdad es que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que realmente si tenía hambre, lo último que había comido fue la bazofia llena de drogas. —Toma — Me ofreció un pan y una botella de agua —Eso es lo que hay, come rápido. — Partí por la mitad el pan y comencé a comer una mitad, para luego darle sorbos al agua, solo era una hogaza de pan pero me sabía a gloria.

Vi que el tipo miraba hacia otro lugar y entre las maltrechas sabanas del catre escondí la otra mitad del pan, uno nunca sabe. Bebí un poco más de agua.

— Muévete ya, eres el gran espectáculo de esta noche —Dijo para tomarme del brazo.

— Espera que va a pasar esta noche.

—El jefe te lo dijo, vas a complacer a personas que tienen gustos diferentes — Me contestó, me miro y no sé qué habrá visto en mi pero lo que siguió me descoloco— bien voy a decirte lo que pasara.

Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro fuera de la celda.

— La gente de aquí no tiene gustos normales, aquí se les ofrece complacer sus fantasías más oscura ya sea con prostitutas de la casa, o niñas, hombres lo que sea, pero hay ciertos gustos más complicados, hay quienes disfrutan más con el sufrimientos humano.

El callo mientras me llevaba por otro pasillo, hasta entrar a una habitación, donde una de sus paredes había sido remplazada por cristal, a través de ella puede ver una pequeña piscina redonda, parecía un jacuzzi que estaba rodeado por rejas como si fuera una celda más, habían personas alrededor, hombres y mujeres vestidos de forma muy elegante, y allí en medio de todos estaba sentado el jefe de todo, con un traje blanco, el rey de la montaña.

— Ves esa alberca — Yo asentí —el público se reúne aquí para ver un espectáculo sanguinario, para hacerlo más simple, allí es uno de los círculos de pelea. Hay otras arenas más dependiendo de la ocasión

— ¿Qué?

— Vas a pelear por tu vida, dos entran solo una sale —Respondió

— En mi vida he peleado — Ahora si me había angustiado.

— Eso no tiene importancia esta gente solo está aquí para ver como matan a alguien, estas son peleas clandestinas.— Entonces vi a otra mujer salir hacia la alberca — Ella es Greta, y es dura, mucho, si quieres tener una mínima posibilidad no dejes que te atrape, no le des la espalda nunca, se permiten toda clase de golpes, puedes ahogarla, pero hay algo muy importante, no tengas compasión porque ella no la tendrá contigo, si puedes matarla lo haces no lo razones nada de moralidad, o la matas o te mata.

—No puede hacer eso.

— Entonces estas muerta —Dijo simplemente y volvió arrastrarme llevándome a la zona de batalla. Abrió la jaula mientras yo forcejeaba inútilmente. —Recuerda lo que te dije, sin compasión a matar —Y me arrojo a la piscina y escuche como se cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, el agua me llegaba hasta la cadera, otra puerta sonó y vi como la otra mujer entraba en la piscina y cerraron la puerta. Estaba atrapada con esa fiera de cabello rubio y sonrisa malvada.

Mierda.

— No hay reglas ni límite de tiempo, que la mejor gane. ¡Que la diversión comience!

La tipa se me fue acercando, yo solo me pegue más a las rejas, estaba acorralada.

No había escape.

— Vas a caer princesita…

0000000*0000000*0000000

*Grigorii: en ruso significa vigilante, este es el oficio que el lleva acabo para el jefe.

Bueno sé que debí actualizar ayer, pero ando con problemas con el internet así que disculpen, en un principio pensé en hacer este cap solo de Bella para contar toda la pelea y lo que vendrá después pero decidí que ya tenía lo de Edward así que lo incluí en último minuto. Tome la decisión de que no siempre serán capítulos compartidos, puede que a veces sea solo uno de nuestros protagonistas ya que Bella tiene mucho que contar. Aclarado ese punto ahora les pregunto, ¿qué piensan Bella sobrevivirá? Déjenme sus opiniones y dudas que se las responderé claro sin soltarles demasiado, para mí es importante saber cómo les va pareciendo todo.

Gracias a todo los que me añadieron a sus alertas y favoritos.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Pili** por su comentario y para responderá a sus preguntas: si Bella lleva tiempo secuestrada (pero no puedo especificarte mucho allí), y si la actualidad es en el 2015, no se dieron cuenta porque Edward le impidió mirar en su futuro a Alice, ella le llega la visión es buscando a Victoria no a Bella.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que es probable sea el fin de semana, ya que es un capitulo difícil realmente. Espero que me sigan acompañando en esta historia.

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**

Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos…


	4. Sobrevivir

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 _ **Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual, violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic.**_

 **Sobrevivir**

"La injusticia, siempre mala, es horrible ejercida contra un desdichado"

 _(Concepción Arenal)_

Ella estaba cada vez más cerca de mí y yo estaba pegada a la reja. Sin ninguna salida. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo un puñetazo que fue dirigido a mi rostro, pero por suerte me moví rápido y pude esquivarlo, aun así ella no se detuvo y lanzó otro golpe que esta vez logro darme en el hombro, este hizo que fuera consciente de la fuerza que tenía esta mujer, está segura de que su golpe me dejaría un buen hematoma. Pero eso en este instante no era lo más importante, no lo importante era como me miraba esa loca psicótica, yo era una presa para ella. Estaba segura de que esta no era la primera vez que hacia esto, por la sonrisa de su rostro lo estaba disfrutando, lo que me decía que ella había cobrado las vidas de otras.

Seguí moviéndome por la piscina evadiendo los golpes que lanzaba mientras el público gritaba, ellos querían sangre. Continúe escapando ya con la certeza de que no podría salir viva de allí, sabía que tarde o temprano ella me atraparía y entonces ese sería mi fin, no podía contra semejante monstruo, pero aun así no quería ponérselo tan fácil, así que seguí huyendo aun sabiendo lo inútil que esto era, no había salidas.

Fue así que llegado el momento simplemente paso, y no fue uno de sus golpes lo que logro que me atrapa no fue por mi cabello, ella lo tomo de él y así pudo detener mi huida. Me jalaba fuertemente sacando lágrimas de mis ojos a causa del dolor, había llegado mi final.

Me golpeo el rostro aturdiéndome, pero eso no le basto me dio otro puñetazo está en mi nariz la cual supuse estaba rota ya que sentía la sangre y caer al agua, vino otro golpe que me rompió el labio, sentía mi boca nadar en sangre y aun así no se detuvo, esta vez golpeo mi estómago, robándome el aliento, si hubiera comido algo más que la mitad de una hogaza de pan ahora estaría vomitando. La multitud gritaba ¡Muerte!

Ella enrollo un brazo por mi pecho y su otro brazo fue a mi cuello, yo trate de zafarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible. Ella me sumergió en el agua, quería ahogarme.

Yo me removía, pero no podía salir con ella sosteniéndome, me sacaba del agua para luego volver a meter mi cabeza.

— Vas a morir, pequeña puta — Dijo levantándome y pegando mi cuerpo contra la reja — Este es mi territorio.— Separo un poco mi cuerpo de la reja, para luego impactarme de lleno contra ella, sosteniéndome por detrás — ¡Voy a matarla!— Apenas y oía al público gritar en aprobación. Estaba aturdida por el golpe contra el acero de la reja. Fue así que me di cuenta de que me había llegado la muerte, no había nada que hacer ya, estaba muy lastimada, apenas y estaba consiente, solo rogaba por que fuera rápido, quería perder toda noción del dolor. Quería dejarme ir lejos al olvido…

Ya estaba preparada para eso. Así que cerré los ojos.

—Lucha —escuche a una voz decir —Lucha— no reconocía esa voz.

— ¡Debes pelear!— Quien era, lo escuchaba claramente por sobre los gritos de la multitud — Aun no es tu hora.

— No puedo —Respondí.

—Claro que sí y lo harás vivirás…

Esa voz desconocida sonaba muy convencida, pero sería yo capaz de encontrar la fuerza que me ayudaría a sobrevivir.

— Di tus últimas palabras — Dijo la voz de Greta en mi oído con mi rostro pegado a la reja, abrí los ojos, no lo pensé solo actué. Lancé un cabezazo hacia atrás dándole en toda la cara— Mi nariz maldita perra.— No la escuche, no me importo la adrenalina corría por mis venas, ya no era yo era el instinto de supervivencia en mí en que actuaba.

La empuje contra la reja, y comenzó a golpearla contra está tomándola del cabello e impactando su cara contra la reja, oyendo sus gritos, sus suplicas ante mis oídos sordos. La sangre rezumaba de sus heridas pero yo seguía. Pero gritos fastidiaban así que tenía que callarla. Tome su cuello entre mi brazo y mi ante brazo, cortándole la respiración, pero eso no era suficiente así que la baje al agua, ella luchaba y yo la hundía cada vez más, se resistía a morir.

Seguí hundiéndola, y ella peleaba por salir a flote. Pero no podría salir, ya que mi voluntad de vivir era mayor. Fue así como sin previo aviso ella dejo de moverse, pero yo no la solté la deje allí hundida en el agua. En completo silencio, el público solo miraba.

El silencio se rompió con los aplausos de alguien, era el, el Jefe y el público se le unió. Así fue que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, solté el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer y este floto. Escuche la reja abrirse y vi como mi carcelero entraba al agua para tomar el cuerpo de la otra mujer, yo me aparte y me pegue a la reja. Él le tomo el pulso a ella mientras me miraba.

— Está muerta— Grito y soltó de nuevo el cuerpo de Greta, para luego acercarse a mi tomándome de un brazo y levantándolo —Tenemos una ganadora.

El público estallo en gritos.

— Bien hecho— Dijo suavemente — Pensé que morirías, pero eres dura, no volveré a subestimarte. Vamos tenemos que curarte esas heridas.

Me arrastro hasta la reja abierta, donde otros me subieron para sacarme de la alberca.

— vámonos— Dijo subiendo y tomándome con fuerza del brazo.

El público seguía su ovación, mientras yo abandonaba la arena.

Me llevo a una habitación que parecía ser una enfermería. Me sentó en la camilla y me tendió un bolsa de hielo.

— Póntela en la frente para disminuir la inflamación.— Dijo mientras rebuscaba en un cajón, regreso con un botella, gasas y banditas adhesivas. —Estuviste impresionante aun no puedo creer que hayas ganado el combate — humedeció la gasa con el líquido de la botella para luego pasarla por mis heridas abiertas. Esto ardió — Estoy desinfectándolas, voy arreglarte la nariz ok.

Yo apenas pude asentir, ya que aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de hacer, había tomado la vida de otro ser humano, bueno no estaba segura de que tan humano, pero era un ser vivo, no debería tener remordimiento o algo. Solo había una gran tristeza en mí.

Con un movimiento rápido Arreglo mi nariz, no dándome tiempo a gritar, o reaccionar de alguna manera, luego procedió a colocar las banditas adhesivas en mis heridas ya limpias.

— Ya estas— Dijo y luego busco en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sacando unas aspirinas— Toma dos de estas— Y luego me ofreció un vaso con agua.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— No te engañes, este es mi trabajo, además quieres que tus heridas de infecten.— Respondió

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso.

Hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por un tipo con uniforme.

— El jefe quiere verla —Informo el recién llegado.

—Ya la llevare a su oficina.

—No, a su oficina no, la espera en sus habitaciones — Yo me estremecí, para que ese hombre quería verme en su habitación, yo no era estúpida y siempre aplicaba ese dicho famoso que decía "piensa mal y acertaras," así que si tenía una idea de lo que me esperaba en ese lugar.

—Bien ya vamos —Le respondió y el tipo se retiro

— ¿Qué va a pasarme ahora?

— Sabes bien lo que viene ahora —Me respondió

Si yo tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que se me avecinaba.

—Hay que irnos — Dijo y como ya era una costumbre en el me tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme. — Solo deja que pase, será rápido.

No.

Me llevo por los pasillos hasta llegar a otra puerta. El toco la puerta. Y se escuchó un ´´Adelante´´, entramos en la habitación, que igual a la anterior parecía un estudio pero mucho más pequeño. Además había una pequeña puerta al fondo del lugar.

— Realmente me impresionaste —Dijo el tipo tras el escritorio.— Sinceramente no esperaba que lograras sobrevivir, pero has roto cualquier parámetro que me allá planteado, así que no volveré a cometer el mismo error contigo.— Y chasqueo los dedos y dos tipos se pusieron frente a mi— Puedes retirarte Grigorii tus servicios ya no son requeridos por esta noche, pero mañana es otro día y necesitare que la instruyas a partir de ahora.

El me soltó, y los otros dos tipos me agarraron fuertemente, por favor, no había manera de escapar no era necesario tanta rudeza.

— Me retiro entonces —Dijo el me miraba con resignación y una mezcla de tristeza.

No había nada que el pudiera hacer y en cierta forma lo entendía. Un árbol no hace montañas.

Sentí la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas.

— Pues bien ya estamos los que somos, recuerdas que te hable de que puedo ser muy complaciente —comento con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer— si definitivamente has justificado mi inversión. Pero aún hace falta que me complazcas a mí. Llévensela.

Fui arrastrada por la puerta de la habitación, hasta un pequeño cuarto azul donde solo había una cama y en los extremos barrotes con esposas, me colocaron en la cama y me esposaron las manos y lo pies dejando mis piernas separadas, fue inútil que luchara, ellos eran dos y yo solo era una y estaba cansada después de la pelea que había tenido.

Ya sabía lo que venía…

— Déjennos. — Dijo el jefe despachando a los otros.— Los llamare más tarde.

Los tipos salieron de la habitación.

— Ahora estamos solo —Gracias capitán obvio, mierda Bella te van a violar y tu estas siendo sarcástica, definitivamente ya perdiste la razón. — No hay nada que me excite más que tenerte a mi merced.— Se acercó a mí y comenzó a manosearme.

Me moví pero él se montó sobre mí y puso su mano en mi cuello.

—Me encanta que te resistas pero no estoy para juegos— Dijo y me enseño una daga que se veía muy afilada— No me gustaría marcar ese hermoso rostro que tienes pequeña putita.

Se acercó a mi rostro y lamio mi mejillas, me estremecí.

—Me fascina el miedo que veo en tus ojos es el mayor afrodisiaco que un hombre puede tener, veamos que tenemos aquí —Comenzó a romper la poca ropa que tenía— Que delicia — Me miraba como si fuera un plato de comida.— Firmes —Comentó tomando mis pechos entre sus manos.— Veamos que tal saben— se metió uno de mis pezones a la boca, la sensación de su lengua en el lugar me causaba repulsión— Nada mal, continuemos revisando la mercancía.— Continuo con su exploración, esta vez metiendo sus manos entre mis piernas, fue entonces que lo sentí el infeliz metió un dedo dentro de mi —Pero si eres muy estrecha, no serás virgen o si — Yo me removía inútilmente y el introdujo otro dedo en mi interior — Si es así hubiéramos podido hacer más negocios contigo, no sabes la cantidad de demanda que tienen las vírgenes— Comenzó a mover sus dedos en forma de circulo— Pero que se le va hacer, no voy a renunciar a este placer. —Se metió otra vez mi pezón a la boca, mientras añadía otro dedo más, solloce sintiendo una ira asesina, pero sabía que yo no podía hacer nada. —Muy bien, siento no tomarme más tiempo— Dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos de mi interior y se los metía a la boca — Pero como notaras soy un hombre bastante ocupado, así que por ahora lo haremos rápido — Allí escuche la cremallera de sus pantalones, y fue así que lo supe, bueno ya sabía lo que venía, pero no se tal vez guardaba esperanzas en que alguien viniera a rescatarme, de que un rayo cayera y lo quemara vivo, no se cualquier cosa, pero nada pasaría ya lo sabía. — Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí — Él se acomodó sobre mí, y fue que lo sentí, su miembro entro en mi rompiendo la barrera de mi virginidad, dejando a su paso solo el dolor y la sensación quemante —Pero putita, eras virgen, no sabes lo delicioso que se siente, puedo sentir tus paredes exprimiéndome, que sensación tan exquisita, carne contra carne, nunca me ha gustado usar esa cosa de látex mejor hacerlo al natural no te parece —Embistió contra mí con fuerza sin importarle el dolor que sentía, no pude contenerlo más y las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. — Así mi pequeñas, sigue llorando, quiero escucharte gritar— Me gustaría decir que fue rápido, pero realmente me parecieron horas, y horas, hasta que al gruño y lo sentí correrse dentro de mi — Muy bien, lástima que no pueda mostrarte más lo que es un hombre pero pronto lo hare— Salió de mí y sentí la cosa asquerosa que había dejado dentro escurrir fuera de mi intimidad, simplemente repúgnate. —Debo irme primor, estuviste maravillosa, claro que hubiera esperado un poco más de resistencia de tu parte, pero la sorpresa de tu virginidad lo compensa, puedes quedarte aquí mandare alguien por ti en la mañana, que duermas bien —Esto lo dijo mientras se abrochaba los pantalones— Espero que sigas sorprendiéndome. Buenas noches que sueñes conmigo.

Así fue que se marchó dejándome esposada a la cama con la sensación quemante en mi intimidad, y los asquerosos restos de su obra saliendo de mí.

Y si me quedaba alguna duda allí se acabaron, él era bastardo hijo de puta. Y tarde o temprano moriría porque yo lo mataría.

Y lo iba a gozar.

00000000/0000000/0000000

¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! A todos. Espero que la estén pasando bien, aquí les dejo un cap que fue difícil de escribir no solo por el contenido si no que la falta de tiempo no ayudo mucho. Como notaran el fic era por Halloween pero debido a la uni y otros factores personales me es imposible terminarlo hoy, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo terminare si lo hare, solo que de una vez advierto esto no es una historia de amor ni nada de eso.

Quiero agradecer a todo los que me añadieron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, pero muy especialmente a: **veronikice, karen McCarthy** y a **liduvina** por sus comentarios que ya respondí, no saben cuánto me gusta saber que les guste el fic, espero que les vaya gustando por el camino que va.

Espero sus comentario, con sus dudas, preguntas lo que sea siempre respondo en la medida que me sea posible.

Nos leemos, ya posiblemente a mediados de la semana o quizás el fin de semana todo depende de la uni, y claro del combustible que ustedes me inyecten con sus comentarios, Sin presiones jajaja!…

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

Gracias por leer y nos vemos…


	5. Inmundicia

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 **Inmundicia**

"Nunca he podido concebir cómo un ser racional podría perseguir la felicidad ejerciendo el poder sobre otros."

 _(Thomas Jefferson_ _)_

Pov Edward.

 _Actualidad._

Habíamos llegado a New York al amanecer, estábamos en el auto fuera del dichoso club nocturno, aún era demasiado temprano como para haber actividad en el lugar. El sitio estaba ubicado en una de las mejores avenidas de la ciudad, aunque eso poco importaba. Estaba en el auto con Emmett, Alice y Jasper, este último estaba controlando mis emociones para mantenerlas al margen, pero realmente lo que deseaba era irrumpir en ese lugar y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para saber dónde estaba Bella, haría lo que fuera sin importar a quien tuviera que quitar del camino, sabía que muchas de mis ideas decepcionarían a Carlisle pero eso no tenía importancia cuando se trataba del bienestar de Bella. Tenía que pensar así, ya que aunque no lo quisiera las palabras de Rosalie habían calado dentro de mí, era cierto que Alice había tenido una visión de ella pero no sabía dónde podía estar o que le había ocurrido; además las visiones de Alice no son cien por ciento fiables, si alguna decisión era tomada en el último minuto todo cambiaba, y si eso ocurría no sabía cómo evitarlo. Volví a sentir una ola de tranquilidad viniendo hacia mí, Jasper nuevamente estaba tratando de tranquilizarme, a pesar de que no me lo merecía yo debía sufrir por los errores que había cometido. Ahora sabía que había sido una gran estupidez tratar de alejarme de Bella, creyendo que solo yo era la peor amenaza para ella, pero me había equivocado gravemente y ahora no sabía dónde estaba realmente, ojala solo fuera todo una equivocación, ojala todo fuera una mentira, ojala nunca la hubiera dejado…

Pero esto si estaba pasando, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer ahora para cambiar el antes, pero lucharía por salvarla ahora, de estos hombres o de Victoria.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, haciendo que las luces de los lugares nocturnos se encendieran, los colores brillantes y la música estruendosa comenzó atraer a las personas a estos antros de mala muerte. Teníamos que entrar antes de que el lugar se llenara por completo.

— Hay un callejón entre los locales, podemos entrar por la salida de emergencia —Comentó Alice.

— Tu no iras con nosotros— Le respondió Jasper.

— Estas muy equivocado si piensas déjame fuera de esto— Contestó seriamente— No he podido evitar todas las cosas que le han pasado, no he sido capaz de ver su futuro de cambiar esto, no puedes pretender que ahora solo sea un observadora.

—Alice.

—Déjala que vaya con nosotros— Intervine — A fin de cuentas ella ganara esta discusión.

Jasper solo resopló y Alice sonrió.

— Además necesitamos a alguien pequeño y escurridizo que localice a nuestro hombre —Completo Emmett— Alice entrara primero y vera como es el ambiente, localizara al tipo y cuando este solo lo cachamos.

— No puede ser tan simple.

—Lo será si lo hacemos bien, estuvimos mirando los planos del edificio, se supone que hay oficinas en la parte alta del local, si es el jefe de esta mierda tarde o temprano ira allí, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

— Bien lo hare —Dijo Alice.

—Entraremos después de ti, cuando lo encuentres nos dará una señal y entonces…

— Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer— Finalizo Jasper

Alice se bajó del auto y se aproximó al club, escabulléndose por el callejón. En el auto se hizo el silencio.

Yo me enfocaba en los pensamientos de Alice que iban enfocados en mostrarme el camino a cada paso que daba, mostrándome como entrar, se escabulló por la salida de emergencia, pasó por los vestidores de las mujeres. Era importante que no la perdiera, ya que una vez dentro seriamos clientes del lugar, entrando por la puerta principal. Alice continúo por los pasillos oscuros, llegando a unas escaleras, las subió y llego a un apartado en la planta alta. Busco una locación en los pasillos que le permitiera ver todo el lugar, y allí se dedicó a esperar.

— Esta dentro —avise

— Bien díganles a los demás que entraremos— vi como Emmett mandaba un mensaje a Rose avisando lo pormenores de la misión, ellos estaba en otro auto, no participarían directamente ya que no deseábamos poner a Carlisle en una situación incómoda, donde sus principios de la no violencia se vieran destruidos, además no quería involucrar a Esme, en cuanto a Rosalie; si bien no deseaba pensar en ello, si Bella se estuviera viviendo en una situación similar a la que había vivido Rosalie, sabíamos que no se detendría, golpearía primero y luego preguntaría así que era necesario mantenerla al margen.

— Vamos.

Tuvimos que sobornar al guardia para poder entrar al club. El lugar en si atraía a los humanos, más que un club nocturno, esto era un bar de strippers. Mujeres con escasa ropa servían a los clientes, otras estaban sobre el escenario bailando quitándose su ya casi inexistente ropa. Los olores se mezclaban, alcohol, cigarrillos, sudor, excitación por no mencionar algunos más desagradables relacionados con fluidos humanos. Sabía que si no estuviéramos en una situación tan seria como esta Emmett ya estaría lanzando comentarios y haciendo bromas sobre mí, pero como estaban las cosas no dejaban lugar a ninguna cosa que no fuera esperar.

Nos sentamos en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para no llamar la atención, allí comencé a detallar mejor el lugar, una barra, varias mesas con sillas alrededor del escenario. El lugar en si era bastante simple. La música era estruendosa y las luces bajaban y subían de intensidad, supuse que para crear el ambiente. Realmente era un lugar popular, en unos cuantos minutos desde que había abierto y ya estaba a reventar.

Esperamos alguna señal de Alice, ya comenzábamos a desesperarnos, Jasper apenas y se mantenía tranquilo, entre las emociones que emanaban de este lugar y su preocupación por Alice era un verdadero milagro que no le haya saltado encima a alguien.

— _Lo encontré…_ — Esas eran las palabras que quería oír, Alice me mostro al tipo y en donde se encontraba. Bien había llegado el momento al fin.

— Lo encontró — susurre mientras me enfocaba en las imágenes que Alice proyectaba en su mente. Pero más que nada me concentraba en la imagen del maldito bastardo, un tipo corpulento de unos cuarenta posiblemente, caucásico con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, su apariencia no era relevante, pero la sonrisita de superioridad que tenía en el rostro, creyéndose el rey del puto mundo, el intocable, iba a recibir un sorpresa en pocos minutos. Alice comenzó a darme indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar. Mire la salida de emergencia más próxima, nos dirigimos hacia allí, caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras llevaron a la planta alta del lugar, salimos por otra salida de emergencia estábamos en los pasillos oscuros del club, avanzamos por ellos rápidamente, ningún ojo humano podría detectarnos, después de ir dando vueltas entre los pasillos al fin encontramos a Alice.

— Allí está —Dijo señalando una puerta en otro pasillo

— ¿Estas segura?

—Claro que sí y no está solo, una niña entro con él.

Sabía que no iban a jugar al monopoly allí y me importaba una mierda.

— No me importa le haremos una visita.

Fui hasta la puerta seguido por los demás, no me moleste en tocar, entre prácticamente arrancando la puerta de su bisagras.

Ante mí el maldito estaba sentado tras su escritorio, mirando hacia mí, la chica me daba la espalda, estaba casi desnuda y temblaba, y no era de frio era de miedo, no hacia esto voluntariamente, y solo de pensar en que tal vez Bella sufriera esta vejación casi me hace saltarle encima al tipo, pero pude controlarme gracias a Jasper.

— Largo— Le dije a la chica —Fuera de aquí. — Como si de un rayo se tratara se acomodó la ropa y salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

— Acaso violar niñas es parte de esta mierda que diriges

— Como han llegado hasta aquí— Fue su respuesta — Lárguense antes de que llame a seguridad.

—Estarías muerto antes de que eso ocurriera — Contestó Emmett

— Pero si cooperas puede que esto sea muy rápido — Sabía que pasara lo que pasara el bastardo no saldría de esta.

—Que mierda quieren. Estoy muy ocupado.

Me aproxime a él, guardando una distancia dada por el escritorio, ya que aún tenía una ganas abrumadoras de estrangularlo; su puta oficina era usada para violar niñas, no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer, nadie la oiría, la oficina solo contaba con una pequeña ventana por la que no podría escapar una persona, y en los pasillos cualquiera podría perderse así que no había escapatoria.

— Me importa una mierda, estoy aquí por algo, necesito respuestas. Sobre una chica.

— ¿Tío estas fumado?— preguntó — O tienes problemas, si estás buscando una mujer no es problema mío. Yo les doy el trabajo lo que hagan con los tipos que se follan no es mi rollo mientras ellos paguen.

— No se trata de eso cerdo miserable. Te suena el nombre de Isabella Swan.

Su expresión cambio un segundo pero se recompuso de inmediato. Y puso su mente totalmente en blanco.

— Lo siento pero no es una de mis chicas

—Habla o te saco la verdad a golpes— Amenace

El tipo ni se inmuto por mi amenaza.

— Eso quiero verlo — Contestó

Yo estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con su deseo, sería un verdadero placer hacerlo.

— _¡ESPERA EDWARD!, no te pongas a su nivel, no le des lo que quiere; si el muere sus secretos se van a la tumba con el—_ Jasper trataba de calmarme — _Deja que yo me encargue, el miedo siempre es un buen incentivo para que la gente haga lo que quieres_ …

Simplemente asentí a su idea.

En un segundo Jasper le mando olas de miedo al sujeto, una tras otra, el las resistió lo mejor que podía, le tomo a mi hermano varios minutos pero después de lo que pareció una eternidad logro que el tipo se estremeciéndose; claro aplicando niveles de miedo fuera de las normales, tenía un gran aguante; a estas alturas cualquier humano estaría mojando los pantalones, pero no este, el solo tenía leves estremecimientos y castañeo de diente.

— Hare que se detenga, si me dices donde esta ella.

—No lo sé —dijo con reticencia

— ¡No mientas!

— No lo hago, yo solo tenía que buscarle un remplazo, ese fue mi papel en todo esto— Contestó haciendo sus estremecimientos más notables— Me pagaron por eso y allí acaba la historia.

— Quien te pago

— No me interesan los nombres solo la pasta.

—Más te vale que me digas nombres o tú serás historia— Esta vez había perdido la paciencia y lo alce por sobre el escritorio tomándolo de su perfecta camisa. — Dime quien te pago — Comencé a zarandearlo con fuerza.

— Tío no se su nombre — Respondió finalmente — Trabajaba para otro hombre, era mucha pasta para dejar pasar la oportunidad así que la tome, no fue nada personal contra tu chica.

— Para quien trabajaba el tipo que te pago.

— Sé que no es americano, pero sé que tenía mucho poder en los altos mando.

—Dime nombres

—Petrova, se apellidaba de esa forma era Ruso.

—Dame un nombre— Dije sosteniéndolo con más fuerza

— Cre… creo que se llamaba Ivan, Ivan Petrova— Lo solté y el quedo sentado en su asiento.

— Para que quería a la chica

— Tío enserio no lo sé — suplicó ya había perdido completamente el control de sí mismo

Estaba a punto de volver a levantarlo, pero no fue posible.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el sonido silbante, el cristal rompiéndose, una bala. Una bala atravesando el cráneo del bastardo, el ruido sordo de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, inerte. La sangre manchando el piso. Estaba muerto.

Había muerto la única pista que tenia de ella.

Me quede allí inmóvil viendo el cuerpo desangrarse, no sentía pena por él, solo una ira asesina; él era mío, yo sería quien le quitaría la vida. Yo sería quien haría justicia por ella, pero me habían quitado eso.

— Mierda.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, y solo volvió a correr cuando se empezaron a escuchar las detonaciones, los gritos, y la alarma contra incendios se acciono.

— Debemos salir de aquí — Dijo Jasper zarandeándome— Edward ya no hay nada que hacer esta muerto.

— Vámonos Edward— Suplicó Alice — ya no podemos hacer nada aquí, pero tenemos algunas pistas. No todo está perdido.

El nombre…

Claro aún no todo estaba perdido.

— Marchémonos ya.

Emprendimos camino hacia la salida de emergencia más próxima, los gritos de la gente, el sonido de la alarma y ahora un tercer elemento humo, había un incendio en el club. Como había pasado esto, no lo había visto venir, aunque no estaba concentrado realmente en la gente a mí alrededor.

Cuando al fin salimos del lugar pude ver que las llamas consumían parte del edificio. Me quede observando como las llamas carbonizaban el lugar, escuchando los gritos de la gente en el lugar. No sentía pena por lo que estaba pasando, solo sentía una gran ira por no haberlo hecho yo mismo. Seguí mirando, seguí viendo el dolor. Entonces lo sentí, alguien me observaba desde uno de los callejones oscuros que se encontraban en la calle frente al club. Me estremecí, no podía ver quien era pero sentía que alguien estaba allí observándome, no lo pensé me lance a velocidad muy poco humana hacia el callejón, cuando estuve allí no había nadie, solo un callejón sin salida. Incluso estaba limpio, avance hasta la pared que limitaba el callejón y no había nada. Bueno si había algo, un pequeño envoltorio rasgado de Milky Way. Lo tome pero no había olor alguno que no fuera de la golosina que había contenido.

— Pero que mierda Edward te has terminado de volver loco o que— Me regaño Emmett— tienes problemas cualquiera pudo verte.

— Alguien me estaba observando, lo se suena loco, pero alguien estaba aquí.

— Hay mucha gente Edward, hemos tenido un largo día, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.— Alice comenzó a guiarme de regreso al auto.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro del auto, mire nuevamente el envoltorio de Milky Way, sentía que quería decirme algo, pero no sabía que era. Nuevamente me llego la sensación, alguien nos observaba desde las sombras, no sabía quién era, no sabía si era real o si mi paranoia había terminado por consumir mi cordura; pero la sensación continúo hasta que nos alejamos del club.

Y entonces simplemente se fue, como si nada.

Como si no fuera real.

Como si nunca hubiera existido.

000/000/000

Pov Bella

 _28 de abril del 2012._

Allí estaba tirada en la cama en la que el bastardo me había dejado esposada, habiendo perdido todo, sabía que la virginidad estaba sobre valorada, pero mierda era algo que me pertenecía a mí y yo y solo yo debía decidir que quería hacer con ella.

Aquí tirada en la maldita desgracia que se había convertido mi vida, viendo a la nada. Esa era yo.

Apenas y escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Allí venia mi carcelero, con una mirada de lastima, de compasión acaso con eso podría volver el tiempo atrás, eso podría sacarme de aquí. La respuesta era fácil, NO.

— Ya es hora de que te levantes— Dijo mientras abría las esposas de mis piernas— Tenemos un largo día.

No le respondí.

—No puedo hacer nada, así es la vida aquí, tienes que ensuciarte las manos si quieres vivir, tienes que pelear y obedecer o….— Se detuvo para luego continuar — nadie es irremplazable, hoy estamos aquí, pero mañana no sabemos. Pudo haber sido peor, tenlo en mente solo fue el, pudo haber permitido a todos follar y entonces ya no estarías aquí.

Vaya ahora debía estar agradecida que solo me violara una persona en lugar de todo el puto lugar. Que consuelo.

Alzó la mano y me mostro lo que parecía ser un collar para perros.

— Debo ponerte esto, no luches será pero si lo haces, solo es un localizador; no puede perder ninguna de sus valiosas inversiones.

— Gracias por hacerme sentir peor, ahora soy un perro.

— Solo quédate quieta— Me quito las otras esposas y luego me puso el collar, no luche ya que más daba pelear si al fin y al cabo me pondría esa cosa.

—Tenemos que movernos, voy a enseñarte a pelear, mientras más sepas más tiempo podrás sobrevivir.— Dijo levantándome y dándome ropa — Vístete.

Me encontré con ropa interior de algodón unos Shocks deportivos y una camiseta.

— Vamos hagamos esto

Me saco del infierno que era esa habitación, yo caminaba con dificultad, estaba adolorida no solo por la vejación por la que había pasado sino que también por la pelea de anoche, entonces vino a mi mente el rostro de la tipa que mate. Sabía que era ella o yo pero aun así no lo hacía sentir correcto.

Me llevo hasta lo que parecía ser un gimnasio, habían alguna mujeres haciendo ejercicio, otras golpeaban sacos de arena.

— Bienvenida a la sala de entrenamiento —Dijo con formalidad — Aquí te entrenaras, por el momento y debido a tus heridas solo quiero que corras por la pista.

— Gracias por ser tan considerado

—De nada ahora quiero verte sudar. Muévete.

Hice un pequeño calentamiento después de todo que me esquinzara sería el colmo de todo, comencé a caminar por la pista, luego trote y por ultimo alterne entre correr y trotar. Cuando ya estaba por detenerme a tomar un descanso vi a una chica vestida de sirvienta, era joven y no parecía tener más de dieciséis año, estaba tirada en el piso y parecía asustada y a punto de llorar ya que otra chica estaba gritándole.

— ¡Eres una incompetente!, te dije que quería agua natural no fría.— Hablo en un marcado acento ruso— Vas aprender a obedecerme no sirves para una mierda.— Vi como la tipa iba a golpear a la pobre niña y no lo pensé, me atravesé y pare su golpe.

— Deberías meterte con alguien a tu nivel

— Que mosca te ha picado, eres la nueva puta de jefe. —Dijo con desdén, como si le hubiera quitado su puesto — No te durara.

— Me importa una mierda, deja a esta niña en paz.

— Oblígame — sonrió de manera perversa

Sabía que no tenía manera de ganar, pero ya había aguantado tantas injusticias que no permitiría que más se realizaran en mi presencia, así me matara en el proceso. La tipa se cuadro para asestar un golpe, pero una mano intervino. Era mi carcelero.

— Dasha será mejor que te tranquilices si no quieres que yo lo haga, sigue en lo tuyo.

Ella me miro como si quisiera matarme y luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia otra habitación.

— Debes de tener cuidado — dijo Grigorii y se alejó.

La chica aún se estremecía en el suelo así que me acerque a ella.

— ¿Estás bien chica?

Ella simplemente asintió.

—Cómo te llamas.

Ella me miro recelosa y asustada pero respondió.

—Sonya— Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

— Bien Sonya, soy Bella— Le tendí mi mano la cual después de unos momento ella tomo y la ayude a levantarse del piso— que haces aquí, eres solo una niña, no deberías estar aquí.

Ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

— Mi padre… el

— ¿Qué hizo?

— El me vendió a esta gente mala.

— Siento oír eso pequeña, en este mundo hay gente malvada a la que no le importa nadie más que ellos mismo.

— Me vendió, y mi madre no hizo nada solo miro como me arrastraban fuera de la granja.

Sabía lo que es ser vendida como ganado.

— Se lo que siente, porque yo fui comprada cual ganado por esta gente— Le dije seriamente — Y créeme hay cosas peores que ser una sirvienta en este lugar. Yo sé porque te lo digo lo estoy viviendo.

Ella siguió llorando. Era solo una pobre chica inocente a la cual su padre vendió para saldar sus deudas de juego y no perder su mugrienta granja. Ella pudo haber tenido un gran futuro por delante pero por la ambición de otros término aquí.

Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de algo, ella tenía que salir de aquí y no descansaría hasta que este lugar dejara de existir y esta pequeña tuviera una vida nueva.

— Sonya creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común— Dije — Algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Ese día algo comenzó a cambiar dentro de mí, y no todo fue por las ganas de ayudar a Sonya, no era un sentimiento vengativo, mi cuerpo y alma clamaban por la venganza; tal vez no sería el día de hoy, pero si llegaría pronto.

De eso me aseguraría personalmente. **000/000/000/000/000/000**

A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, espero que todavía quede alguien leyendo esto, como estamos en la época navideña me ha sido difícil enfocarme en la desolación que requiere el fic, como ya he dicho esto es un fic de Halloween por lo tanto es sombrío, cruel y con muertes.

Como lo había prometido actualizo hoy, trate de hacerlo ayer pero las ideas seguían fluyendo y no podía cortar el cap, muchos de los eventos que aparecen en este capítulo no estaban planeados en un principio pero cuando vinieron a mi cabeza me fue imposible dejar de escribirlos.

¿Qué le ha parecido?, es mucho más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada así que tómenlo como un regalo por la ausencia. Que creen ustedes que viene a a continuación, que Hará Bella, quien vigila a los Cullen, quien mato al dueño del club Déjenme sus hipótesis, comentarios, amenazas lo que quieran que con gusto responderé. Estoy pensando en premiar a los comentarios con un adelanto del fic pero ya veremos si me incentiva jajaja (Risa malvada). Por cierto algo que quiero decir es que ningún evento en el fic es aislado toda pasa por una razón, hasta la cosa más tonta tiene un significado o una historia detrás de ella.

Quiero agradecer a todo los que me añadieron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, pero muy especialmente: karen McCarthy y a soledadcullen por sus comentarios que ya respondí, no saben cuánto me gusta saber que les guste el fic, espero que les vaya gustando por el camino que va.

Gracias nuevamente y espero actualizar pronto, espero antes de navidad, pero si por razones familiares no se me da, les deseo una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD!

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

Gracias por leer y nos vemos…


	6. Fracaso

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 **Fracaso**

"No siento el menor deseo de jugar en un mundo en el que todos hacen trampa."

 _(François Mauriac)_

Pov Edward.

Actualidad.

 _En la noche de hoy se llevaron a cabo hechos violentes en un popular club nocturno en la ciudad de New York, donde además ocurrió un incendio; según declaraciones emitidas por el departamento de bomberos local el incendio no habría sido accidental debió a la presencia de compuestos inflamables, además se conoció que al menos diez personas abrían perdido la vida en el incendio, pero que en la oficinas principales del lugar se encontró al dueño asesinado por un disparo de un arma de largo alcance. El nombre de la víctima era Zachary Williams que según investigaciones habría sido acusado en reiteradas ocasiones por tráfico de sustancias estupefacientes, tráfico de blancas y otras actividades ilícitas en las que figura la prostitución infantil y juvenil. El mes pasado se empezó un juicio contra él, pero al fijarse una fianza la víctima estaba en libertad mientras esperaba que se comenzara el proceso en su contra. Estas y otras informaciones serán ampliadas más adelante…_

Apague la tv después de eso, ahora estábamos en una de las casa que tenía Carlisle en la ciudad, cada quien buscaba algo que hacer, mientras esperaba alguna información, Jasper continuaba buscando en todas las bases de datos del mundo el nombre de Ivan Petrova, aún no había tenido resultados.

La puerta se abrió anunciando la llegada de alguien.

— Bien fui a inspeccionar la azotea en la que se cree que colocaron el arma, había residuos de pólvora pero nada que podría guiarnos al asesino— Dijo Rosalie — bueno además de otras cosas, como montones de envoltorios de golosinas, vasos de refrescos y comida chatarra, lo que me lleva a pensar que este tipo es un puerco por la cantidad de basura que dejo, o que trabajan en grupo.

— ¿Algo más?— Pregunte

—Nada que podría guiarnos a su identidad, los olores están distorsionados por la cercanía del club.

— estamos igual que al principio.

—No Hijo, todavía tenemos un nombre Jasper lograra averiguar de quien se trata— Intento animarme Esme — no debemos perder las esperanzas.

Como quería decirle que en este momento no creo en nada, mientras nosotros estamos aquí Bella podría estar en peligro entre los humanos, para ahora añadirle otra peligro más con Victoria cazándola. Vaya eso sí que me llenaba de esperanzas.

Mire a Alice que miraba por la ventana, sabía que trataba se forzar una visión, se estaba sobre exigiendo, cuanto quería decirle a mi hermana que se tranquilizara que lo llevara con calma pero la verdad es que ella era la única que podía marcar la diferencia y sin ella nuestras probabilidades de encontrar a Bella eran casi nulas.

Jasper seguía tecleando en su laptop.

Carlisle trataba de leer un libro, Esme estaba acomodando aquí y allí las flores del mismo jarrón, Emmett parecía estar contando las motas de polvo en la habitación, y Rosalie bueno era ella, había captado su reflejo en uno de los cristales de la mesa y no dejaba de admirarse.

Sin previo aviso se hizo el silencio. Todos miramos en dirección a Jasper que había dejado de teclear y ahora nos miraba a todos.

— Que tienes.

— tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas es que he encontrado al tipo. Encaja perfectamente además de que hace un par de años ingreso a cien mil a la cuenta del dueño muerto. Tal parece que no tenía miedo a ser descubierto ni nada. La mala noticia es que todo lo que temíamos es cierto, tiene expedientes enteros llenos por trata de blancas, lavados de dinero, venta de sustancias estupefacientes, en pocas palabras todo lo ilegal que quieres él te lo consigue es como el padrino de lo prohibido. Pero eso no es todo, el tipo se lo trago la tierra lleva casi un año fuera de actividad. El FBI no tiene noticias de él desde entonces.

—Estamos en las mismas

—No necesariamente, estoy rastreando la última transacción que hizo fue a finales de agosto del 2014, solo debo encontrar donde se hizo…— decía mientras tecleaba, su cara iba cambiando de concentrada a asombrada conforme leía la información— esto es raro.

— Que encontraste.

—La señal de la transacción fue emitida en algún lugar entre Ucrania y Bielorrusia.

— Eso es bueno tenemos una lugar — animo Emmett

— Lo raro es la ubicación de la señal como tal, el lugar no puede ser.

— Dinos qué lugar es.

— La señal como ya dije se originó entre la frontera entre Ucrania y Bielorrusia, para ser más específico en la ciudad de Pripiat. La cual se encuentra a 19 km de Chernóbi km de la central nuclear de Chernóbil. Por lo que estamos hablando de que la señal vino de la ciudad fantasma.

—eso es imposible, allí no hay ni la gente ni la tecnología como para acceder al internet. Tal vez la señal revoto en alguna torre de comunicación o algo — Explico Rosalie.

— También pensé lo mismo pero la señal es muy fuerte. No hay error.

—Pero cómo es posible.

— Bueno si nos ponemos a pensar es una idea ingeniosa — todos miramos sin entender a Carlisle— solo piénsenlo, es un zona muerta, nadie buscaría allí cualquier negocio ilegal, el lugar esta desierto y solo un completo lunático se metería allí.

Tal vez tenía razón nadie pensaría en buscar es una ciudad muerta.

— Pero hay demasiados cabos sueltos.

— Creo que debemos viajar a la ciudad fantasma y terminar de atar esos cabos que dicen— Dijo Emmett.

De un momento a otro Alice lanzo una exclamación, estaba teniendo una visión…

Era la misma de la última vez, Bella y Victoria en un edificio desconocido. No algo había cambiado la visión se fue alejando reflejos, los reflejos del atardecer, y a lo lejos muy lejos casi una forma borrosa un enorme edificio…

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Le pregunte.

— Creo saberlo — Respondió Alice tomando una hoja de papel y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar rápidamente. Cuando termino mostro su dibujo —es el Empire State, el lugar del ataque es aquí en New York, será al atardecer en algún edificio alto y estará lejos del edificio Empire State, tenemos que revisar un radio no menor a los cien metro, mientras más alejado mejor buscaremos los edificios que tengan estas características y estén a Kilómetros del State, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver su silueta al atardecer.

— Bueno que haremos, buscamos al tipo o empezamos la búsqueda de edificios— Dijo Emmett a modo sarcástico.

—Que mi visión se repita en tan corto tiempo quiere decir que falta cada vez menos para que se realice, no podemos dejar de buscar.

—Yo creo tener la solución — Dijo Rosalie— debemos dividirnos— todos la miramos sin entender — tenemos dos pistas y no podemos dejar ninguna, si no buscamos al tipo tal vez no podamos descubrir que paso con Bella, pero si no buscamos el edificio tal vez la hagamos morir, así que propongo que un equipo vaya a Pripiat y otro se quede aquí buscando el lugar.

— Parece buena idea— comento Carlisle.

—Carlisle, Esme y yo viajaremos a Pripiat el resto se quedara y buscara el lugar y detendrá a Victoria— indico Rose, Emmett estaba a punto de objetar pero no le dio tiempo— tu será más útil aquí, te necesitan, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que encontremos en allá, yo soy más útil allá— luego me miro— y si encontramos al tipo en ese lugar, y si se atrevió hacerle algo yo misma lo hare sufrir tanto que no podrá distinguir entre el infierno y la tierra.

Eso no lo dudaba. Si había alguien capaz de llevar a cabo una venganza que opacara al lugar de tormentos esa era Rosalie.

— Bien manos a la obra que estamos marchando contra el reloj…

Nos despedimos rápidamente y cada quien fue a cumplir con su misión.

Cada vez estamos más cerca de encontrarte Bella, solo resiste…

000000/000000/000000

Pov Bella

 _Agosto del 2014…_

Estaba dándole las últimas vueltas a la venda en mis manos, hoy tendría otra pelea. Estaba en mi celda como ya era costumbre, aunque para mí nunca sería una rutina ser tratada como un animal. Hoy otra vez iría a la arena y nuevamente mi voluntad de vivir seria mayor que la de mi contrincante, hoy otra vez tomaría la vida de otro ser humano. Tengo todos los rostros de las mujeres que he asesinado grabado con fuego en mi memoria, eso es algo que nunca podre borrar de mi mente.

Escucho la reja de mi celda abrirse. Mi carcelero entra.

— Ya estas lista, falta poco tiempo— me aviso — apenas podrás comer algo y luego iras a la arena.

— Ya lo sé.

— hoy parece que estas bastante malhumorada, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esto, después de todo es tu vida ahora.

— Nunca podre acostúmbrame, talvez tu si puedes levantarte cada mañana sin impórtate a cuantos has llevado a su muerte pero yo no. Lo único que deseo es que llegue el día en que el único recuerdo que quiero grabar en mi memoria sea el de ustedes gritando mientras los asesino.

— Bueno deja el drama, y concéntrate en tu próximo oponente.— Dijo abriendo la celda para dejar pasar a Sonya que traía eso que hacen llamar comida. El Salió de la habitación después de eso.

Me senté en el catre y busque el lápiz que tenía guardado, e hice otra raya en la pared.

—te toca pelear de nuevo

Yo solo asentí en respuesta.

— ¿Por qué haces eso en las paredes?— pregunto mirando las rayas que hacía en las paredes.

— Las hago para no olvidar.— les respondí — cada una de estas paredes simboliza algo para mí, esta— señale la las próxima al catre— dice cuantos días llevo aquí, 840 días, 2 años y tres meses y medio, si mis cálculos son ciertos debemos estar casi a finales de agosto.— luego apunte otra parad— esta son el número de mujeres a las que he asesinado ya son 122, y esta —mire la otra pared— son el número de veces en las que he sido violada aquí, ya suman 220 veces. — Ella me miro asustada — lo sé es ser muy masoquista estar contando hasta eso, pero no quiero olvidarlo, siempre debo tenerlo presente porque eso hace que mi determinación para salir de aquí sea más fuerte. Bueno que me tienes averiguaste lo que te pedí.

—Si las llaves están con cerrojo detrás de una pintura en el estudio, y la llave solo las tiene el o uno de sus guardias. Creo saber cómo quitársela durante la pelea.

—bien ten mucho cuidado, cuando tengas la puta llave de este maldito collar nos reuniremos en los vestuarios de la sala de entrenamientos, nos escabulliremos por las ventilas que llevan a las calderas, y de allí buscaremos una salida.

—Pero y si se dan cuenta, nos atraparan.

— Cuando se den cuenta ya será demasiado tarde, ya no tendré el collar no podrán rastrearnos. Podremos salir solo ten confianza.

— Tengo fe en que todo saldrá como lo hemos planeado pero aun así siento miedo.

—No debes temer.

—Como lo haces, como logras no tener miedo.

— Llega un momento en el que te han quitado todos, hasta el miedo. Allí es cuando ocurre, cambias no te reconoces a ti mismo ya no sabes quién eres, solo tienes el instinto de supervivencia a flor de piel, ya no eres humano pero sobrevives y al final del día eso es lo que cuenta.

Ella me miro pensativa, y solo asintió. Me dio mi comida la cuan consistía en un sándwich con queso, una taza con una fruta amarga y un termo con agua. Aquí cualquiera podía hacer dieta sin problema. Comí todo apenas y detallando el sabor. Cuando termine volvió a entrar mi carcelero.

—Es hora tienes que prepararte.— me puse en pie y lo acompañe fuera de la celda no antes de mirar a Sonya la cual asintió.

Habíamos planeado esto por meses y sabía que iba a funcionar, tenía que funcionar…

00000/00000/000000

Lo que nadie sabía era que en la oscuridad a las afueras de la celda alguien escuchaba atentamente el plan de escape, con una sonrisa malvada formándose en su rostro, deleitándose con el placer de que al fin vería caer a la favorita del jefe.

Espero hasta que se fueran para ponerse manos a la obra, el jefe sabría de esto y acabaría con sus sueños de libertad, tal vez incluso acabara con ella.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Si eso pasaba ella volvería hacer la favorita del jefe…

000000/000000/000000

Nuevamente estaba aquí, en la arena de muerte y desolación. Mi oponente una chica morena mucho más alta que yo, el agua fría en mi cuerpo congelando mis emociones, los gritos de la multitud, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por todo mi cuerpo, tipa se lanzó sobre mí la esquivé y comenzamos el juego del gato y el ratón, yo corría y ella iba detrás, hasta que sentí la reja a mis espaldas, la morena se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque, pero esta vez me agache y ella impacto su puño de lleno contra la reja, ese fue mi momento. Lance un golpe a su estómago haciéndola irse hacia adelante momento que aproveche para golpear su rostro de lleno contra mi rodilla.

Tome su cuello entre mi brazo y mi antebrazo y comencé a estrangularla en el agua, mire a la escoria que manejaba toda esta mierda sentada en las gradas, y a su lado Dasha la rubia demente la cual parecía estar contándole algo que le causo gracia. Bueno haya ella si quiere ser utilizado como la puta de alguien, por mi perfecto.

La morena dejo de oponer resistencia y supe que había ganado. Le había quitado la vida a otra mujer más.

La multitud enloqueció.

Cuando me sacaron de la piscina simplemente fui rumbo a los vestidores, pronto empezaría otra pelea y este es el momento perfecto para escapar.

Cuando llegue los vestidores estaban desiertos. Espere un rato a que llegara Sonya, sabía que podía tardarse algo, pero la espera me volvía impaciente.

—Bella — escuche a Sonya llamarme fui hacia donde escuchaba su voz.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, no estaba sola, uno de los guardias la tenía agarrada de la cintura y con un arma en la cabeza. A su lado estaba el jefe su puta mayor.

Fue entonces que otro de los guardias me tomo prisionera a mí.

— Creías que podías engañarme, aún no ha nacido el que pueda vencerme pequeña putita.— me miro con macabra diversión y luego miro a la rubia— Gracias Dasha es bueno ver tanta devoción a nuestro negocio, te aseguro que serás recompensada.— ella le sonrió en respuesta— en cuanto a ti Isabella creo que he sido demasiado benevolente contigo, creo que voy a tener que castigarte.

Se acercó a mí. Y me cruzo el rostro con una bofetada.

—Hemos sido muy suaves contigo, y es hora de que aprendas la lección.

Se dio la vuelta. Y volvió a repartir órdenes.

—Llévense a la chiquilla aquí no perdonamos la traición, háganlo divertido— Señalo hacia Sonya — y en cuanto a mi putita, vamos a enseñarle quien manda aquí.

Escuche los gritos de Sonya mientras era llevada algún lugar desconocido…

Yo por mi parte fui llevada al cuarto azul.

Ya sabía lo que venía.

Esto sería un castigo peor que la muerte…

000000/000000/000000

Sé que me había tardado algo en actualizar pero aquí les traigo este cap. Espero que les gustara, ya está llegando el momento en el que ambas historias se entrelazan, desde allí todo es más rápido. Ya falta…

Quiero agradecer a todo los que me han añadido a sus alerta y favoritos también a los lectores fantasmas. Un agradecimiento especial a: karen McCarthy y a ashleyswan por sus comentarios, gracias chicas siempre me animan.

Déjenme sus hipótesis, comentarios, amenazas lo que quieran que con gusto responderé. Que yo los premiare con un adelanto del fic (ya lo sé es extorción pero jajaja! Ustedes deciden.)

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

Gracias por leer y nos vemos…


	7. Traición

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

Traición.

"La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre."

(Friedrich Nietzsche)

Pov Bella.

Fui llevada a la habitación azul, donde fui esposada a las cadenas que misteriosamente estaban en el piso.

—Recibirás 10 azotes, y tendrás que contarlos si no cada vez que pierdas la cuenta se te sumaran 10 más. — Escuche que dijo el jefe— y esto solo será el comienzo. Mis chicos han estado ansiosos por ti. Que comience el espectáculo.

En ese momento sentí el látigo impactarse contra mi espalda.

—Cuenta— dijo — porque si no serán 20.

—Uno— el látigo se impactó otra vez —Dos… Tres…

Cuatro

Cinco

Seis

Siete

Ocho

Nueve

Diez

— muy bien no has perdido la cuenta, pero creo que necesitas más. Denle diez más.

Nuevamente fui azotada, mi espalda escocia, mis muñecas estaban marcadas a carne viva a consecuencia de las esposas. Y otra ronda de azotes en la cual conté sin ningún error. Solo se oía el sonido del látigo impactando contra mi espalda. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera el dolor que me causaba el látigo. No había alternativas solo dolor, un dolor que no se detendría por nada.

Ya no había nada.

Y es entonces cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ir peor, que ya no puede pasar nada más, en ese momento todo cambia, todo puede ser peor. Siempre puede ser peor.

—bien has resistido bien lo admito cualquiera otra se hubiera quebrado con los primeros, pero no tú, tu siempre has sido diferente, pero no eres irremplazable pequeña putita. — Dijo el maldito que tenía este lugar —mis hombre se merecen un poco de diversión después de tanta faena, muchachos hagan con ella lo que quieran.

Fue entonces que supe realmente lo que era el verdadero tormento, en todo el tiempo que llevaba prisionera había pasado por humillaciones, por entrenamientos dolorosos, lesiones que no me dejaron caminar, fui sometida física y psicológicamente a cualquier variedad de vejaciones, pero había podido sobreponerme con el hecho de que escaparía, de que me vengaría de que podría finalmente volver a acariciar la libertad. Todo este tiempo lo que me mantenía era la esperanza, la esperanza de tener mi retribución, solo eso era lo que me tenía en pie pero hoy la perdí. Y entonces no hubo nada…

Perdí la cuenta de cuantos hombres me tomaron, yo solo era una muñeca que ellos, me usaron para su propia satisfacción, yo solo estaba allí, juro que al principio lo intente, pelee pero fue en vano, ellos eran más, y yo estaba herida, no tenía oportunidad nunca la tuve realmente.

Allí lo supe iba a morir.

Nada ni nadie podía hacer nada.

Lo único positivo era que al fin se acabarían mi sufrimiento.

En cierta medida era un sentimiento agridulce. Pero por otro lado me sentía que al fin podría descansar, al fin mi lastimado cuerpo y mí trastornada mente podríamos ir a la paz de la muerte. Pero sabía q no será rápido, ellos me harían esperar más.

—A ver pero si mi putita está en pie—Dijo el muy maldito después de disfrutar cada una de las violaciones a las que me había sometido, ahora apenas y podía mantenerme de rodillas , otra vez esta esposada y a sus pies — Ahora viene la parte más difícil, como sabrás y siendo sincero, eres excelente en lo que haces, matas a tus contrincantes y siempre habías proporcionado un buen espectáculo a mis clientes, siempre me hiciste ganar más; pero no puedo perdonar una traición Isabella sin importa cuanta ganancias me hagas tener. Este negocio se sostiene mediante las lealtades de los míos, ya sea por el dinero o por el miedo, no es más que la ley del más fuerte, del más poderoso y en este puto lugar no hay nadie más poderoso que yo.— Me jalo del cabello para poder mirar mi rostro completo, el cual sabía que debía de tener contusiones y cortes— Es así como quiero recordarte, golpeada, humillada profanada en todos los sentidos, no negare que esta situación me tiene extasiado pero como notara no voy a saciar mis ansias con una puta barata, tú serás un ejemplo de lo que les pasa a los que me desafían. Aunque si me suplicas por tu vida tal vez consideré hacerlo rápido.

Le escupí. Mi posible último acto de rebeldía.

—Nunca voy a suplicarte, no lo hice antes y no lo hare ahora.

Me miro con ira para luego impactar su puño contra mi rostro lograda romper mi nariz.

—Aun ahora te crees mejor que yo, tu eres solo una maldita puta muerta, y yo soy un set superior— dijo con ira mientras me apuntaba a la cabeza— yo soy tu dueño y tú solo eres un objete sin valor he importancia, no eres nadie, y si tan especial te crees estaré espetando que vuelvas del infierno a matarme, solo así demostraras que era mejor que yo.

En eso se abrió la puerta y Grigorii entro, me miro y pude ver el asombro en sus ojos pero supo disimularlo en seguida.

—Hasta que al fin llegas—dijo el jefe—Se puede saber cómo es posible de que tú no estuvieras enterado de esta traición, o es que tú también me has traicionan Grigorii.

—Jamás lo traicionaría, daría mi vida por usted—respondió

—Pues tal vez te vendrá bien reafirmármelo—dijo y le entrego el arma—mátala por mí y reafirma tu lealtad a mí.

Tomo el arma y a me apunto a la cabeza.

El momento se hizo eterno, pero él no disparaba, porque ese ataque de moral es este momento, cuando solo quería que lo hiciera de una vez.

Fue entonces que paso, bajo el arma apenas unos milímetros y disparo. No a mi cabeza pero si a mi pecho, mi cuerpo cayó al suelo en el charco de mi propia sangre.

Todo comenzó a ponerse negro. Ya no había nada.

El dolor se acabó, todo se acabó.

Mi vida había terminado...

0000/000000/0000

Grigorii miro el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo, miro el charco de sangre en el cual el cuerpo reposaba, estaba muerta. No era que le afectara demasiado ya había matado a otros en más de una ocasión, el solo era una marioneta más del jefe. Pero porque tenía esa sensación de pena en él, porque se sentía tan miserable como si fuera la primera vez que asesinaba a un inocente.

Entrego el arma y luego se volteo a ver a su jefe.

Este lo miro con recelo.

—Dudaste— le dijo— no voy a permitir dudas, no voy a permitir otra traición de parte de nadie, yo soy el jefe de toda esta mierda, todos están por debajo de mí, y es tiempo de que lo entiendan de una vez por todas.

—yo no he dudado, jamás te he desobedecido, siempre he cumplido con cada una de tus exigencias sin dudar.

El jefe chasqueo los dedos y dos de los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos.

—Te agradezco mucho que pongas el ejemplo Grigorii, esto les demostrara que les pasa a los traidores. Denle treinta azotes y si grita le suman diez más, luego ya saben que hacer, que aprenda la lección. —luego miro el cuerpo en el suelo—y saquen eso de mi vista, saben dónde tirarlo.

Y es así como todos tienen lo que se merecen por traicionar al jefe.

Después de todo siempre se ha tratado de la supervivencia del más acto...

0000/000000/0000

—Despierta.

Esa voz...

—Despierta...

Quien esta hablándome.

—Abre los ojos—lo hice como pude—apenas y tienes unos minutos más pero yo tengo algo que ofrecerte.

Que está pasando.

— Es tiempo de tu retribución...llego la hora de la venganza.

00000/0000000/00000

Bueno al fin nuevo capítulo, siento haber tardado tanto estoy con lo de mi tesis y se me había hecho imposible, además la señora inspiración me había abandonado.

Este cap ha sido corto, pero tiene básicamente lo que siempre he querido desde el principio, a partir de aquí sabrán muchas cosas. Que les ha parecido que creen que viene ahora. Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones hipótesis lo que quieran.

Quiero agradecer a todo los que me han añadido a sus alerta y favoritos también a los lectores fantasmas. Un agradecimiento especial a: ashleyswan, Hanna D. L y soledadcullen por sus comentarios, gracias chicas siempre me animan.

Espero tener el próximo cap listo pronto pero si no ya saben es por mi tesis.

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

Gracias por leer y nos vemos…


	8. El Principio del Fin (Parte I)

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 **El Principio del Fin**

 **Parte I**

"Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final."

 _(Harry Mulisch)_

Actualidad.

 _Pripiat, Chernobil._

Esme, Rosalie y Carlisle llegaron a Chernobil al amanecer y se dirigieron a Pripiat, la ciudad fantasma; ya casi a media mañana se encontraban en la entrada de la ciudad, el ambiente era desolador. Lo cual los hacía pensar que era imposible que alguien estuviera en este lugar más que los nativos testarudos que se negaron abandonar sus residencias cuando ocurrió la explosión del reactor nuclear. Caminaron por el pueblo buscando algún indicio de vida, o por lo menos algún indicio de algo ilícito, ya que la señal que recibieron era demasiado difusa como para saber la localización exacta del lugar.

Así que ahora les tocaba dar tumbos por todo el lugar. Recorrieron las calles deshabitadas y muertas. Registraron varias estructuras pero no había suerte, era casi imposible encontrar la tecnología necesaria en esa ciudad, tal vez todo había sido un error y la señal se había confundido, la ciudad estaba prácticamente vacía, ellos habrían sentido si alguien estuviera aquí. En definitiva todo parecía ser una falsa alarma.

Para el comienzo de la tarde se había dividido, ya que si bien creían que todo podía ser falso debían demostrarle con sus pensamientos a Edward que así lo era, siguieron la inspección de varias estructuras del lugar y cuando ya estaban dispuestos a regresar, cuando el sol ya está por ocultarse y todas las esperanzas cayeron es allí cuando lo inesperado pasa…

Esme Cullen entro a un edificio que solía ser el hospital, avanzo por los pasillos del lugar, desde la recepción hasta las habitaciones, encontrando a su paso juguetes olvidados y mucha desolación. Continúo andando por los pasillos fue entonces que las vio entre el suelo sucio y los escombros, gotas rojas, algo que parecía ser sangre y se dirigían hasta las escaleras que iban hacia el sótano el único lugar que no había revisado hasta ahora. Cuando se disponía a bajar escucho voces familiares llamándola, Carlisle y Rosalie estaban buscándola, así que entro a una de las habitaciones que poseían ventanas y los llamó desde allí. No tardaron en reunirse y ella les mostro las misteriosas gotas de sangre en el piso. Tal vez no era nada, pero parecían lo suficientemente frescas como para llevar allí más de cincuenta años desde la evacuación en 1986.

Así fue como procedieron a bajar hasta el sótano, que no resulto ser más que la antigua morgue del hospital. Pasaron revisaron el lugar pero nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, así que se dispusieron a retirarse y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, hasta que un ruido los detuvo, pasos, y una puerta cerrándose, el ruido provenía directamente de la morgue, así que nuevamente se dispusieron a revisar con mucho más detalle, y fue así como dieron con algo nuevo. Una puerta cerrada, parecía ser una nevera que almacenaba cuerpos, pero realmente detrás había una puerta. La abrieron y grande fue su sorpresa, más escaleras estas bajaban a la oscuridad y lo desconocido. Pero siguieron, ya estaban allí y nada los detendría.

Al final de las escaleras los esperaba una enorme puerta de metal, tal parece que alquilen tenia cosas que proteger, o mucho que ocultar. Forzaron la cerradura y entraron.

Estaba totalmente oscuro, pero no hacía falta la luz para ellos, podían ver perfectamente. Lo que tal vez en ese momento no era tal todo agradable, además de que sus sentidos detectaron el profundo olor a muerte.

Ante ellos se extendía una enorme cámara, con cientos de cadáveres y osamentas, esto era una tumba. Por el estado de algunos cuerpos lograron darse cuenta de que no podían llevar mucho más un año allí, otros parecían tener más tiempo. Pero no fue solo eso lo que le llamo la atención, todos esos cuerpos apilados no estaban así por casualidad todos parecían tener una característica en común.

—Fueron asesinados— dijo Carlisle al observarlas osamentas con disparos en el cráneo, o con fracturas severas— esto es un cementerio la pregunta a quien pertenece, tienes la linterna y la cámara — le pregunto a Rose— debes filmar esto, para los chicos, y puede ser de utilidad.

Rosalie encendió la linterna y la cámara tomando todos los ángulos del lugar, los cuerpos, pero no solo fue eso lo que la luz revelo, en una de las paredes más alejadas un enorme pentagrama, o más bien jeroglíficos, que parecían estar escritos con sangre.

— creo que esto es más que un cementerio.— comento Rosalie.

— No conozco eso símbolos, creo que es ruso antiguo., fílmalo bien necesitaremos enviárselo a los chicos.

Filmo las figuras, que cada vez se hacían más extrañas.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto Esme en voz alta

—Lo vamos a averiguar…

Rosalie se detuvo, y todos lo oyeron un latido.

Tan consternados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba siguiendo, los latidos no venían de la cámara, sino de la planta alta, Rose corrió escaleras arriba y los latidos del corazón se fueron acelerando más como si también estuviera corriendo, salieron del hospital, y lo diviso lo que parecía ser una persona.

— ¡Espera!— grito pero la figura no se detuvo si no que se internó en un edificio, la siguió pero luego perdió el rastro, ya no se escuchaba nada solo el aterrador sonido de la naturaleza muerta a su alrededor.

Que mierda estaba pasando.

Carlisle y Esme se reunieron con ella después de un momento.

—lo perdiste

—entro aquí, pero ya no sé dónde está.

— Lo encontraremos.

—Alguien nos está vigilando, como mierda no nos dimos cuenta antes.

— debemos calmarnos Rose — dijo Esme — sé que es difícil pero tenemos que hacerlos, las cosas se ponen cada vez más misteriosas, sé que es difícil pero debemos tratar de centrarnos en lo que vinimos hacer.

—No sabemos qué significa todo esto— respondió Rosalie —pero tal vez hayamos encontrado a alguien que si lo sabe. Debemos saber quién nos está vigilando, no será tan difícil— sonrió ante sus palabras— después de todo solo es un simple humano. Cacémoslo

Aun no lo sabían pero estaban a punto de descubrir un secreto mucho más grande del que imaginaron, la verdad estaba sobre sus cabezas o mejor dicho bajo sus pies.

00000000000/00000000000/000000000000

 _Agosto 2014…._

Frio, solo frio, nada más que el frio carcomiendo mis huesos, robándome la vida poco a poco.

—Despierta.

Quien habla, que quieres

—abre los ojos. Míralo por ti misma.

Obedecí sus palabras, hice el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos, estaba boca abajo en el suelo, moví mi rostro aunque lo mejor habría sido quedarme como estaba. Después de todo lo único que podía ver eran cadáveres, montones y montones de cadáveres. Así era como todo iba a terminar, yo rodeada por cadáveres, vaya al menos me podriría en compañía.

Ya casi no sentía mi cuerpo, y el frio del lugar apenas y me dejaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Y sumado a eso la herida del disparo en mi pecho que poco a poco me iba robando las fuerzas no estaba ayudando para nada…

¡Un momento! Me habían disparado en el pecho como es que aún sigo consiente.

—porque yo quiero que lo estés. Levántate — quien hablaba mierda.

Hice el esfuerzo de levantarme, pero lo único que pude fue voltear mi cuerpo, quedando con el rostro mirando al techo del lugar. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme.

— Bueno al menos es algo— dijo y un hombre apareció en mi campo de visión, era tan pálido como un cadáver, con el cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azules, iba totalmente vestido de negro.— normalmente cuando las mujeres me ven causo reacciones mas efusivas, pero lo dejare pasar debido a las condiciones en las que se ha dado este encuentro.— comento como si hablara del clima— debo confesar que me has sorprendido, sobrevivir a este pequeño infierno ya es un logro en sí, podría ser el final, las luces apagándose, y las palabras y se pudrió en una fosa por siempre saliendo en la gran pantalla; sin duda puedo presagiar un éxito.— eso era una burla — Pero a la gente no le gustan los finales tristes, donde realmente se muestran la verdad de la decadencia humana, ¿no te parece?

No respondí, es que apenas y podía seguir sus palabras y más aun no entendía que mierda quería decir.

—bien, bien es cierto demasiada palabrería, no sirve de nada prefiero las acciones son mejores y me gustan, al punto directo a donde tiene que ser .—se tocó la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo profundamente— Veras Isabella Swan, este es tu final, tu maldito destino es podrirte en esta mierda que ellos han creado, solo así, eres solo otra víctima más de esto.

Podría decirme algo que no sabía ya.

— Es cierto —dijo — ya tú lo sabes, no hay nada para ti, si no la muerte, y puedes entregarte a ella ahora mismos o escuchar esta pequeña propuesta que vengo hacerte, ya no tienes nada que perder puedes quedarte aquí, y terminar como tienes que hacerlo. O puedes cambiarlo todo. Yo vengo a ofrecerte tu retribución, vengo a que puedas hacer realidad tus fantasías de venganza, yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de sumir a todos los que te dañaron en tu propio infierno.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

Era acaso la oportunidad que estaba pidiendo desde hace tanto tiempo, o era solo una alucinación causada por mi mente agonizante.

Además que ganaría el, no creo que vaya por allí ofreciéndole a la gente hacer realidad sus venganzas personales.

— No realmente no me dedico a eso — respondió — pero no hay intensiones nobles en esto, todos saldremos ganando. Aunque hay una cosa que olvide preguntarte, si lograra hacer realidad todos tus deseos de venganza que serias capaz de darme, ¿qué estarías dispuesta hacer para ver tus sueños hecho realidad?.

No era como si me quedara mucho, que tenía aun para ofrecer, no tenía nada.

—no me interesan las posesiones, las cosas brillantes no me atraen; prefiero otro tipo de cosas, más permanentes y que no tienen precio, aun tienes algo muy valioso y eso es lo que quiero a cambio de mi ayuda.

¿Qué es lo que aún tengo?

—Es algo muy simple Isabella, dame lo único que te queda y te prometo que tus enemigos temblaran y se arrepentirán de todo lo que te hicieron. Dame tu vida inmortal, quiero tu alma…

Mi alma.

No es que fuera muy religiosa, y apenas y había pensado en lo que me esperaba al otro lado una vez que mi vida acabara, para mí eso siempre había sido incierto, es que después de haber pasado tanto tiempo intentado sobrevivir nunca me había puesto a pensar en que ocurriría conmigo si moría en alguna de las peleas que tenía.

Simplemente nunca paso por mi mente que moriría.

Pero aquí estaba, preguntándome ahora realmente me esperaba algo en el otro lado, se me perdonarían mis pegados, mis manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de otros, había acaso una oportunidad para mí.

Pero la duda prevalecía, podría olvidarlo todo, si mis pecados me eran perdonados y entraba al tan aclamado paraíso; era yo capaz de dejar impune todo, de permitir que ellos siguieran condenado a más jóvenes, ¿que siguieran robándoles su futuro a otros?.

Allí la respuesta era más que clara, yo no era capaz, del olvido, y la indiferencia, yo no era capaz de dejar mi venganza, porque lo que yo más anhelaba era eso, eso fue lo que me mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo. Y no era capaz de renunciar ahora ni siquiera por la promesa de una vida mejor.

—tenemos un trato —dijo y extendió su mano hacia mí, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo pero lo logre, y cuando estaba por tomar su mano…—casi se me olvida, no tiene gran importancia y no te afectara en nada pero me traerá más beneficios a mí, solo digamos que serás de mucha ayuda, quizás mas de la que te imaginas, pero ahora a lo importante ¿cerramos el trato?

Y así lo hice tome su mano.

Y sentí.

Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí la herida de mi pecho cerrarse, sentí que mis fuerzas regresaban, sentí que podía hacer todo.

— Ahora ponte de pie que hay mucho que hacer.

Lo hice era como si nada me hubiera pasado.

El comenzó alejarse de mí, pero hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Salimos de esa tumba, parecía que estábamos en el viejo hospital, así que habían sido muy listos, habían ocultado un nuevo cementerio en una antigua morgue, nadie nunca buscaría en una morgue.

Seguí avanzando por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegamos a la salida. Y vi la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

El atardecer.

El sol ocultándose.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a ver el sol, volví a respirar el aire fresco, sentir la brisa mover mi cabello.

Sentir la libertad…

00000000000/00000000000/000000000000

 **¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!,** la verdad he estado bastante ocupada y solo tenía mitad del capítulo desde julio, y hasta ahora no había podido terminarlo. No tengo mucho que decir más que ya vimos cómo se van entrelazando las dos historias.

ACLARACION: recuerden que esto son saltos en el tiempo por lo que Bella nos cuenta esta en pasado, y lo Cullen en el presente, no desesperen que ambas historias están por encontrarse definitivamente.

Quiero agradecer a: **ashleyswan , karen McCarthy y a soledadcullen** por déjame sus comentarios, quiero decirles que me animan a seguir, y siempre me recuerdan que debo seguir hasta el final sin importar nada. Así que chicas este capítulos es de ustedes espero leer su opiniones y disculpen la tardanza. Agradezco también a todos lo que me añadieron a sus alertas y favoritos, sin ustedes esto no sería posible se los aseguro. déjenme sus opiniones, hipótesis, amenazas lo que quieran, que yo con gusto las responderé.

Espero que me sigan acompañando, tengo mucho planes, entre ellos terminar esta historia, y publicar unos oneshop que tengo guardados.

Gracias y nos vemos pronto.

PD: si la tesis no me mato (por cierto la aprobé con la máxima calificación) nada lo hará…

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**


	9. El Principio del Fin (Parte II)

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 **El Principio del Fin**

 **Parte II**

"La creencia en algún tipo de maldad sobrenatural no es necesaria. Los hombres por sí solos ya son capaces de cualquier maldad."

(Joseph Conrad)

Actualidad

 _Pripiat, Chernobil._

Continuaron buscando a la figura misteriosa, hasta lo que parecía ser un viejo hotel. El lobby estaba algo maltratado pero no se parecía en nada a los edificios que ya habían visitado, este parecía extrañamente nuevo, era como si la hierba estuviera creciendo recientemente en lugar de llevar años en la estructura deshabitada, o como si alguien la hubiera estado limpiando hasta hace poco.

El lugar era dominado por una enorme pintura pegada a la pared al borde de las escaleras, un viejo cuadro de lo que parecía un amanecer en la ciudad.

— Este lugar es cada vez más raro —dijo Esme mirando la pintura, se acercó más y pudo sentir una ráfaga de aire venir del cuadro, tomo el marco de este y le dio un tirón revelando una puerta— y se pone cada vez peor.

—bueno otra puerta misteriosa— comentó Rosalie — hagámoslo de una vez.

Abrieron la puerta y otro enorme vestíbulo se mostró ante ellos, pero no fue el lujo lo que les hizo sorprenderse, no, fueron los cadáveres tirados en el piso de la estancia, por lo menos treinta cuerpos estaban en el lugar, con un avanzado estado de descomposición.

Carlisle se acercó para examinar con mayor detenimiento algunos de los cuerpos que estaban más cercanos a él.

—estas personas no tienen ninguna laceración, o heridas, pero es más que obvio que no murieron por causas naturales— continuo su reconocimiento en otros cadáveres— ven esas coloración azulada, en sus pieles y labios, es cianosis, falta de oxígeno— miro hacia una de las ventilas en uno de los extremos de la habitación.— creo que podríamos estar en una cámara de gas improvisada.

—eso sería muy nazi.

—Aunque ya nada de esto debería sorprendernos.— dijo Rosalie desde uno de los extremos de la habitación donde esta otra puerta —miren esto son disparos.

La puerta parecía tener abolladuras de disparos, aunque las balas no parecían haber traspasado la puerta por lo que se podía deducir que los disparos fueron hechos desde el otro lado de la misma.

Rosalie tomo la manilla de la puerta abriéndola, y mostrando que al otro lado había más cadáveres, con las mismas condiciones que los anteriores, por otro lado lograron apreciar que la puerta parecía tener una cerradura eléctrica bastante moderna y por supuesto las puertas parecían estar fortificadas lo que explicaba porque las balas no habían sido capaces de traspasarla. La continuar revisando el lugar que no era más que un pasillo largo que se extendía hasta una escalera que bajabas hacia las profundidades de la tierra.

Ya habían llegado hasta aquí, así que ya no tenían de otra debían continuar hasta el final sin importar que otras cosas horribles vieran.

Bajaron, era cierto que había cosas muy raras en este lugar pero otra de ellas era que las luces del lugar estaban encendida, lo que dejaba más preguntas. Pero eso lo dejarían para después.

Al llegar hasta el final de la escalera, esta les mostro otro pasillo que nuevamente terminaba en otra puerta, esta vez más grande y de color plateado. Con un inscripción en la parte superior "EL FUERTE VIVE, EL DEBIL MUERE".

Abrieron la puerta y mostraron algo que era incompresible para ellos, era como una pequeña arena, había gradas con asientos, hasta un pequeño palco más arriba. Al final de las gradas, estaba lo que parecía ser una piscina en forma de octágono, con el agua verde, lo que indicaba el paso del tiempo, pero no era una piscina normal esta estaba rodeada por rejas de acero, lo que la hacía ver como una jaula.

— ¿Qué mierda es este lugar?— pregunto Rosalie

— eso mismo quisiera saber.

A un lado de la arena había otro pasillo que comunicaba con otra puerta, al abrirla nuevamente vieron unas escaleras por las cuales continuaron su camino, al bajar se encontraron con otra red de pasillos, uno terminaba en lo que parecía ser un gimnasio. Aunque no se detuvieron mucho tiempo allí, continuaron revisando los pasillos hasta llegar a otra puerta con enormes cerraduras, las cuales estaban abiertas, así que entraron en la habitación, y como ya había sido un patrón constante no les hizo falta mirar dos veces el lugar para darse cuenta de lo que era. Habían entrado a una cárcel, pequeñas habitaciones enrejadas, no había ventanas en ellas, solo un viejo catre y el escusado.

— creo que tengo una idea de lo que hacían aquí — contestó Carlisle — todo lo que hemos estado descubriendo todo encaja. Trafico de blancas, pero temo que no solo llegue hasta allí.

— ¿Acaso hay más?— Pregunto Esme

—me temo que si— respondió pensativo — creo que esto es más que trata de blancas, eran forzadas a pelear para sobrevivir, asesinando a otras, la supervivencia del más fuerte.

—crees que Bella…— Esme no puedo terminar, es que la mera idea de que esa pobre chica fuera sometida a tales tratos, solo pensar que ella podría haber estado en este lugar tan horrible, sola, asusta, desesperada, y que ellos no habían podido hacer nada. Que nunca se imaginaron con no podía estar bien; eso era igual de horrible para ellos. Saber que no estaban para ayudarla era lo peor. Aunque no sabían aun si verdaderamente ella había estado en ese lugar, imaginarla aquí en estas condiciones era demasiado terrible.

— No lo sabemos aún— Respondió Carlisle en un susurro ya que no podía estar cien por ciento seguros de que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Continuemos, no descubriremos la verdad si nos quedamos aquí mirando las paredes —Dijo bruscamente Rosalie, que si bien era cierto nunca había tenido un cariño especial por Bella como lo tenía el resto de la familia, no deseaba que le ocurriera nada, y mucho menos las cosas que pasaban aquí. Por eso le había prometido a Edward llegar hasta las últimas instancias, porque ella sabía lo que era el verdadero dolor, después de todo ella lo experimentó en carne propia, y no le deseaba eso ni a su peor enemigo.

Salieron de ese lugar y llegaron a volvieron a la red de pasillos, esta vez vieron una puerta de madera, pero antes de abrirla escucharon lo que parecían ser sollozos. Alguien lloraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente se posicionaron alrededor de la puerta para evitar que la persona escapara. Abrieron la puerta y otra vez la sorpresa vino a ellos, ante ellos se extendía un enorme estudio piso alfombrado, en una de sus paredes múltiples pantallas con lo que parecía ser un sistema de seguridad, al frente dominando la habitación estaba un gigantesco escritorio de caoba, pero la grandeza de la habitación se veía opacada por dos cosas que no encajaban para nada, una la chica andrajosa y sucia que lloraba en uno de los rincones de la habitación, y dos el cuerpo desmembrado que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Rosalie fue la más rápida en reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre la chica.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?— preguntó — ¿Qué es todo esto?

La chica solo sollozo más fuerte.

— ¡contesta!

—yo no sé nada, no sé nada, nada, ¡nada! — respondió en ruso, con voz estrangulada.

— Claro que sabes que mierda paso aquí responde de una maldita vez.

La chica solo se mecía sobre si misma tomándose las rodillas

— no sé nada, nada…

— Rosalie tal vez deberías ser un poco más amable— le respondió Esme — la pobre parece estar bastante asustada.

—y una mierda.

— querida nadie va hacerte daño puedes decirnos ¿Quién eres?, puedes decirnos ¿Qué es este lugar?

—yo no sé nada, nada…

— bueno estamos buscando a una chica que creemos puedo haber estado aquí. Su nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos le decían Bella. Sabes algo de ella.

La chica empezó a temblar, a tal grado que sus dientes castañearon.

— ¿sabes algo de ella?

— ¡No! No sé quién es, nada, no diré nada, ¡no sé nada!— a la chica le dio una crisis histérica y empezó a gritar.

Era más que obvio que la mujer sabia de quien hablábamos.

—por favor ayúdanos, necesitamos encontrarla.

— no sé nada, el mal, el mal vendrá por mí, yo no sé nada.

— Por supuesto que sabes algo, y será mejor que lo digas antes de que te arranque la verdad a golpes.

—Rosalie contrólate de esa forma no obtendremos nada.

Rose respiraba como si le costara hacerlo, la ira estaba nublando su juicio, y eso no era nada bueno para ninguno.

—cómo quieres que me controle cuando sabemos que ella miente. — Contestó fúrica— Habla de una vez que paso con las personas de aquí. ¡Que paso con Bella!

La chica se quedó callada.

Esme se arrodillo cerca de ella y la chica trato de alejarse. Pero Esme fue más rápida y lo evito.

—chica, hemos viajado desde muy lejos, solo queremos saber la verdad, ¿qué paso aquí?, ¿qué le paso a estas personas?

La chica, miro a Esme sin mirarla.

—los mato a todos, no hubo piedad para nadie, los vio retorcerse y lo disfruto, no sabía lo que ocurría, ¿por qué a mí no me hizo lo mismo?, ¿por qué?— decía con desesperación— se supone que había muerto, pero regreso, regreso desde el infierno.

— ¿Quién?

— No, no, no, ya dije mucho, vendrá por mí, va a regresar y me matara, me matara como a ellos, como a él —dijo señalando los restos en el escritorio — vendrá por mí, yo no sé nada, nada, nada.

— Es más que obvio que ha vivido un evento traumático— dijo Carlisle— parece decir incoherencias, aunque tal vez no del todo. Si bien entiendo alguien que creyeron muerto fue el responsable de todo esto.

Aunque eso no tenía importancia ya que todos estaban muertos.

Carlisle miro nuevamente a la chica fijamente, y noto algo en el suelo cerca de ella, lo tomo y vio que se trataba de una identificación que la que ponía " Dasha Vasíliev" la fotografía que tenía la identificación se asemejaba a la chica que catatónica del piso.

— así que Dasha, es lo que hiciste para estar aquí. —Le pregunto — se eras parte de esto es muy claro que no eres tan inocente como haces ver.

Ella subió la mirada perdida como si recordara algo

— la oscuridad, la muerte viene, viene, yo no dije nada no sé nada, ¡NO SE NADA!

00000000000/00000000000/000000000000

 **NOTA**

Y bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Sé que he estado ausente por bastante tiempo, estoy con lo de mi graduación, además de que estoy trabajando lo que me ha dificultado actualizar, sin mencionar que el estar sentada demasiado tiempo hace que mi espalda sufra por lo que me he tardado nuevamente.

Sé que tal vez todos esperaban la respuesta al misterio y la verdad es que si planeaba que solo fuera un capitulo, pero luego me dije que deseaba mantener el misterio un poco más, aunque básicamente se darán cuenta de a dónde vamos. Ya cada vez falta menos, verán llevo tres días escribiendo esto y mi espalda me mata, pero allí vamos, tengo que decirles que el final ya está escrito en mi cabeza como hace un año, eso no lo he cambiado para nada pero al principio me plantee un fic de 10 capitulo pero creo que eso no será así, ya que mi cabeza a ideado otras cosas para llegar al final. Quería acabar este fic antes de Halloween pero como vieron fue imposible, pero quiero que entiendan una cosa, no está en mis planes dejar esta historia, yo sigo aquí y seguiré hasta terminarla y hasta publicare otras mientras ustedes estén conmigo dejándome sus comentarios yo siempre volveré.

Bueno que les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy muy revelador cierto.

 **Quiero agradecer a: _soledadcullen_ , _ashleyswan_ y a _VivisBatallita_ por sus comentarios, que siempre me alientan a vencer las dificultades y continuar haciendo lo que me gusta así que este capi, es todo de ustedes. Espero tener sus opiniones sobre él, también gracias a todos lo que me añadieron a sus alertas y favoritos. Estoy pensando en comenzar mañana a escribir el próximo capi, ya que lo tengo fresco en mi mente, pero mi espalda no me deja continuar esta noche asi que será mañana que comience, así que si puede retroalimentarme para que me ponga a escribir no me molestaría, así que ahora depende de ustedes. A cambio les daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene, si lo se me encanta esto de la extorción. jajaja**

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	10. El Principio del Fin (Parte III)

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Este capítulo tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **El Principio del Fin**

 **Parte III**

"En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre."

 _(Friedrich Nietzsche)_

Pov Bella.

 _Agosto 2014…_

Era la hora de la reivindicación, había llegado el momento que tanto había deseado. La emoción y la ansiedad se mezclaban en una sola, realmente era un gran coctel de sensaciones, esto sería épico, sería mi momento de suprema felicidad, una felicidad que obtendría mediante uno de los placeres más grandes que podía experimentar el ser humano, la venganza. Esta sensación era lo mejor y eso que aún no había hecho nada.

Después de todo no sería tonta, no tendría nada por sentado, todo debía ser calculado fríamente, después de todo eran muchos contra mí, y ellos tenían las de perder, pero nada sería a la ligera todo había sido planeado con mucha precisión. Había estudiado planos del edificio, robado los códigos de seguridad, había tomado medidas precisas para deshacerme de todos los que estarían dentro hoy, ya que esta noche el lugar está lleno, así que no lo retrasaría más llevaría a esos bastardos al infierno. De algo me había servido prepararme para mi fallido escape la vez pasada, quien diría que toda la información que había logrado reunir serviría ahora no para escapar sino para entrar.

No iba a poder contra todos, además de que alguno podría escapar, y eso no podía ser, lo que llevaba a la otra parte del plan y a mi inesperado benefactor y compañero.

El cual acababa de aparecer.

— lo has hecho, conseguiste lo que te pedí.

— ya está listo, el sistema de aire acondicionado está conectado a tu pequeña sorpresa— respondió —nadie saldrá de allí, tendrás treinta minutos antes de que el gas se libere en los conductos de aire, las cantidades son letales, así que si no quiere volver a morir tendrás que hacerlo rápido.

— Si eso funciona como dices creo que acaba de superar a Hitler, esto será la máxima cámara de gas— dije, y una cámara de gas no estaría completa sin ácido cianhídrico, era genial que me gustara la historia ya que había recreado la cámara de gas perfecta, los nazis me envidiarían. — bien entrare, hare lo que tengo que hacer y saldré pan comido.

—si te atrapan no hay segundas oportunidades.

—Lo sé ya me lo dijiste — en su muy psicópata explicación por cierto.

—solo lo confirmo.

—esta copiado, ya lo entendí. — estábamos en la puerta trasera del hotel abandonado que servía de fachada para toda esta operación. Si quería que el plan funcionara a la perfección tenía que cerrar las dos únicas puertas que eran las vías de escape del lugar, y eso solo se lograba si acedia al sistema de seguridad. — no fallare.

—Eso espero. —Dijo mostrando un pequeño botón rojo, para luego oprimirlo— tus treinta minutos están corriendo ya.

No perdí tiempo y entre por la puerta, esta era una salida de emergencia así que no tuve que preocuparme por la seguridad en esta, creo que lo bueno de tener una operación ilegal en una ciudad fantasma era que no tenías que preocuparte mucho por la presencia de intrusos.

Seguí avanzando por los pasillos, logre evadir la seguridad lo suficiente, entre en las celdas de castigo ya que estas comunicaban con uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la arena. Escuche voces por lo que me pegue más a la pared más cercana encontrando un extintor y un hacha, bien eso me serviría.

Camine despacio para no ser detectada.

—tenías que empezar con sensiblería hermano, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado— dijo una voz que reconocí como la de uno de los guardias— tenías que recordar las reglas, ellas son solo objetos que sirven para darle dinero al jefe, son mujeres muchas hay. Pero tú tenías que sacar tu lado humano con la puta americana. Y ahora mírate, ella está muerta y tu muy pronto la seguirás.

Me fui acercando más a la voz, hasta mirar en la celda de castigo. Vaya y que sorpresa me lleve, Grigorii estaba esposado en el potro de tortura, su espalda totalmente destrozada por lo que podía ver él era una masa sanguinolenta de lo que solía ser. Esto sí que era nuevo, él nunca me había ayudado, claro me había enseñado a defenderme y todo eso pero al fin de cuentas eso era solo para que yo les generara las divisas que querían.

Vi como el guardia se ponía de pie con un arma en una mano, y supe lo que venía; No hacía falta ser un genio. No sabía lo que me había motivado, para hacer lo que hice a continuación pero lo hice, me aproxime rápidamente detrás del guardia y clave con todas mis fuerzas el hacha en la unión entre su hombro y cuello, el tipo apenas y tuvo tiempo a mirarme al momento de caer y desangrarse en el sucio suelo de la celda. Tome su arma, la cual solo tenía una sola bala. Y mire a Grigorii agonizante como estaba, mentiría si dijera que no me causo una mezcla entre satisfacción y pena. Que había hecho este hombre para que lo castigaran de tal manera.

Me acerque, por una insana sensación quería ver su rostro, quería ver la miseria y el dolor reflejado en él. Quería contemplar su sufrimiento. Así que me coloque frente a él y lo mire, su cabeza esta baja, y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, continuaba vivo pero respiraba con dificultad.

No había nada que hacer, dejarlo aquí o si en algún momento por mi cabeza pasara la ridícula idea de tratar de sácalo, no sobreviviría. No podía hacer nada además de… hacerlo más rápido.

En ese momento como si el leyera mis pensamientos alzo la cabeza, y me miro.

—vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí. — Dijo y me pareció escuchar una risa en su voz— sabía que eras dura, aunque no me imagine que tanto…—tosió y vi la sangre gotear de su boca.

— Estas muriendo —respondí — te mentiría si te dijera que siento lo que te ha pasado, después de todo eres un maldito hijo de puta, que destrozo no solo mi vida si no la de muchas otras antes de mí.

El guardo silencio.

— solo quisiera saber una cosa, acaso una muy pequeña parte de ti, una mínima parte esta arrepentida de todo el dolor que causaste.

— No todos tenemos elección, primor —dijo —yo nací para esto, y tu bueno tuviste mala suerte pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

— sabes te dejare aquí, y sufrirás esperando una muerte larga y dolorosa —respondí, claro que no viviría mucho tiempo cuando el gas se dispersara en el lugar— tengo cuentas que atender con tu jefe.

—con que buscando venganza, lamento decepcionarte, pero aunque lograras acércate al hombre y acabar con el nunca podrías salir.

— para tu información, tengo todo resuelto, porque si no estaría aquí voy a acabar con todo esto, con todos, nadie va a sobrevivir.

—pareces muy confiada, es que hiciste un pacto con el demonio o algo.

— Eso es exactamente lo que hice —le sonreí ya que sinceramente había acertado — ahora si me disculpas me iré, tengo cosas que terminar.

Empecé a alejarme, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—espera…

—ahora que quieres, estoy ocupada

— Si es verdad que has venido a matarlos a todos, hay algo que tienes que hacer primero.

— A ver ¿y que sería eso?— pregunte

— mátame.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, como lo oyes si realmente estas decidida a matar a todo aquí, vas a tener que comenzar conmigo.

— no voy a ponértelo tan fácil, quiero que sufras — le dije — es lo mínimo que mereces, después de todo lo que has hecho. Dame una razón por la que yo debería, hacerte las cosas más fáciles.

Me miro seriamente.

— Porque yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti— dijo con seriedad — si estuvieras en esta situación no dudaría, en seguida lo haría, no soy tan sádico como parezco ser, pero tenía que hacer las cosas así, esto es lo que soy, nunca pude tomar una verdadera decisión por mí mismo, siempre fue por orden de otro. Te lo pido, déjame elegir. Quiero que sea a mi manera.

No dije nada, que podía decir.

— es lo único que quiero. Por favor quiero que seas tú.

Como negarme, era su última voluntad.

— está bien lo hare rápido.

— Si eso quiero.

Me puse a sus espaldas iba a dispararle por detrás, un tiro certero en su cabeza…

—espera.

—ya te arrepentiste.

— Claro que no

— Entonces que pasa ahora.

— hazlo de frente, quiero que lo último que vea sea a ti.

— Estás loco — le respondí

—solo hazlo.

Volvía frente a él, y coloque el arma frente a su cabeza.

—Aun puedes arrepentirte— le dije

— No, hazlo de una vez.

Me tomo un momento decidirme, esta no era mi elección, esto era lo que él quería y como él me había hecho un favor en este mundo retorcido, yo le haría uno a él.

No me detuve más a pensarlo, simplemente apunte y jale el gatillo.

Se hizo el silencio total, yo solo mire al hombre muerto, la sangre cayendo al piso.

Gracias Grigorii, en este mundo retorcido supongo que estamos a mano.

Lo contemple una vez más, tomo el hacha y seguí adelante.

Continúe por los pasillos, no podía detenerme a pensar, eso lo dejaría para después. Evadí a los guardias en la medida que me fue posible, claro tuve que matar a un par, otra vez utilizando el hacha, mientras que a otro lo estrangule con un cinturón de su colega muerto. Después de bastante al fin alcance la arena principal, la piscina que me había visto matar a tantas mujeres.

Aunque no fue mi lado sentimental lo que me hizo detenerme a observar, no más bien fue el cuerpo que flotaba en la piscina, el cuerpo de alguien que conocía muy bien. Era Sonya, esa pobre chica había sido forzada a participar en esta barbarie, y no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder sobrevivir; y era mi culpa, la chica me había ayudado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Lo siento Sonya, prometo que volveré por ti, pero ahora tengo que buscarlo y hacerlo pagar todo esto.

Emprendí mi camino nuevamente por la red de pasillo, vi el salón que se usaba como gimnasio, vi a los guardias y a varias de las mujeres allí, pero no me importo, seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la oficina del maldito hijo de puta.

Entre con fuerza esperando encontrarlo en su silla, pero el lugar estaba vacío, así que me prepare, sabía que si venía acompañado sería casi imposible cumplir con mi objetivo, así que debía actuar más con inteligencia y menos con impulsividad. Tome de su escritorio un pisapapeles bastante pesado y luego espere detrás de la puerta, solo era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo que sabía no me sobraba pero tenía que hacer esto o nunca podría estar en paz, lo único que me daría la tranquilidad seria la sangre de ese hombre en mis manos.

Espere hasta el momento en que se abrió la puerta ya estaba preparada para todo, aguarde hasta estar segura de que era el, entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta, estaba más que segura de que era el, así que sin pensarlo me abalancé contra él y golpee su cabeza con el pisapapeles hasta que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Hora de comenzar con la diversión.

Sabía que el malnacido guardaba cadenas y todo tipo de materiales de tortura no solo en su habitación ni no también en su maldita oficina, así que busque las cadenas que más de una vez utilizo conmigo, justicia poética.

Moví su cuerpo hasta posarlo sobre su escritorio, quedo acostado sobre el con los brazos y piernas separados, coloque las cadenas alrededor de estos, además de pasarla sobre su abdomen para mantenerlo bien sujeto, no me arriesgaría a que escapara; el tiempo era muy corto como para divertirme como realmente quería, pero supongo que tendría que conformarme; una vez que me asegure de que estaba bien sujeto busque el jarrón con agua y la tire sobre él, se removió y despertó luchando por zafarse, lástima que no conseguiría lograr.

— ¡te quedan las cadenas!

— ¿Qué mierda? se supones que tu estas muerta.

—Si larga historia, pero para resumir, no quise morir sin haberte llevado conmigo primero deberías sentirte alegado —respondí sarcásticamente —todo es por ti.

Siguió forcejeando.

— Yo no haría eso de ser tú— le dije y le mostré el hacha —el ruido me molesta. Ha y otra cosa no pidas ayuda, como tú mismo me ilustraste nadie vendrá a ayudarte, nadie podrá oír tus gritos, así que saltémonos la escena de histeria y esas cosas y vayamos a la verdadera diversión.

— no saldrás de aquí con vida maldita perra.

— te diré un pequeño secreto, nadie de aquí saldrá vivo, ¿quieres saber porque?— le pregunte de todas maneras daba igual que quisiera no escuchar la respuesta ya que igual se lo diría— tengo una pequeña sorpresa que se activará en unos cuantos minutos y matara a todo adentro. Nadie escapara y con eso se termina toda tu mierda.

—eres más ilusa si piensas que esto se acaba con destruirme, pues nos solo estas cortando una cabeza putita, pero saldrán más, hay millones de los nuestros, esto nunca se acabara.

— Talvez nunca se acabe, pero te aseguro que destruiré todo lo que has creado, que voy a acabar con todos ustedes, y voy a disfrutar de sobremanera con ello.

Mire hacia uno de los extremos de la habitación y me encontré con la consola de seguridad del lugar.

— Pero mira posiblemente me allá hecho el trabajo más fácil— fui hasta la computadora principal y accedí a ella, si bien tenia códigos estos no representaron una amenaza para mí, busque entre los archivos lo que quería, nombres y más nombres de los que estaban involucrados en esta mierda, tome un pendrive de entre sus cosas y copie toda la información, además accedí al sistema de seguridad cambiando todas las contraseñas y programando el cierre completo de las salidas del complejo, ahora una vez saliera nadie podría hacerlo después. Vi el control remoto que se usaba para el cierre inalámbrico, si el hijo de puta cerraba desde su oficina a todos en el maldito lugar.

—bueno una vez ya hecho lo que tenía que hacer— le dije blandiendo el hacha sobre el —es momento de que me encargue de ti; ahora solo tengo que decidir, ¿derecho o izquierdo? ¿Qué te gustaría perder primero?

El solo me miro, y si las miradas mataran yo habría caído muerta allí mismo.

— talvez si me suplicas…no, no dejare de hacer esto, pero si suplicas posiblemente sea más rápido.

—No voy a suplicarle a una puta como tú.

— Vamos suplícale a esta puta.

Nada. Hasta el final.

Tome el hacha con fuerza y la clave en su pierna izquierda, y me regodee con el grito de dolor que lanzo.

—y ahora estás listo para suplicarme. ¡Ruégame que tenga piedad!

— ¡Muérete!— grito

— Respuesta incorrecta —digo y ahora voy a su otra pierna, y ¡oh! Que maravilloso son sus gritos. — nada que decir

— ¡MALDITA PUTA!

Hay que seguir, ahora voy a su brazo izquierdo. Nunca me voy a aburrir de sus gritos, demonios, ojala tuviera una grabadora así podría conservarlos para que me arrullaran por las noches.

— Aun te queda un brazo — le informe — no vayas a desmayarte ahora, sé que has pedido mucha sangre y todo, pero no hagas algo tan marica como desmayarte.

Fui por el brazo derecho.

—ahora solo queda algo más, ¿algo que quieras decir?

— Te veré en el infierno

— ¡allí te veré!, espérame sentado.

Con más fuerza que nunca, corte su cuello, separando así su cabeza la cual cayó al suelo. Y entonces me di cuenta de una cosa. Los que dicen que la venganza es mala y te consume estaban totalmente… equivocados, esta era la mejor sensación de mi vida, ¡acababa de matar al maldito que desgracio mi vida!

Así que no lo pensé y seguí cortando su cuerpo, ¡que felicidad!

— _Ya es suficiente_ — escuche su voz en mi cabeza— _te quedan diez minutos_.

— Aguafiestas — pero tenía razón, ya me había divertido bastante.

Bien había otro cabo que cerrar, fui hacia la consola y clave el hacha en ella, no podía permitir que reiniciaran el sistema o algo. No iba a fallar a estas alturas.

Fui hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir mire el cuerpo desmembrado, y la satisfacción no me abandono.

—púdrete maldito.

Bien es hora, Salí con el hacha dispuesta a matar a quien se me atravesara, el tiempo corría en mi contra así que corrí por los pasillos.

Patee a varios guardias, y mate a otros, me abría paso hasta llegar al lujoso vestíbulo donde vi a los hijos de putas que colaboraban con esto, hombres y mujeres que pagaban por ver los actos de barbarie que aquí se cometían, cuanto me gustaría cortarles la cabeza a todos, pero no tendrían el honor, ello morirían como a las mujeres que se ahogaron en la arena.

Corrí entre esos locos con los guardias pisándome los talones, hasta llegar hasta la puerta de salida en el lobby del antiguo hotel. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sentía a más de un guardia jalarme, aunque ninguno logro detenerme. Llegue hasta la puerta y la cerré apenas Salí, sentí a los guardias disparar contra la puerta. Pero era inútil era una puerta reforzada.

—En su cara imbéciles— presione el botón que tome de la oficina y escuche todos los cerrojos correrse el complejo quedo cerrado.

Salí y me senté en las escaleras del viejo hotel.

—Justo a tiempo— dijo el demonio llegando hasta donde estaba— creo que te has divertido bastante.

— Gracias por esta oportunidad— respondí

— Tienes…— dijo señalándome.

No entendí a que se refería, así que me mire en el aguar verdosa de la fuente del hotel al mirar mi reflejo lo entendí, mi ropa, y mis manos estaban ensangrentada, en otra época el mirar, el oler el siquiera estar cerca de la sangre me habría hecho desmayarme, pero ahora el mirar las sangre escurrir por mi cuerpo, saber a quién pertenecía esta sangre; solo me causaba una sensación de paz.

— bueno ya terminaste, así que es hora de irnos

— espera, tengo algo nuevo que proponerte— dije

— No hay segundas oportunidades

— lo sé, solo es una pequeña propuesta. Te conviene.

Lo pensó.

—has logrado captar mi interés, que propones.

— Te lo diré cuando hallamos terminado aquí. Pero te adelanto que amaras mi propuesta.

— Ya lo veremos Isabella Swan, ya lo veremos…

Claro que sí.

Este solo era el principio del fin…

00000000000/00000000000/000000000000

 **NOTA:**

Bueno esta vez casi ni me tarde, me duele el cuello, pero lo logre quería actualizar desde hace días así que estuve trabajando posiblemente en el mejor capitulo que he escrito hasta ahora, estoy muy orgullosa de este, realmente él lo que quería capturar en la historia, es lo máximo.

Así que no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que lo disfruten, si fue un poco sádico, pero realmente es así con tiene que ser Bella Swan ahora.

Quiero agradecer a: **_Nora y Melina_** por dejarme sus comentarios, gracias muchachas espero haber cumplido con ustedes, este cap está dedicado a ustedes, gracias a todos los que me añadieron a sus alertas y favoritos.

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones. Y espero que les guste este capi tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	11. La Oportunidad

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Este capítulo tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **La Oportunidad**

 _"_ _Quien deja vivo al ofendido, ha de temer siempre a la venganza."_

(Francisco de Quevedo)

Actualidad

 _Pripiat, Chernobil._

—Está loca no va a cooperar— comento Rosalie ya bastante exasperada

—Si de verdad está involucrada, y sabe algo tenemos que seguir intentando, podría decir algo que nos ayuda a encontrar a bella—Esme trato de ser la voz de la razón en Rose.

Todos estaban ya lo bastante nerviosos como para estarse con estupideces pero era más que obvio que la chica no hablaría debido al estrés post traumático que poseía.

— No sé nada. No sé nada, — repetía una y otra vez lo que ya estaba sacando de sus casillas a Rosalie, a tal punto que ya estaba imaginándose estrangularla, y ese pensamiento la hacía sonreír incluso podía imaginar el sonido de su cuello al quebrarse que maravilloso.

Así que para tratar de sacar las ganas que tenia de matarla se puso en pie y camino por la habitación hasta que la las pantallas y lo que parecía ser un sistema de seguridad que estaba conectado a una computadora. Al acercarse noto que el sistema estaba destruido pero si algo sabían ellos era de tecnología. Reviso rápidamente la computadora, era obvio q no funcionaría pero cuando la abrió noto que tanto el disco duro como la memoria RAM de este parecían estar en perfecto estado. Así que las retiro del equipo.

— Creo que no vamos a necesitar de su ayuda. —Informo— aquí tengo el disco duro de la computadora que controla los sistemas de seguridad, por lo que tengo las grabaciones de toda esta mierda.

— Bien hecho Rosalie— la felicito Carlisle— no creo q tengamos mucho que hacer aquí.

— estoy de acuerdo vayámonos ya.

—Pero que hacemos con ella, no podemos llevarla con nosotros— dijo Esme y todos miraron a la chica que catatónica— y no podemos dejarla aquí tampoco.

— yo tengo un par de ideas— respondió Rose

— ¿Alguna que no involucre matarla?

—bien no tengo nada

Se quedaron en silencio pensado que hacer con ella. Después de todo es un ser humana. Sin importar las circunstancias.

— bien creó que puedo tener una solución a este problema—comento Carlisle— tengo un colega que tiene un hospital psiquiátrico en ucrania es lo más cercano en donde podemos dejarla, ya que no podemos abandonar el país sin sus documentos y no tenemos tiempo para estar falsificando unos.

— me parece una buena idea así no tenemos que seguir aguantando su presencia— respondió Rosalie— solo mirarla...

— tranquila Rose, es un ser humano. Aunque sea difícil verla de esa manera.

— como sea.

— bueno salgamos de aquí ya.

Se acercaron a la chica en el piso.

— te llevaremos a un lugar donde van a cuidar de ti.

—no, no, no, quedarme, Me quedo. Lo sabrá va a matarme. No, no, me quedo.

— no creo que tengas opción tú te vienes con nosotros. Y punto

La chica se revolvió, pataleo, grito. Trato por todos los medios de defenderse pero era más que obvio que no podría hacer tal cosa, ellos eran tres y elle una, sin mencionar que estos tres eran vampiros. Así que al final lo lograron, pero aun así no paraba de gritar así que Rose la golpeo haciendo que se desmayara.

— ¡Rose! Esa no es la manera. Podrías haberla lastimado.

—Pero no lo hice, así que no tiene importancia. — respondió restándole importancia después de todo al menos había podido sacar un poco de su frustración en ese solo golpe.

— Debes controlar tus frustraciones Rosalie, sé que todos estamos tensos pero no podemos actuar según nuestros impulsos. — la reprendió Carlisle.

—Buen vámonos de una vez.

Con eso tomaron a la chica y emprendieron camino, ya estaba anocheciendo, se escuchaba a los lobos aullar a las distancia. Un viento frió soplo. Y luego se hizo un completo silencio.

El mal había abandonado la ciudad.

Pero siempre estaría presente en el lugar de los tormento.

000000/000000/00000

Pov Bella

 _Agosto 2014…_

Me senté en la escalera, y seguí mirando mis manos totalmente rojas, apenas y escuchaba lo sollozos y la angustia de la gente atrapada. No sentía ninguna clase de piedad. Después de todo esas personas no mostraron la mínima clemencia por ninguno de los seres humanos que murieron para darles un espectáculo y así satisfacer sus mentes morbosas, pues ahora yo me estaba deleitando con la angustia que les estaba causando.

— ¿Y bien cuál es tu idea?

Mire al tipo.

— no comas ansias, te conviene.

— si no te apresuras esto se acaba, y volverás con los muertos que es donde perteneces.

— puedes esperar un momento, estoy disfrutando esto y opacas mi felicidad.

Lo escucho rabiar para luego gruñir un _humanos_ …

Es que a una no la podían dejar disfrutar por una vez del sufrimiento de sus enemigos.

Cuando los gritos se detuvieron, espere el tiempo suficiente después de todo no quería arriesgarme, los quería a todos muertos ya que tenía una última misión que cumplir antes que cualquier cosa.

Así fue como nuevamente entre al lugar, para apreciar con mayor detalle mi obra. Los cuerpos tenían los síntomas claros de envenenamiento, parece que mi pequeña cámara de gas había sido todo un éxito. Era impresionante. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder aún hay una misión, avance por los pasillos contemplando los cuerpos en el suelo, volvía a la arena donde estaba el cuerpo de Sonya flotando en el agua, una promesa es una promesa.

Cuando me disponía a sacar el cuerpo del agua, lo sentí, alguien me empujo a la piscina y trataba de ahogarme, ¡maldita sea! Como había sido tan descuidada, después de todo los que había logrado como era posible que me pasara esto.

Pero no me dejaría, no estaba preparada para morir de nuevo, no ahora.

Con toda la fuerza que pude tome a mi atacante por los hombros y logre que cayera conmigo al agua, al fin pude ver el rostro de mi agresor.

— Vaya la puta lame botas — le dije

— Maldita puta, como es que están con vida— respondió Dasha atacándome de nuevo, pero ahora no me tomaría por sorpresa; la esquive ella no era rival para mí.

— No eres nadie — la rete — todo lo que eras acabo junto a este lugar.— la tomo y comencé a asfixiarla. Sería tan fácil, solo un poco más y ella moriría, pero qué sentido tendría para mi acabarla ahora, no habría ninguna satisfacción ni nada, a menos que…

La seguí asfixiando hasta que la sentí débil, luego la saque de la piscina y aproveche y también saque el cuerpo de sonya también.

Dasha apenas y había recuperado su respiración cuando la tome por el cabello y empecé a arrastrarlas por todo el lugar.

— Vez eso — le dije mostrándole los cuerpos— todo es mi obra. Pero hay algo mejor que enseñarte.

La arrastre hasta la oficina donde estaban los restos de mi más grande logro. La tomo del rostro y se lo mostré.

—Lo vez, ni él pudo contra mi— comente — y tú tampoco podrás. Este es el fin del camino.

Sentí como temblaba.

— voy hacer que sufras mucho, tanto como el quiero que me supliques por clemencia.

—Por favor.

— crees que va a servir, crees que voy a olvidar todo lo que hiciste, no tú te mereces sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, una que te carcoma a cada momento; una que no te permita olvidar lo que hiciste con todos.

— No por favor…

— Pero no será hoy— le respondí — no voy a matarte hoy, primero voy a verte retorcerte con la incertidumbre de que este puede ser el día o quizás el día siguiente o el siguiente. Eso será más sublime y doloroso que simplemente asesinarte. Entonces simplemente lo hare, voy hacer que sucumbas y en la oscuridad no habrá nadie que te salve.

—no… te lo suplico…

— Si deberías suplicar, porque las tinieblas están sobre ti y nunca te van abandonar— entonces llego el momento de amenazarla una vez más— y si le dices a alguien de esto te aseguro que te voy arrastrar por las calles de este maldito para luego colgarte de la piscina, pero aun no morirás, después te voy a cortar las piernas y voy a dárselas de comer a los lobos, dejare que ellos te mordisqueen un poco y luego te enterrare viva— no sabía si había sido lo suficientemente creativa pero cuanto siguió suplicando y haciendo promesas de que no se lo diría a nadie imagine que mis amenazas tuvieron el efecto deseado— y así vivirás eternamente en la oscuridad.

No aguantaba sus suplicas y gritos de piedad así que tal vez me moleste y golpee su cabeza contra el escritorio y la deje inconsciente, al fin paz.

La deje allí y Me dispuse a salir de la habitación…

— Te veré pronto…

Con eso Salí de la habitación para volver a la arena donde estaba el cuerpo de Sonya la tome y Salí de allí.

Cuando estuve fuera del edificio comencé a caminar, buscaba salir de la ciudad, en este lugar ya no había nada. Después de mucho caminar logre salir de la ciudad y me interne en el bosque y llegue a un prado donde había un gran árbol que apenas tenía hojas verdes, la vida abriéndose camino.

Me pareció el lugar perfecto para que Sonya descansara por fin.

— Ya has terminado

— ¡Mierda! voy a tener que ponerte una campana

— Si causo ese efecto en las personas.

En serio no estaba viendo que estaba ocupada.

— como veras estoy resolviendo un último asunto.— dije y empecé a cavar en la tierra con mis propias manos. Luego de tener un hoyo lo bastante profundo coloque el cuerpo de Sonya dentro, sabía que esto no era nada, ella estaba muerta, pero esperaba que donde ella estuviera al menos consiguiera un poco de la paz que no tuvo mientras estaba con vida. Cuando termine de cubrir su cuerpo me gire hacia ese ser.

— Mi propuesta, consiste en un ganar-ganar— explique— creo que entiendo lo que haces, habían muchas leyendas sobre ti, sobre los tratos que haces, quiero hacer uno nuevo.

— ¿Qué razón tiene para creer que estoy interesado?

— Porque se lo que eres y lo que quieres y te lo daré— le respondí con confianza, después de todo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

— Escucho tu propuesta.

—Solo dame un poco más de tiempo, déjame poner todo los asuntos en orden— le dije seriamente— y a cambio te daré lo que quieres, te daré más vidas. Dame la oportunidad para acabar con todos ellos y sus almas serán tuyas.

— Interesante, pero y luego, una vez que hayas cumplido con tus objetivo ¿que pasara?

—sé que estoy viviendo un tiempo prestado, por eso cuando esto termine te lo devolveré, me iré contigo sin objetar nada, solo te pido la oportunidad de terminar con todo.

El pareció considerarlo. Y luego extendió su mano.

—tenemos un trato —dijo.

—tenemos un trato — respondí estrechando su fría mano.

El viento soplo, sabía que después de esta no habrían más oportunidades, pero ya nada importaba esto era un regalo que no iba a despreciar. Levante la vista y pude ver la ciudad a lo lejos, ya nada me unía a este lugar que tanto dolor causo, que destruyo todo lo que era y todo lo que pudo ser…

Había llegado la hora de abandonar esta ciudad fantasma…

000000000/000000000/0000000000

 **¡Feliz Año nuevo atrasado!**

Primero comenzare diciendo que si el capítulo tiene errores o incongruencias es porque una buena parte fue escrito desde mi teléfono y estaba en el trabajo mientras lo hacía, así que perdones de ante mano.

Bueno que les ha parecido este capítulo, ya me había tardado lo sé pero no encontraba el tiempo para terminarlo.

Quiero agradecer a: **soledadcullen, ashleyswan y a Eli mMsen** gracias por sus comentario chicas como siempre les digo, los lectores son la razón por la que escribo, ustedes son la razón por la que busco cualquier momento para ponerme a escribir y actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias a todos los que me añadieron a sus alertas y favoritos.

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones. Y espero que les guste este capi tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo.

Por otra parte les invito a leer mi nuevo OS **Mi Clase de Perfecto** es para los amantes del  No Canon y lo encuentran en mi perfil.

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	12. Despedidas

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción **The Sun Is Rising de Britt Nicole**

 **Despedidas**

"Nuestro amor es el hogar, y el hogar pueden abandonarlo nuestros pies pero nunca nuestros corazones."

 _(Oliver Wendell Holmes)_

 _Actualidad_

New York

Hay veces que simplemente tienes que sentarte y mirar la lluvia caer, así como en este momento una suave lluvia caía sobre la ciudad estaba pegada a la ventada del edificio mirando a la gente pasar con rapidez por las calles, tratando de evitar mojarse. Aunque fue otra cosa la que termino por llamar mi atención, una pequeña niña se había soltado de la mano de su madre y corría apresuradamente hasta un hombre que la recibía con los brazos abiertos, padre e hija e abrazaron bajo la lluvia; no sabía porque pero la imagen había movido algo dentro de mi pecho dejando una sensación de gran vacío dentro del agujero que yo hacía llamar corazón, aunque este ya no estuviera allí después de todo ese órgano se había partido y ahora estaba en dos lugares diferentes, uno es un pequeño pueblito lluvioso donde estaba lo realmente bueno de mí, mientras que la otra parte estaba muerta y había sido dejada en una ciudad fantasma junto a los pedazos de mi inocencia y mi fe en la humanidad. No obstantes tenia debilidades aun y esta imagen en particular había despertado es recuerdo de mi última visita a Forks, esta fue a finales del año pasado, después de todo lo había dicho tenia asuntos que terminar y no me había parecido correcto no despedirme de todos los que fueron alguien en mi vida.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Había vuelto para las fiestas de navideñas, no sabía si era del todo correcto lo que hacía pero sentía que esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría para ver a todo los que alguna vez me importaron y no pensaba en perderla. Mi estadía había sido más que una sorpresa para mi pobre padre, después de todo lo había llamado desde Seattle. No me había puesto a pensar en si sería bienvenida ni nada, lo único que había querido era ver a papá._

 _— En serio que estamos haciendo aquí, además de perder el tiempo — dijo el espíritu a mi lado —se supone que tendrías que estar planeando como traer más almas._

 _— Te dije que lo haría, pero que primero necesitaba acabar con ciertos asuntos— le respondí mientras tomaba mi equipaje, la gente me miraba como si estuviera loca ya que después de todo mi maldito acompañante no se dejaba ver ante los confundidos humanos, eso sí que era practico ser invisible a tu conveniencia.— no quiero retroceder luego, solo avanzare y no quiero arrepentirme de no hacer esto, de no despedirme._

 _— es una pérdida de tiempo_

 _Tal vez lo era pero para mí era muy importante, desde que había entrado en la universidad apenas y había visto a mi padre, a mi madre bueno no le importaba mucho desde que se había mudado a Francia con Phil, había hablado por teléfono con ella y lo diré fueron las dos horas más fastidiosas de mi vida, apenas y había podido hablar ya que Renee solo decía que había hecho esto o aquello que Phil hizo lo otro, en un momento pensé en dormirme hasta que realmente quisiera preguntar algo y cuando al fin pregunto por mi existencia mis respuestas monocordes parecieron dejarla satisfecha. Bueno esa era mi madre, aunque no la culpaba intentaba vivir su vida al máximo y preocupándose por lo más importante ella misma. Sinceramente no le guardaba rencor ella es un espíritu libre, y por mí no había podido volar como ella habría deseado, pero ahora al fin era libre. Es así como debían ser las cosas, después de todo yo la retuve demasiado tiempo._

 _Pero con papá había sido totalmente diferente, cuando hable con él estaba ten feliz de escucharme, me había regañado por no llamarlo en tanto tiempo, el realmente quería saber cómo estaba, quería verme y supongo que eso fue lo que termino por convencerme de hacer el viaje; no le había avisado que iría pero cuando lo llame desde Seattle nuevamente no me entraron sino ganas de llegar de una vez, rente un auto he hicimos el camino hasta el pequeño pueblo lluvioso, cuando al fin llegue era de noche. Estacione frente a la casa y me quede allí mirando la lluvia caer sobre el parabrisas del auto, vi que el coche patrulla estaba aparcado allí por lo que mi padre estaba en casa, pero ahora que ya estaba aquí fue que empezaron a surgir mis inseguridades, y si mi padre no quería verme, y si solo era cortes. Mierda porque me pasaba esto ahora._

 _Me recosté en el volante, ahora que voy hacer, no quería molestar a mi padre y a Sue, sabía que ellos llevaban una relación y seria incomodo tenerme allí interrumpiendo su vida, estaba por encender el auto y salir de allí pero una mano tomo las llaves._

 _— ¿Qué mierda esperas?— dijo el espíritu— No hay segundas oportunidades Isabella Swan, es ahora o nunca. Ve no te arrepentirás._

 _Lo mire._

 _Y simplemente lo hice, Salí del auto, la lluvia mojándome, pero no me importo corrí hacia la estrada de la casa y toque el timbre, espere notando que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, me quede sin respirar._

 _Entonces se abrió la puerta, mostrando a mi padre._

 _Este me miro sorprendido como si yo no fuera real._

 _—Bella_

 _—Papá_

 _No lo pensé y me lance y abrace a mi padre todo lo fuerte que pude, jamás pensé que lo vería alguna vez. Lo sentí rodearme y abrazarme igual de fuerte_

 _—Realmente está aquí hija. — susurro mientras besaba mi mejilla._

 _—Si aquí estoy Papá._

 _— Mi niña…_

 _Jamás me había sentido así, sentía como si el mundo no fuera tan malo, como si estuviera saliendo el sol después de la tormenta._

 _Por este momento en los brazos de mi padre me permití olvidar, lo deje todo atrás solo por este momento, no pensé en venganza, en odio, en el dolor solo me concentre en el sentimiento de alegría que estaba experimentando; este sentimiento que estaba llenado todo mi ser y me hacía sentir viva. Como era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado aun quedara algo mínimamente bueno dentro de mí; esto era incomprensible pero no me importaba, este momento no era para razones lógicas este momento era para perderme en el amor que mi padre me transmitía, fue entonces que entendí lo inentendible este sentimiento que abarcaba y hacia volver a la vida una parte de mi maltrecho corazón, esta calidez este sentir era el verdadero amor._

 _Un amor puro y sincero, un amor que se da sin esperar nada, solo un simple abrazo, estaba en casa al fin…_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero realmente no me importo, podría haberme quedado así por siempre. Pero no todo puede ser como se quiere._

 _— Charlie déjala entrar, debe estar cansada del viaje— escuche decir a Sue_

 _Mi padre apenas su se separó de mí, siempre mantuvo un brazo sobre mis hombros._

 _— Hola Sue— le dije medio abrazándola ya que mi padre seguía recio a déjame._

 _— Es bueno tenerte aquí linda— respondió ella. — No dejes que ese hombre te acapare._

 _— Lo intentare — le conteste pero la verdad hasta yo esta recia a soltar a papá_

 _Entramos en la casa._

 _—Vaya pero si es mi otra hermana mayor la universitaria— Dijo Seth alzándome en brazos para dame uno de sus abrazos de oso rompe costillas— sigues igual que siempre._

 _—Seth— dije simplemente, ya no era el mismo adolescente que cuando me fui, ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre._

 _Esta era mi gente, mi pequeña familia, después de todo Sue y sus hijo nos habían adoptado y todos éramos una especie de familia disfuncional entre humana- lobo y todo esa locura que me caracterizaba._

 _— Espera que los chicos te vean Bells, todos estarán de lo más felices— me comunico con bastante entusiasmo— tenemos muchas cosas que hacer dime vas a quedarte hasta navidad._

 _— Realmente tenía planeado quedarme hasta año nuevo— dije apenas audible — si es que no les molesta._

 _— Como va a molestarnos— respondió Sue con entusiasmo— estás en tu casa nena, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos visitaste, queremos escucharlo todo, como fue ese viaje del que nos habías hablado cuéntanos todo._

 _Eso cambio mi estado de ánimo, como podía decirle a mi familia la barbarie que había vivido en mi supuesto viaje, yo había estado tan emocionada cuando se me dio la oportunidad de ir en la expedición, pero ahora solo deseaba regresar el tiempo y no haber salido de mi hogar nunca._

 _— Bueno ya no la atormenten— Dijo Charlie — tendremos tiempo para hablar luego._

 _— Si tiene razón jefe, ahora que tal si Seth busca tu equipaje y lo lleva a tu cuarto_

 _—Pero ese es mi cuarto— Seth hizo un pequeño berrinche_

 _— es el cuarto de Bella, ella te lo presto mientras estaba en la universidad_

 _—Pero…_

 _— Nada de peros…_

 _— No hay problema puedo dormir en la sala — intervine no quería causar ninguna clase de problema_

 _—Claro que no, dormirás es tu habitación y Seth en el sofá._

 _—Pero mamá_

 _—Eso o te vas a la reserva a casa con Leah_

 _—Traeré el equipaje— Dijo saliendo fuera de la casa._

 _—Realmente no quiero molestar— repuse era lo último que quería venir a entorpecer sus vidas._

 _— Cariño como vas a molestar, tu visita nos hace tan felices— siguió hablando Sue, había notado que Charlie está demasiado callado, fue entonces que le preste atención, él me estaba mirando detenidamente, estudiándome ser policía de verdad que había hecho mella en él, no se le escapaba nada._

 _Sue pareció saber lo que estaba pasando con mi padre._

 _—Creo que voy a comprar algo a la tienda y así le aviso a los chicos que estas aquí— Dijo esta era su manera poco sutil para dejarme sola con mi padre. — Seth acompáñame a la tienda — por su tono de voz sabía que no había derecho a replica_

 _Una vez estuvimos solos ninguno dijo una palabra, era como si mi padre pudiera leer mi mente. No sabía lo que vendría pero sentía que no era del todo bueno._

 _—Sentémonos— dijo simplemente y yo tome asiento en el viejo sofá de la sala, él se sentó a mi lado._

 _— Estas bien Bella._

 _— Claro que si papá_

 _El me miro seriamente._

 _—No mientas Bells— Dijo— aun no sabes hacerlo._

 _Yo medio reí, aunque tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar._

 _— Estoy aquí pa, y solo eso._

 _— Y para mi es más que suficiente— respondió— pero tan malo fue._

 _—No tienes ni una idea. — dije ya sin poder contener las lágrimas._

 _—Pero aquí estas nena, seguimos aquí— me atrajo hacia el para abrazarme de nuevo, yo me recosté en su pecho— Y siempre estaré aquí para ti, no preguntare nada mas no necesito que digas nada que no quieras contarme, pero sin importar nada ayer, hoy y siempre estaré aquí esperándote._

 _No sabía cuan confortable me sentía por esas palabras, sabía que realmente no era nada y que él no se imaginaba ni la cuarta parte de lo que me había sucedido, pero prefería que mi padre viviera en la feliz ignorancia a tener que ver su cara marcada por la pena hacia mí. Eso no sería capaz de soportarlo, había vivido un verdadero infierno pero no estaba preparada para ver la cara de mi padre llena de decepción cuando él siempre se había mostrado tan orgulloso de mí._

 _—Te amo papá_

 _— Y yo a ti nena_

 _Entonces se hizo un silencio, pero a ninguno le molesto eso, después de todo vivíamos de estos momentos de silencios, en donde nadie decía palabras pero aun así no importaba nada ya que nos entendíamos perfectamente._

 _Aquí era donde quería estar._

 _Rodeada por los brazos más cálidos de todos._

 _Y por este instante, todo fue irrelevante, nada importaba porque este momento era simplemente perfecto._

 _0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000_

 _Después de ese momento con mi padre el tiempo transcurrió lento y rápido a la vez. Los muchachos de la manada me recibieron como si nunca me hubiera ido, pasamos las fiestas como hace años no lo hacía, tuvimos una fiesta en la hoguera bebimos, reímos nos divertimos como personas normales. Fue un gran momento volver a casa había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado. Pero como todo lo bueno debe acabar y yo tenía una misión por la cual había vuelto a caminar entre los vivos. Debía volver al mundo real aquel que está lleno solo de sufrimiento y decadencia._

 _— Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe — decía mi padre mientras nos despedíamos._

 _— Papá estaré bien, debo regresar el coche y luego tomar mi vuelo — le dije restándole importancia— todo está bien, tranquilo._

 _—no me culpes por querer estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo._

 _— Jamás lo haría, te voy a extrañar muchísimo — dije abrazándolo de nuevo, nunca me imaginé que me volvería adicta a los abrazos de mi padre, pero aquí estaba yo, no queriendo que este momento se acabara. Pero todo tiene que llegar a su final.— tengo que irme papá, hablaremos pronto ok._

 _Tuvimos que separarnos._

 _—Bien nena._

 _—Papá, no sé cuándo volveremos a vernos— le dije, no podía garantizar que alguna vez podría volver— ya sabes con los nuevos proyectos que tengo estaré dentro y fuera del país así que discúlpame si me pierdo sí, pero nunca me olvido de ustedes, de ti eres mi familia; no sé qué haría si no te tuviera. Siempre me has apoyado aunque mis decisiones no siempre fueron las mejores siempre estuviste y nunca me recriminaste por nada. Siento si te he o te estoy decepcionando. Lo siento tanto._

 _— Bells nunca podrás decepcionarme, eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida — respondió volviendo abrazarme— Cuando miro atrás y veo mis propios errores solo tengo que pensar en ti y me dio cuenta de que si con ellos te tengo no hay nada que lamentar, tu eres mi más grande orgullo, hoy, mañana y siempre. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti sin importar nada._

 _Sus palaras me hicieron llorar. Como podría yo decirle a mi padre que no tenía nada de que sentirse orgulloso, como podía yo decirle que lo único que siento por mí es una gran repulsión. Como podía romper los sueños de mi padre._

 _Yo ya no era la Isabella Swan que el conoció. Ese ser estaba muerto, y en su lugar esta este nuevo ser que lo único que quería era la venganza. Pero supongo que algunas cosas es mejor guardarlas en secreto, por lo menos así no harán más daño, a los realmente inocentes._

 _—Bueno ahora si — dije apartándome de él— es hora de irme._

 _—Si es mejor que te vayas, no queremos que pierdas tu vuelo._

 _Me subía al auto._

 _—Hasta pronto papá_

 _—Adiós Bells_

 _Con eso arranque el vehículo._

 _—Hasta que al fin creí que iba a vomitar— dijo el espíritu desde el asiento del copiloto_

 _—Gracias por tus dulces palabras, no sé cómo podría seguir sin tu motivación._

 _— De nada._

 _— Era un sarcasmo._

 _— Lo sé, aunque no sé de qué te quejas acabas de tener la oportunidad de despedirte— dijo con seriedad mirando por la ventada — No todos tenemos eso._

 _— Tienes razón, gracias por la oportunidad Darth._

 _— ¿Cómo que Darth?_

 _— Claro por Darth Vader._

 _— ¿En qué demonios me parezco a Darth Vader?_

 _— tengo que llamarte de alguna forma así que Darth será y punto._

 _—Humanos…_

 _Sé que es una estupidez, pero si iba a irme al infierno voy a fraguar mi camino hasta allí como yo quisiera._

 _—En otro tema, creo que quiero chocolate._

 _— Hay no_

 _La lluvia apenas y había acabado asomándose pequeños rayos de sol. No importa nada, este es mi camino._

 _Adiós Forks_

 _— Si voy hacer esto lo hare a mi manera—dije para luego acelerar el auto._

 _Es hora de la dulce venganza._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

— Estas lista— dijo Darth y me aparte de la ventana.

— siempre estoy lista.

— Se están acercando demasiado, lo del club

— será demasiado tarde para cuando descubran todo— le respondí recordando lo ocurrido en el club la otra noche, había matado al dueño, él sabía demasiado y estuvo a punto de revelar el secreto, además había librado al mundo de otra plaga.

— Toma lo que me pediste— el me tendió una bolsa de papel con un par de hamburguesas, Nuggets de pollo, refresco y mis chocolates milky way.

—Gracias eres un amor — que si iba a irme al infierno comería toda la porquería que pudiera.

Me comí todo dejando algunos chocolates para más tarde.

— Es hora, la fiesta está por comenzar— dijo

— Vámonos

Me coloque la máscara, después de todo había un baile al que asistir.

Esta noche el mundo estaría libre de otro miserable.

Y yo estaría más cerca del infierno…

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Bueno creo que ya no hace falta decir mas no cree, creo que ya he resuelto algunos misterios en este capítulo. Ya nos estamos acercando al final.

Espero que les haya gustado, es un capitulo con mucho sentimiento, ablandado ya al final como podrán notar.

Quiero agradecer a: **ashleyswan y a soledadcullen** por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, además de a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias también a las chicas en Facebook a las cuales torture con los adelantos jajaja, (tal vez lo haga más seguido ya que me motivaron a escribir) Gracias!, este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes chicas! Espero que les guste.

En mi face encontraran la canción que inspiro esta capitulo.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Por otra parte les invito a leer mi nuevo OS **Mi Clase de Perfecto** es para los amantes del  No Canon y lo encuentran en mi perfil.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	13. Sin Piedad

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Este capítulo tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **Sin Piedad**

"Piedad por el culpable es traición al inocente"

 _(Ayn Rand)_

La noche se cierne sobre New York, la oscuridad esta lista para darle caza a otro malnacido.

En esta ocasión me vi atrapada en uno de los eventos sociales de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, quien diría que un simple cocinero llegaría a tener una fortuna con el sudor de su frente; pues eso era más que mentiras todo el dinero que el hijo de puta había conseguido había sido debido a los multiplex negocios sucios en los que estaba involucrado. Pero aun así me impresionaba, como era posible que la propia justicia hiciera caso omiso a lo que era más que obvio, como no se daban cuenta de que este hombre se hizo rico a consta de vidas humanas. Eso solo demuestra que este mundo esta corrompido por la maldad.

Lo peor es que creían que yo era la del problema. Todos los que han caído por mis manos eran culpables, yo no he tomado la vida de ningún inocente. Todos han sido escorias.

Y como escoria tendrían que acabar.

Es por eso que estaba aquí a las afueras de la mansión Compton, para reunirme con un viejo conocido. El tradicional baile de máscaras, y no cualquier clase de máscaras si no mascaras venecianas, vaya todo alrededor estaba rodeado de lujos, todo comprado con el dinero que había dejado la tortura a otras personas, me pregunto si tal vez en algún momento sentirán una pisca de remordimiento por las vidas que han destruido.

Tenía que parecer parte de los invitados hasta poder alcanzar mi objetivo, o mejor dicho objetivos, en esta fiestas esta más de un maldito hijo de puta, traficante, pedófilos, esclavistas entre las mejores cosas de la sociedad, nótese mi sarcasmo claro está. Así que en vez de una alimaña acabaría con varias de una sola vez. Tenía que admitir que sin la brillante ayuda de Darth no habría llegado a nada, sabía que teníamos un trato y que nuestro aguante el uno por el otro tenía sus límites pero hacíamos un raro y perturbador equipo de muerte así que mientras funcionara, todo estaba bien.

— Todo está listo, ya termine con el sótano según lo acordado — comento mi espíritu apareciendo en ese momento

— Gracias, ahora supongo que me toca a mí, lo trajiste.

Me mostro una pequeña botella con un líquido rojo.

—Esto servirá a tus propósitos.— respondió

—Perfecto simplemente perfecto, nos vemos adentro.

Espere fuera hasta que note que la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y fue hora de entrar, me deslice por la puerta del servicio, estaba vestida acorde con la situación, mi vestido totalmente negro, y la máscara con un antifaz dorado y plumas iba a la perfección que la ocasión del maldito.

Cuando entre al lugar pude observar a la gente disfrutar, vaya si era una buena fiesta, no se había escatimado en nada después de todo. Trate de pasar desapercibida hasta poder dar con el malnacido, aunque sabía que el malnacido tendría una pequeña reunión con otros de su calaña así que me tocaba esperar y familiarizarme con la casa. Seguí deslizándome por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que por fin di con el lugar donde se daría la reunión, escuche unos pasos por lo que me escondí tras las enormes cortinas y así escuche algo que me favorecería.

—debemos llevar las bebidas a los invitados del señor mientras él está en la fiesta, debemos mantenerlos lo mas cómodos posibles antes de que él llegue entendido— escucho a una sirvienta hablarles a unas jóvenes, pero que interesante, así que él se les uniría luego a sus invitados, pues tendría que hacer que estos estuvieran en ambiente. Seguí a las chicas hasta llegar a la cocina, allí tenían preparada una bandeja con copas y canapés, no lo pensé, me aproxime a estas y coloque una gota de la poción que me dio Darth en cada una de ellas además de que el vino y en los canapés, no iba a permitir errores. Luego me oculte nuevamente y vi como las chicas llevaban todo. Bien ya tenía eso cubierto, ahora debía que vigilar al muy miserable.

Nuevamente volvía al salón, solo de ver tanta mierda me estaba doliendo la cabeza, era demasiado para mí, mucha falsedad, todos buscando congraciarse con un maldito miserable que había logrado todo esto en base a vidas humana y aun peor vidas de niñas inocentes.

Al fin lo vi bajar las escaleras en compañía de una mujer que parecía no conocía el brasier, santo cielo apenas y esa tela podía con sus pechos. La compadecía era más que obvio que el miserable no la tenía por su inteligencia si no por su enorme pechonalidad.

Volviendo al asunto aunque me era casi imposible dejar de mirar esas cosas que desafiaban la gravedad. Bien lo admito ahora veía la utilidad de la mujer, era denigrante pero efectivo. Ahora si concéntrate, sabía que en cualquier momento se reuniría con sus socios los que esperaba ya estuvieran fuera del combate.

Esto era más que aburrido lo tenía que decir, el tipo llevaba más de media hora en esta mierda, y yo a una distancia razonable estaba observándole; esperando. Sabía que tarde o temprano se reuniría con sus socios y luego yo haría lo mío. Fue entonces que lo hizo, al fin lo note escabullirse por el pasillo, así que lo seguí a distancia. Lo vi abrir la puerta y me escabullí en la habitación con el cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—Pero que mierda— Lo oí decir mientras miraba a todos los tipos que estaban tirados en la habitación, se volteo para verme frente a el obstruyendo su única vía de escape— ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

—Tan pronto te olvidaste de mi — dije quitándome la máscara — Eso es muy descortés, yo no he podido olvidarte Jonás, no ha pasado un maldito día sin que deje de pensar en ti.

—Tu deberías estar muerta

—No siempre las cosas salen como se planean.— le respondí, aunque no sé si llego a escuchar eso ya que Darth apareció tras él y lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente.

—Tenías que llegar y arruinar mi momento dramático.

—Era ahora o nunca, no te quejes.

—Vas a quitarle la diversión.— le reproche— pero qué más da, ya que estas aquí ayúdame a llevarlos al sótano, no quiero que se pierdan la sorpresa electrizante que les has preparado.

—Eres tan mandona y fastidiosa.

— ¡Claro que no!, y te ordeno que te retractes…

— ¡Mandona!

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Se volteo y comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo de Jonás, aunque quería parecer molesto sabía que no era así, él estaba disfrutando de esto tanto o más que yo. Aunque aún la verdadera diversión no había comenzado.

Pero ya lo haría y seria sublime para mí, aunque para ellos no tanto…

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Había sido un camino largo, habíamos tenido que llevar a nueve hombres hasta el sótano y amarrarlos antes de que despertaran, no era que no fuéramos capaces de controlarlos si llegaran a despertar, pero sería más complicado si eso pasara. El caso es que ahora todos estaban amarrados y Jonás era el protagonista, sentado es su gran trono, quiero hacer constar que el trono era una silla eléctrica que habíamos improvisado, unos cuantos cables de alta tensión unas placas de metal, unos grilletes y voila una silla eléctrica casera, a veces me impresionaba hasta a mí misma.

Ahora comenzaba lo bueno.

—Despierta!— el imbécil ni se inmuto— Vamos maldito animal rastrero, ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!— esta vez comencé abofetearlo hasta que al fin resulto.

—Que mierda — dijo al verse atado— desátame maldita perra.

— ¿Y si no que?— le respondí —aquí no tienes como amenazarme.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Te diré algo si respondes unas dudas que tengo, hare que esto pase pronto.

—Vete al infierno

—Pronto estaré allí no desesperes.— dije y tome uno de los cables de alta tensión — pero mientras que tal si nos divertimos un poco.— presiones el cable dándole una descarga; sus gritos no se hicieron esperar.— Duele verdad, imagina eso multiplicado por mil y aun así no llegara ni a la mitad de lo que yo he sufrido, sufrimiento del que fuiste cómplice y voy hacértelo pagar.

Volví a electrocutarlo. Ver su rostro desfigurado por el dolor aliviaba un poco el sufrimiento por el que yo había pasado; sabía que era imposible que el dolor por el que mi alma estaba pasando se fuera, pero en este momento mirándolo sufrir me sentía mejor. Esta soy yo viviendo de momento en los que el placer sádico me satisface.

Y sí que es sádicamente gratificante.

—Que tal, no te vayas a morir aun, tengo algo que preguntarte.

—MUERETE.

— ¿eso es una no?

— ¡PUDRETE PERRA!

—Creo que no quieres cooperar, será que quieres una descarga más— volví a electrocutarlo con el cable, sabía que después de unas pocas veces me daría lo que quisiera, después de todo nadie puede resistir dosis elevadas de dolor.— Vamos solo es una pequeña pregunta.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?

— ¿nunca te has sentido culpable?— pregunte con seriedad— alguna vez pensaste en las vidas que has destruido, no solo te hablo por la mía sino por la de todas esas chicas, en su gran mayoría mujeres inocentes, ¡algunas incluso eran niñas!, es que acaso nunca sentiste un poco de compasión por ellas, por mi…

Entonces hizo lo último que imagine que haría, comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Compasión?, ¿pena?, ¿culpabilidad?— pregunto mientras continuaba riendo— ¿Qué son esas cosas?, por favor, todo fue por dinero; no me interesa tu dilema moral si el sufrimiento de nadie. Mientras yo obtenga lo que quiero, nada más importa, ni tu ni alguna de las putas que vinieron antes de ti, es así de simple.— guau, supongo que no me esperaba esto, sabía que eran malas personas, sabía que nada podría siquiera llegar a justificar todo el dolor por el que habíamos pasado, pero el hecho de que no tuviera ninguna clase de arrepentimiento me hizo entender algo que no había contemplado en realidad, tal vez yo no era el verdadero monstruo en todo esto. —Que en serio creías que te pediría perdón, pues no te aseguro que lo volvería hacer, no solo hoy sino mañana y siempre. No puedes contra nosotros, si nos destruyes pronto vendrá otro y otro esto nunca se acaba.

—Yo hare que acabe.

—Nunca podrás corta una cabeza y dos más vendrán a remplazarla; el mundo está corrompido desde la raíz.

—No solo el mundo Jonás— le respondí— tu estas completamente podrido, me das asco a niveles que jamás imagine que existieran.

—Que alago; has lo que tengas que hacer no voy a suplicar…

Volvía a electrocutarlo, una y otra vez hasta perder la cuenta, pero no suplico.

—es todo lo que tienes— dijo temblando.

—Esto se acabó.

Le asentía hacia Darth, el cual abrió la llave de paso del agua, haciendo que el lugar comenzara a inundarse con los hombres amarrados y Jonás atrapado en la silla.

—Me alegra que hayas disfrutado tanto de tu inmunda vida, porque esta termina aquí.— subí las escaleras colocándome fuera del alcance del agua y solté el cable, los vi retorcerse a todos mientras eran electrocutados hasta la muerte.

Mientras estaba allí mirándolos morir la sensación de alivio se apodero de mi supongo que más que placer sentir que le daba un final a su maldad, a eso que el creo me daba cierto confort, no era mucho si se consideraba todo lo que se había perdido pero era algo.

—Que ocurre ahora — pregunto Darth llegando a mi lado.— creí que estarías más feliz.

—No lo sé, supongo que no tome en cuenta lo realmente podrido que estaba este mundo, una parte de mi creía nosotros éramos los monstruos, pero me equivoque; nosotros estamos en pañales en comparación con estas alimañas.

—El mundo es como es Isabella Swan, siempre fue así cuando tú estabas en él y siempre será así cuando tú te hayas ido.

—Supongo que tienes razón, esto es inútil.

—No del todo— aclaro— El mundo seguirá, la gente correcta e inmunda continuara existiendo; pero personas buenas se habrán salvado por lo que estás haciendo, quizás sea poco o mucho no lo sabemos pero esta noche una joven llegara a su casa a salvo, una madre estará con sus hijos y lo mas importante niñas seguirán siendo niñas en sus hogares con sus familias porque tu estas detenido a esta gente o mejor dicho a estos monstruos.

Me quede perpleja no imagine que mi espíritu psicópata podía llegar a decir cosas realmente sabias.

—Sabes Darth tal vez no eres tan mal tipo— le dije picándole.

—No lo divulgues.

—Guardare tu secreto, gracias.

—Como sea, ya vámonos.

—Si ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Subimos las escaleras y salimos del edificio antes de que alguien se diera cuentas, la electricidad se había cortado debido al corto circuito del sótano, así que la gente no tardaría mocho en descubrir los cuerpos allí.

—Ya falta poco

—Si lo sé y mañana será otro día —Dije — Pero como dijiste hoy ambos hicimos una pequeña diferencia.

Ahora había que seguir.

Las cosas no cambiaban de un día para otro pero, al menos las pequeñas cosas marcan la diferencia en este mundo, y yo Isabella Swan seguiría marcando la diferencia por el tiempo que me quedara en este mundo.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

 ** _Nota._**

Me disculpo por el retraso, por problemas familiares estuve alejada todo este tiempo. Pero ya regrese y estoy dispuesta a darle un final a esto que ya sabemos que lo merece.

Cada vez falta menos para el tan esperado reencuentro, pero de una vez les digo no esperen romance ni nada dulce que no lo van a conseguir. Que les ha parecido, espero sus comentarios chicos.

Quiero agradecer a: **Bella Cullen Halliwell, bbluelilas, soledadcullen y a Hanna D. L** , por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, además de a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. También quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander** por todo el apoyo que siempre me dan, chicas son un sol gracias.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	14. Tirador

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Este capítulo tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **Tirador**

"Cuatro cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una bala disparada, una palabra hablada, un tiempo pasado y una ocasión desaprovechada."

 _(Proverbio árabe)_

 _Actualidad_

 _New York_

Pov Edward.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie se marcharan a Chernóbil, las pocas conversaciones que habíamos tenido antes de que tomaran el vuelo de regreso eran muy poco informativas, algo de una chica, tumbas y un disco duro, debido a la mala recepción no teníamos idea real de lo que habían descubierto allí, así que ahora teníamos que esperar hasta que llegaran; y algo aun peor Alice no había tenido ninguna visión relevante sobre Bella desde que los demás se marcharan por lo que ahora como en otra múltiples ocasiones me encontraba en el sofá de la sala buscando algo que lograra entretenerme lo bastante como para no salir y buscar inútilmente por la ciudad.

Fue entonces que deje la tv en las noticias de la tarde: " _Establecemos un nuevo contacto desde la residencia del empresario Eliot Jonás, adelante Amanda, Buenas tardes a nuestra audiencia que nos está sintonizando, me encuentro en el hogar del señor Eliot Jonás donde hace pocas horas se celebraba la fiesta anual de beneficencia de su corporación pero un evento trágico marco el fin de la velada, según fuentes oficiales aportadas por el departamento de policía se logró conocer que tanto el señor Jonás como algunos de sus socios habrían sido drogados y llevados al sótano de la residencia donde fueron torturados y asesinados mediante electrocución, hasta el momento no se maneja ningún motivo de porque los delincuentes cometieron estas actos, por otra parte los organismos de seguridad están llevando a cabo un interrogatorio entre los asistentes. Hasta el momento eso es todo lo que tenemos nos mantendremos a la espera de nueva información…"_

—Creo que todos se están volviendo locos, otro asesinato esta vez un empresario— Dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado— pero hay que admitirlo electrocución es alguien brillante.

—Si es así sabe cómo torturar— le respondí.

Esta ciudad se estaba volviendo loca definitivamente, aunque no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a Bella y mantenerla a salvo, cosa que cada día parecía más imposible, sin pistas nuevas y estancados aquí no había mucho que hacer.

Alice estaba haciendo lo posible y no podía reprochárselo. Volvía a tratar de prestarle atención a las noticias de la tarde. " _En la tarde de mañana se llevara a cabo el cierre de campaña del candidato al senado por el partido republicano Malcolm Bennett, antiguo profesor de la universidad y ahora político es conocido por su campaña conservadora y en pro de los derechos de la mujer y los niños, el candidato hace un llamado a la comunidad en general para acompañarlo mañana a su cierre de campaña en las adyacencias del_ _Empire State_ …"

— ¡Lo tengo!

—Alice

—Acabo de verlo, Victoria era la azotea de un edificio con vista cercana a Empire State. Era el atardecer. Vi a Bella allí también.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Había gente en las calles, creo que será mañana.

— Tenemos poco tiempo y hay muchos edificios— respondí

—Sin mencionar que las calles estarán llenas debido a lo del cierre de campaña— recordó Jasper.

—Eso no importa hermanos no vamos a fallar, no ahora que estamos tan cerca de encontrarla, estamos a un pequeño paso, con esfuerzo lo lograremos.— Animo Emmett.

—Tienes razón — convino Alice — Estamos aquí, vamos a lograrlo.

Mañana seria el día, al fin volvería a verla, no iba a fallarle esta vez no.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

 _Al día siguiente…_

Estábamos en las calles de aledañas al Empire State, pero hasta el momento nada parecía fuera de lo normal y ya estaba por atardecer. Mierda había demasiada gente en la calle, habíamos logrado revisar algunos edificios pero otros nos fue imposible hacerlo. Alice había dicho que era un edificio alto, no tanto como el Empire State, además de que estaba a varios metros de este, la posición del sol era de ayuda ya que sabíamos que en su visión logro ver el sol ocultándose, así que los edificios que estaban en el oeste eran los que manteníamos vigilados, pero aun así no habíamos podido encontrar nada, no sabíamos la distancia exacta de donde estaba el edificio y habían cientos por lo que la tarea era bastante complicada.

El tiempo era valioso y corría con rapidez.

En algún punto, el candidato subió en la tarima, en lo particular no me importaba, así que no le preste atención simplemente continúe buscando algo.

—Nada — dijo Alice llegando a mi lado.— como puede ser tan difícil.

—Tanta gente lo complica.

Jamás imagine que la locura se desataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no lo vi venir y estaba seguro de que Alice tampoco. De un momento a otro el sonido de un disparo sonó, y el hombre en la tarima cayó al suelo. La gente corría sin parar; Y el olor a sangre se hizo presente…

—Edward— dijo Alice para luego dejar de respirar.

Salimos de allí.

—Está todo bien —Pregunto Jasper llegando a nosotros.

—Le dispararon al tipo— Dijo Emmett — esto es como lo de Kennedy.

Las sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos.

—Mierda— fue lo único que dijo Alice cuya mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, estaba teniendo una visión. El edificio, en cuestión apareció en su cabeza, y supe cuál era; corrí sin importarme nada, después de todo los humanos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para notarnos.

Llegue al edificio, este estaba abandonado, y parecía que estaba en remodelación, entre sin importarme una mierda nada, teniendo a mis hermanos a mis espaldas, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea del lugar.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa, no había nadie, o mejor dicho nadie vivo. Aquí lo único que se encontraba era una pila de restos ardiendo y no restos cualquiera, eran de un vampiro.

—Que cojones está pasando aquí.— Dijo Emmett

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.— me acerque al borde de la cornisa, la vista daba directo a la tarima, mierda no podía ser…

Mire al suelo y encontré otro envoltorio de dulce, Milky Way.

Las sirenas de policía se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

—Salgamos de aquí— dijo Jasper— Edward vámonos…

No sé cómo reaccione mi cabeza estaba a mil por hora, era demasiada información para procesarla, que tenía que ver Bella con este tiroteo, y más aún como había podido acabar con un vampiro…

Que mierda estaba pasando.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Pov Bella.

—Aquí tienes querida, Huevos revueltos, tocino, tostadas, salchichas, unos panqueques con mantequilla y miel de arce, un tazón con fruta, café y jugo de naranja recién exprimido— Dijo la camarera dejando mi pequeño desayuno.— si quieres algo mas solo tienes que decirlo.

—Gracias lo hare— despedí a la camarera —bueno a hincar el diente.

—no puedo entender dónde te cabe tanta comida.— Darth, como siempre criticando todo, aunque en las mañana parecía de un humor mucho peor, me preguntaba es que soñar con devorar las almas de sus víctimas no le producía tanta satisfacción en sueños como en vivo y en directo.

—Esto aprovechando, comeré todo lo que quiere sin importar nada— respondí empezando por los panqueques— Además que es lo peor que puede pasar, que se me tapen las arterias y me muera, prácticamente estoy muerta así que hare lo que me plazca.

El me miro mal.

—si eso te hace feliz yo no soy quien para detenerte.

—que bien— dije pinchando una gran salchicha— ¿quieres una?

—No gracias no apetezco.

—deberías comer algo, en todo el tiempo que llevo contigo no te he visto comer si una vez.

—No necesito comer, no moriré si no lo hago, así que es inútil y estúpido que lo haga si no sirve para nada.

—Ni siquiera por el placer de comer.

—Eso no me causa placer en lo absoluto, me parece grotesco.

—como digas pero yo seguiré tragando hasta hartarme.

Continúe comiendo no iba a pararme porque ese malhumorado estuviera acompañándome y enturbiando mi preciosa comida.

—Ya todo está listo, conseguí lo que querías.

— ¿Qué alcance tiene?— Pregunte con la boca llena.

—Traga primero, es asqueroso, siento que estoy hablando con un mocoso sin modales.

— Como digas mamá.— le conteste de mala gana a veces era un verdadero fastidio.

—Bueno volviendo al tema tiene un alcance de hasta 2400 metros, lo que considero debería bastar para lo que quieres, es una Barrett modelo 99, es un arma de muy buena calidad pesa casi 12 kilos, buena mira de tirador.

—Ya quiero verla.— conteste acabando mi mu delicioso desayuno— Dame cincuenta dólares debo pagar la cuenta.

— La cuenta más la propina llega a lo mucho cuarenta dólares para que quieres los otros diez.

—Voy a comprar golosinas, y si me da hambre mientras espero, no querrás que te mande por las calles a conseguirme una hamburguesa como la última vez cierto.

—Has lo que quieras— Dijo sacando el dinero de su pantalón, como me encantaba molestarlo; tome el dinero y fui a pagar por el desayuno.

—Que tal todo linda— me pregunto la camarera en la barra.

— Todo estuvo verdaderamente delicioso, gracias— le respondí — Parece que hoy es un día bastante agitado — mire por la cafetería que estaba repleta

— Si hoy el candidato por el partido republicano estará cerrando su campaña, por eso tenemos el negocio tan lleno.

—Bueno eso es excelente para el negocio— le di el dinero con su propina.— que tengas un lindo día.

—Igualmente.

Luego fui a la máquina expendedora de la esquina de la cafetería y compre algunos de mis dulces favoritos entre ellos Milky Way, necesitaba azúcar si iba estar toda la tarde esperando a mi querido ex profesor.

No tenía tiempo para planear algo más elaborado, debido a que el hijo de puta ahora era muy influyente y estaba acompañado por alguien las veinticuatro horas del día; por lo que esta era mi única oportunidad de acabarlo, me gustaría algo más personal pero no iba a poder ser.

—Bueno ya tenemos que irnos.

—Vale, vámonos.

Salimos de la cafetería y nos internamos en la ciudad, las calle abarrotadas por el evento de un violador y traficante, vaya qué pensaría la sociedad si descubriera que la plaga a la que admiran no es más que una alimaña salida de la fosa más profunda del infierno.

Nos dirigimos a uno de los edificios, que si bien estaban alejados de la tarima, con mi pequeño amigo podría disparar sin ningún problema. Subimos a la azotea, buena vista.

—Aquí esta — Darth señalo la una caja enorme, la cual fui a abrirla y pude ver esa belleza de largo alcance simplemente perfecta para matar.— Dime que sabes cómo usar esa cosa.

—Me ofendes, soy hija de un policía, estuve rodeada de armas toda la vida, aprendía a disparar antes que caminar. —le reproche sacando el arma de la caja.

—Está agarrándola por donde no es.

—solo la estoy sacando de la caja, debo ponerla en el soporte— explique, por favor sé exactamente lo que hago, se de armas, no soy su fan número uno pero claro que se de ellas; me acerque a la cornisa y coloque el pequeño soporte y luego puse el arma sobre este— Que no se de armar.— resople de verdad me sentía ofendida. Coloque el cartucho en la recamara y la cargue. No voy a necesitar más, solo tenía un tiro, si no lo lograba no había oportunidad para dar marcha atrás.— Ya está listo señor incrédulo.

—Aún tengo dudas de esto.

—tu solo espera, va a funcionar, todo será perfecto— me recosté en el piso, tenía mucho que esperar hasta que el miserable decidiera aparecer, me nos mas que traje mis dulces, abrí uno y comencé a comerlo.

—Si sigues así sufrirás de diabetes.

—No es importante— dije y seguí comiendo — no me molestes mientras cómo.

—Como digas.

Estuve un largo tiempo esperando, y todo ese tiempo el espíritu no dejo de quejarse, mierda en serio nunca sería un buen francotirador, no entendía que la paciencia es primordial en este tipo de situaciones.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el pedazo de mierda subió a la tarima, pero eso no fue lo peor, no empezó su discurso, prometiendo aprobar leyes contra el narcotráfico, y creación de una fundación contra el maltrato de la mujer, en serio se puede ser más sínico en la vida, porque no mejor le ponemos una aureola y lo santificamos, pedazo de basura inmunda. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que dispare un arma, pero supongo que la ira que sentía en este momento termino por ayudarme y dispare, un único tiro, y fue un tiro perfecto en medio de su maldita frete.

Mierda solo falta uno.

Y esto se termina.

—Pero mira lo que me encontré — escuche una voz familiar a mis espaldas— pero si es la mascota humana.— esto si no lo había planeado, detrás de mi estaba la perra vengativa/ vampira psicópata, Victoria.

—Vaya hola Victoria— la salude levantándome y mire a Darth el cual mantenía una posición defensiva delante de mí, sabía que ella no podía verlo pero tenía la certeza de que si intentaba hacer algo contra mí el la detendría, o eso esperaba— como te trata la vida, ya sabes eso de ser viuda y estar sola en el mundo.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ya que están tan sola.

—no estoy sola— le dije inocentemente —Tengo un espíritu devorador de almas a mi lado.

—La soledad te volvió loca.

— ¿Porque todos piensan eso?— le pregunte a Darth

—Es que no has demostrado mucha cordura.— respondió el.

— Gracias, dice el que me deja hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Quien te aguanta si no haces lo que quieres.

—Soy muy madura.

—No lo eres.

—Lo soy, lo soy, lo soy.

—decir que eres madura, es sinónimo de que no lo eres.

—Te volviste loca— dijo Victoria

—Vez eso es lo que ocurre cuando te escondes de todos, ella cree que estoy loca.— le reproche

—Claro que no cree eso— respondió Darth— esta convencida de que lo estás.

—Gracias nuevamente

—Que mierda te pasa— hablo Victoria

—Tú no te metas, vienes arruinarlo todo, no vez que estoy ocupada.

—Mira mocosa ni se te ocurra hablarme de esa manera, he pisado a cucarachas más fuertes que tú.

—Si como sea, mira en este momento no tengo tiempo para estar lidiando contigo y tu estúpida venganza, y todo eso, no creas que no valoro el esfuerzo que haces yo también estoy lidiando con mi propia venganza por lo que no puedo detenerme ahora, ya no me queda tiempo — empezar a explicarle mientras escuchaba las sirenas a lo lejos.— así que puedes dejarlo para otro momento.— comencé a desarmar el arma para guardarla en su caja.

—Que te crees.

—De verdad lo siento y todo eso, pero te dejare con el — apunte a Darth— tengo que irme— luego lo mire a él— tengo hambre, iré al McDonald, quiero picar algo antes de la cena, te veo allí.— y con eso me pare en la cornisa y salte cayendo en la escalera de incendio para luego bajar por ella. No sabía que haría Darth, y sinceramente en este momento no tenía importancia; tenía que irme ya.

Pero me pare un segundo, el sol se estaba ocultando en la ciudad, y a pesar del caos que estaba desatado, no le quitaba la belleza al atardecer. Fue entonces que me pregunte acaso esta sería la última vez que vería la puesta de sol en New York.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

—A donde crees que vas — Victoria trato de alcanzar a Bella, pero fue entonces que Darth al fin se dejó ver

—No vas a ir a ningún lado— le dijo — no voy a permitir que arruines mis planes.

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

— Soy tu peor pesadilla— Respondió— es triste, pudiste haberla ignorado, solo seguir, debiste pasar de largo pero no tenía que tratar de cumplir con tu estúpida venganza, y entrometerte, es una verdadera lástima. Pero tengo que acabar contigo has visto mucho y no quiero más mirones. —con eso Victoria dejo de sentir su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

— Este es tu final, por entrometida.— destazó el cuerpo de Victoria sin la menor dificultad, para luego incinerarlo junto con el arma que Bella había utilizado.— No es personal, pero no me gusta que nadie se meta en mi camino.

Darth estaba listo para irse, cuando los vio.

—Malditos Vampiros entrometidos— Gruño— Pero no lo lograran, ya estoy muy cerca, ni ustedes ni nadie va a detenerme.

Ya solo queda uno, y no hay nada que hacer.

Este juego se está acabando y yo seré el vencedor.

Entonces desapareció.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

 **Nota:**

Bueno llegamos a la visión, se los digo cuando contemple este Fic, siempre lo hice con esta escena, es más desde el principio con la visión de Alice siempre estuvo planeada. Admito que pasaron muchas otras cosas antes de llegar aquí, pero nunca me aleje del camino que quiero para el final, el final está escrito, y cada vez falta menos para llegar a el.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo déjenme en sus comentarios como creen que va a seguir este embrollo.

Quiero agradecer a: **Bella Cullen Halliwell , Hanna D. L, y a soledadcullen**, por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, además de a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. También quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander ** (soledadcullen) por todo el apoyo que siempre me dan, este capítulo es de ustedes, espero no haberlas hecho sufrir demasiado.

 **FELIZ DÍA A TODAS LAS MUJERES.**

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	15. La Verdad

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **La Verdad**

 _"El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla."_

(Manuel Vicent)

Pov Edward

Como era posible. Otra vez habíamos estado tan cerca y fallamos. Nuevamente el fracaso me perseguía. Y como ya era costumbre estaba en el sofá de la sala, creo que el sofá y yo hemos empezado a tener una relación, ya sabes el me aporta comodidad y confort y yo le aporto mi trasero. Pero en que mierda estoy pensando, en serio debo alejarme de Emmett y sus pensamientos de mierda, creo que me está friendo el cerebro.

El caso es que nuevamente no había podido lograrlo, otra vez le había fallado a Bella, y eso no era lo peor, no los más grave que ya no estaba seguro de nada. Porque ella estaba allí, que tenía que ver con el tiroteo, si quiera estaba relacionada de alguna manera con eso; ya no estaba seguro de nada, y para culminar la espera me estaba matando, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie ya venían de camino pero en mi opinión no podían llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

En la televisión la reportera hablaba sobre los sucesos del día, hablando del candidato a senador asesinado, y de cómo aún no se tenían pistas del asesino. Por lo visto la ciudad estaba más que conmocionada, ya que el hombre parecía estar relacionado con diversas organizaciones en favor de los derechos humanos. Lo que me hacía pensar porque alguien asesinaría al hombre perfecto, o es que acaso no era tan perfecto como hacía creer, todos tenemos nuestros secretos después de todo. Después de todo mirando al pasado, los últimos días habían sido una locura, en donde podíamos ver la verdadera naturaleza humana, que estaba corrompiendo sus almas; esto me hacía darme cuenta de los errores que había cometido, siendo más específico creyendo que Bella estaría a salvo si nos alejábamos de ella, no había querido darme cuenta de que probablemente yo era el causante de todo esto, si tan solo hubiera estado con ella, si tan solo hubiera tenido más auto control, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Pero los hubieran no existen, y tenía que repetírmelo de nuevo, ya no podía cambiar el pasado, solo podía hacer lo posible para enmendar los errores que había cometido; aunque a estas alturas no tenía la certeza de lograrlo.

—Lo lograremos — Dijo Alice a mi lado adivinando lo que pensaba— Sé que hasta ahora las cosas han sido difíciles, que no tenemos nada de información, pero ciento que nos estamos acercando, ya estamos tan cerca.

—No sé qué estamos haciendo — le respondí— y si ella no quiere ser encontrada, quizás ella pueda defenderse sola y no nos necesita, tal vez estamos estorbando.

—O quizás nos necesita y esta es su forma de decirlo.

— Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

—Confía en tus instintos Edward —Le contesto —Cometemos errores, no somos perfectos como queremos hacer ver al mundo. —hizo una pausa para luego continuar— Somos tan imperfectos como los humanos y está bien después de todo venimos de ellos, algo tenía que quedarnos.

—No soy tan optimista.

— Cuando tú has sido optimista, señor todos nos vamos a ir al infierno.

—Es la verdad, no tenemos alma.

—Y vuelves otra vez— me reprocho— pareces un fanático religioso, lo que tenga que ocurrir al otro lado ocurrirá, pero ya déjalo estar, no te preocupes por el futuro lejano, preocúpate por el presente.

—Ten envidio Alice, como puedes siempre ser tan positiva respecto a las cosas.

—Este don que tengo, es una bendición y una maldición, pero ante todo me ha hecho entender que no solo debo vivir para mirar al futuro; debo vivir disfrutando y sufriendo el presente. El futuro no es lo más valioso, ese es el presente ya que en el fraguaremos el futuro que deseamos. Así Edward, levanta la cabeza que todavía tienes mucho que dar para.

—Alice siempre sabes que decir…

—Lo sé es uno de mis talentos.

—Y lo acabas de arruinar.— a pesar de lo que dijera de mi hermana ella siempre estaba allí, a veces era un verdadero fastidio sabía que contaba con ella, realmente contaba con todos, Emmett, Jasper y hasta Rosalie, claro sin mencionar a Carlisle y a Esme que realmente se han portado como si fueran mis padres.

—Están llegando— y en efecto pude escuchar un auto aproximándose a la casa, estaba demasiado ansioso, no tenía idea de que podrían decirme.

El auto dio el último giro y logramos verlo entrar al garaje, los pensamientos de todos eran un caos, iban desde imágenes de los edificios abandonados en Chernóbil, hasta imágenes de cráneos y huesos, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el rostro de una mujer, esta se veía sucia y bastante perturbada. Que mierda paso en ese lugar.

Después un momento que pareció eterno, al fin entraron en la casa y más específicamente a la sala, Alice y yo seguíamos en el sofá, sentí una ola de tranquilidad y supe que Jasper tenía que ver con eso, sabía que si no me controlara en estos momentos estaría sobre ellos exigiendo respuestas. Pero sabía que tenía que esperar al menos hasta que nos saludáramos, y por saludo me refiero a Emmett casi comiéndose a Rosalie.

Bueno después de que al fin se separaran y que fuéramos a saludar a Carlisle y Esme por fin fuimos al punto.

—Me gustaría decirles que tenemos algunas respuestas después de este viaje— empezó Carlisle— pero la realidad es que después de lo que vimos allá, ya nada tiene ningún sentido, ya sabíamos que esto era mucho más de lo que nos habíamos imaginado, creo que podía estar involucrado algo más sobrenatural.

—Explícate Carlisle

—En Chernóbil, en el antiguo hospital, la antigua morgue parecía tener cuerpos recientes, tal parece que alguien estuvo usando ese lugar para deshacerse de la evidencia, y no solo eso el lugar estaba lleno de antiguos jeroglifos más parecidos a pentagramas.

—Estás diciendo que hacían cultos al satanismo.

—Creo que es algo peor— Refuto— por eso me he contactado con un viejo colega de la universidad de Boston, es un experto cultural, además de conocer mucho más las culturas y ritos que hay en buena parte del mundo, confió en que el podrá darnos alguna respuesta, lo he contactado antes de subir al avión de vuelta, así que espero que en el transcurso del día tengamos alguna respuesta suya.

—También hay otra cosa —esta vez fue Rosalie la que hablo — alguien parecía estarnos viendo, por lo que fuimos tras esa persona, y nos llevó a lo que era un antiguo hotel, y resulta que habían montones de cadáveres.

—Y no parecían llevar más de un año allí — continuo Carlisle — tenían características de envenenamiento por gas de cianuro, y no es todo, el lugar en si parecía ser una especie de prisión, pero habían cosas allí que no encajaban, tenían una piscina en forma de octágono que estaba completamente enrejada; parecía una arena.

— Que es lo que no nos estás diciendo —le respondí al notar que sus pensamientos trataban de ponerse en blanco.

—esto es solo una teoría, pero creo que utilizaron ese lugar para realizar peleas clandestinas —dijo — pero no cualquier tipo de peleas, por lo que vi eran de mujeres. Lo que me lleva a pensar que las jaulas que tenía atrás era para mantenerlas encerradas por lo que ellas estaban a la fuerza allí.

—Trata de blancas.

— Eso me temo.

—Aunque no sabemos realmente nada —volvió a intervenir Rose— en la oficina principal había otro cuerpo, pero este había sido mutilado, además de que allí encontramos a la persona que nos estaba siguiendo, era una mujer y está loca.

—No creo que este realmente loca, pienso que algo la dejo traumatizada, y se negó hablar coherentemente, además de decir que no diría nada porque la matarían— completo Carlisle .

—Bueno lo que sea—interrumpió Rosalie— en ese lugar también estaba lo que parecía ser el sistema de seguridad, por supuesto que no funcionaba, pero le saque el disco duro, espero que Jaz pueda lograr algo—Termino pasándole el disco duro a Jasper.

— Me pondré en ello ya mismo— respondió este llevándose el disco.

—Mencionaste a una mujer que hicieron con ella— Pregunto Alice

— No podíamos dejarla allá— Contesto Carlisle — y menos traerla con nosotros, así que contacte con un viejo amigo, dirige un hospital psiquiátrico en Ucrania, así que pensé que sería el lugar perfecto para ella, además me estarán informando de cualquier eventualidad.

—Sí parece lo más sensato.

— ¿Quemas vieron allá?— Esta vez fue Emmett el que pregunto.

—todo es una locura, la ciudad estaba completamente desierta, las plantas y los animales dominaban el lugar, pero todo era perfecto para lo que estaban haciendo allí.— Contesto Rose.

Jasper instalaba el disco duro en una de las laptops, si alguien podía obrar un milagro con un maltrecho pedazo de tecnología sabía que ese era el.

Continuamos hablando de todo un poco, pero todos estábamos al pendiente de que Jasper nos llamara. Fue entonces lo hizo.

—Parece que no recibió daños mayores; tiene un sistema de seguridad impresionante, muy ordenado y extremadamente seguro, con códigos de seguridad supongo que me tomara un tiempo poder descifrar todos los códigos…— dijo Jasper mientras tecleaba.

—Tu puedes Jaz.

— ¿Cuándo crees que tendremos noticias de tu amigo Carlisle, al que le enviaste las fotos? —le pregunto Esme la cual había estado callada todo este tiempo

—Supongo que hoy o quizás mañana; quedo en llamarme.

—Así que tendremos que esperar— espeto con fastidio Emmett— Que molesto es tener que esperar.

—Esta calma no es buena, parece la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Vaya— esta vez fue Jasper el que hablo.

— ¿Qué encontraste?

—Que son muy obsesivos, como ya dije todo tiene clave, pero pude entrar a una carpeta, parece tener fichas informativas, pero son cientos de mujeres, todas tienen el estatus de…

— ¿de qué?

—Muertas— respondió— Estoy buscándola— esto último fue para responder a la pregunta no formulada de todos. En su mente podía ver las fichas con los rostros de esas mujeres, cientos de ellas, pero sin ningún aviso se detuvo, y fue que lo supe.— La encontré…

El silencio se hizo, mientras todos nos arremolinábamos a su alrededor para ver.

Allí estaba ella, su foto, con su hermoso rostro. Apenas y había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto. Parecía más madura per definitivamente igual de hermosa. En esa ficha especificaba todo de ella, su fecha de nacimiento, sus padres, números de contactos, lugar donde vivía, su universidad hasta sus ingresos estaban reflejados allí. Pero todo lo completaba una mísera palabra, el fin de una vida. ¿Ella estaba muerta?

—Esto no es cierto mi visión fue clara.— intervino Alice

—Si eso no es cierto.

—Vamos a calmarnos, si se fijan esta información fue editada por última vez en agosto del 2014, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. Pueden haber ocurrido muchas cosas, esto puede ser falso o incluso alguien puedo manipular su información con el fin de ayudarla, hay demasiadas variables, así que no podemos dar nada por sentado.— dijo Jasper mientras nos enviaba una ola de calma a todos, sus palabras parecían acertadas habían demasiadas cosas.

—Especifica la muerte.

—Si dice que fue por traición e insubordinación— volvió hablar Jasper— continuare indagando a ver que consigo.

Le dimos espacio a Jasper. Sabíamos que no ayudaríamos mucho si estábamos encima de él.

—Aquí parece haber algo — Dijo y todos nos acercamos a él nuevamente— por lo que he logrado entender, este sistema consta de un enorme almacenamiento de información, desde grabaciones de seguridad hasta información de los que estaban allí, encontré lo que fue la última grabación de seguridad, esta no fue guardada con el resto de los archivos protegidos, y tiene la fecha del mismo día en que editaron el archivo de Bella.

—Vamos a verlo Hermano —le dijo Emmett

Y sin más Jasper lo coloco.

Varias pantallas aparecieron en el video, y vimos diferentes lugares, pasillos, la entrada, una oficina principal, unas celdas en las que parecía estar solo una persona, y luego una especie de piscina en forma de octágono.

— ¿Puedes apresurarlo un poco?— Pregunte ya que las imágenes iban muy lento

—Si claro— el video fue con más rapidez pero aun así no dejamos de seguir el ritmo. De un momento a otro la arena fue llenándose con gente muy bien vestida, y entonces la llevaron, una pobre muchacha era metida a la fuerza en el agua, para luego encerrarla, por otro lado otra mujer entraba, esta parecía estar más confiada; perecía estar esperando algo y después de unos minutos la mujer se abalanzó sobre la pobre chica la cual temblaba, la pobre no tenía oportunidad, la mujer la golpeaba y luego la hundía en el agua, esto era barbárico, la sostuvo bajo el agua hasta que esta dejo de moverse la chica estaba muerta.

—Que horrible.— escuche a alguien decir pero la verdad es que no preste la menor atención, solo estaba enfocándome en las imágenes que estaban frente a mí.

Vi a la gente levantarse de sus asientos para luego aplaudir emocionados, como era posible que estuvieran allí mirando morir a alguien y nadie hiciera nada, como es posible que la humanidad estuviera tan podrida.

Las imágenes cambiaban, vimos las escenas, la gente vaciando el lugar, y el cuerpo de la chica flotar en el agua. La actividad en el lugar cambiaba, parecían tener una fiesta, acababan de ver morir a alguien y celebraban por el espectáculo, esto era morboso. Pero realmente no era para sorprenderse tanto después de lo que habíamos visto. De un momento a otro algo cambio, en el calabozo alguien se aproxima al hombre encerrado allí, por lo que se podía ver era un guardia, parecían tener una conversación, hasta que el guardia saco un arma y le apunto al prisionero; todo fue muy rápido, creía que sería el final del tipo en el suelo pero me equivoque de la nada alguien aparición en escena y clavo un hacha en la unión del cuello y el hombre del guardia, este callo de inmediato.

—Mierda, ¿esa es?

—No hay duda — dije sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, Bella había asesinado al guardia, la vi tomar el arma y guardarla, se detuvo para hablar con el prisionero y luego se aproximó a este apuntándole con el arma, maldita sea ella iba a matarlo también. Pues la respuesta fue obvia, cuando de un momento a otro simplemente disparo.

— ¡Oh por Dios!

No hubo tiempo para decir nada o siquiera para pensar, en ese momento la cámaras seguían los pasos de Bella, la cual corría por los pasillos, esquivando a los guardias con hacha en mano, se había topado con uno que otro y no había tenido piedad, también los había asesinado. Fue entonces que llego a la oficina que parecía ser la principal, donde se veían los monitores con las cámaras de seguridad, entro y espero, hasta que un hombre vestido de traje entro y ella lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, luego lo arrastro hasta el escritorio y lo encadeno a este, luego lo despertó empezaron hablar, no hacía falta ser un genio para notar que el la estaba ofendiendo, llamado por quien sabe que barbaridades. Todo esto parecía un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, ella se dirigió a la consola y pareció hacer algo en esta, luego volvió hacia el tipo encadenado. Este pareció discutir con mayor fuerza, además de que trataba de zafarse de su agarre pero no le fue posible. Y si habíamos pensado en algún momento que todo esto parecía irreal ahora era peor, vimos como Bella clavo el hacha en la pierna Izquierda del hombre, no había compasión y mucho menos piedad en sus acciones, no se detenía más que para hablarle pero luego volvía y clavaba el hacha en la siguiente extremidad, luego fue por sus brazos hasta dejar de ultimo la cabeza.

Luego de terminar y contemplar su obra fue hasta el panel de seguridad y clavó el hacha allí, y el video termino.

—Mierda…

—Supongo que ahora todo tiene sentido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte a Rosalie

—las muertes inexplicables, ha sido ella todo el tiempo. Es más que obvio, sigue matando y no se detendrá.

—No sabemos si realmente está involucrada es esto, todavía puede ser una coincidencia— trato de defenderla Carlisle— no hay nada que apunte a que ella está haciendo esto.

—Por favor mira lo hecho, es ella la culpable de todas esas muertes.

—Ya basta— llamo Jasper —No han notado otra cosa en esto— todos lo miramos sin entender— miren el piso— dijo retrocediendo el video— ven allí, miren hay dos sombras— en efecto una era la de Bella y otra parecía estar siempre a su lado aunque no había nadie allí.— y se repite en todos lado— Jaz retrocedía el video y en efecto en cada momento había otra sombra que acompañaba a Bella a cada momento.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—No tengo idea.

El teléfono de Carlisle sonó.

—Hola— respondió este — estábamos esperando tu llamada, tienes algo. Bien nos conectaremos al Skype.— Colgó y busco otra computadora, para conectarse. En seguida apareció un hombre mayor en la pantalla —Es bueno verte Robert.

—Igualmente Carlisle lamento que sea en estas circunstancias— le respondió— me gustaría tenerte buenas noticias, pero la verdad es que no es hacía, lo que me mandaste es muy específico y como investigador y amigo te digo que debes tener mucho cuidado con esto, son fuerzas mucho más grandes de las que te puedes imaginar.

—Que es exactamente.

—pues verán, las imágenes que me mandaste no hablan de una cultura en específico, habla de cientos, especifica rituales que los jefes tribales, los antiguos egipcios, los romanos entre otros realizaban, con un único fin, obtener venganza contra sus enemigos.

—no veo porque tanto escándalo— susurro Emmett

—ciertamente no sería tan grave solo de tratarse de eso— lo reprendió— pero el problema viene de que esos rituales son de magia negra, y hablan de criaturas oscuras, que cumplen tus más oscuros deseos, son seres sobrenaturales que viven en el margen del mundo y se encargan de recolectar las almas de lo vivos, le dan a la persona lo que desee para cumplir su objetivo.

—Robert parecen leyendas— inquirió Carlisle.

—quisiera decirte que lo son Carlisle— le respondió —Pero la realidad es que son tan reales como lo eres tu— vaya el hombre sabia más de lo que creía— tuve la desdicha de toparme con uno una vez, son seres con fuerza y habilidades increíbles, dotados de poderes oscuros. Y nada los detiene ni a ellos ni a la persona que los invoca al sellar el trato.

—si entiendo bien, me estás diciendo que estas criaturas, son invocadas por alguien— comento Carlisle — y cumplen sus deseos de venganza, pero que obtienen ellos a cambio.

—la venganza que ellos le ofrecen para sellar el trato, conlleva la muerte de los enemigos de la persona en cuestión, por lo tanto el espíritu el cual se encarga de recolectar estas almas obtiene cierta ganancia que lo mantiene saciado hasta que se termina el trato.

—Y que pasara cuando el trato se termina.

—El alma de la persona se consume y pasa a ser parte de la colección de almas del espíritu devorador de almas; no tiene escape.

Mierda, sería posible que Bella…

—No hay alguna manera de salir de eso — pregunte

—Realmente más que una posibilidad, es una hipótesis— comento —si la persona en cuestión no termina el trato, es decir no asesina a su ultima victima el demonio no podrá llevárselo, el trato no se cumple, pero son demonios muy inteligentes y mientras más tiempo la persona pase con ellos, más estará bajo su influencia así que es casi imposible que se revelen a él.

—Menciono que conoció a uno una vez, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Digamos que conozco de primera mano lo que son capaces de hacer— dijo— yo tenía una hermana, y por razones que no vienen al caso, termino enredada con una de esas criaturas, cada momento que pasaba van consumiendo a la persona, dejándola seca; ya no era ella misma, intente que no terminara el trato, pero fue imposible la influencia sobre ella era tal que no pude hacer nada por ella. Simplemente murió cuando todo acabo, y el demonio toma lo que es suyo.

— ¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?

—No hay forma de detenerlo, no puede ser detenido ya que el trato está vigente. Pero la persona puede detenerlo, solo tiene que ser fuerte; pero si no lo es morirá al cumplirse el trato. Con la última víctima la persona entregara su propia alma .—explico el profesor Robert — lamento no poder serles de más ayuda, pero si logro encontrar alguna manera de ayudarles se los hare saber; pero acepten esta recomendación tengan a la persona que hizo el trato con ustedes en extrema vigilancia, no permitan que siga matando, porque cada vida que quite hará mas fuerte al demonio y la persona se estará consumiendo, está firmando su sentencia de muerte. Hasta pronto.— y sin más acabo la video llamada.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?

— Ahora más que nunca debemos encontrarla, porque si continúa ella…—no fui capaz de terminar esa frase para mí era más que imposible el pensar que ella muriera.

—Mierda— esta vez fue Jasper el que hablo — creo que puedo buscar la información, aquí tengo los nombres de muchos de los que ha matado, los he desbloqueado de su carpeta personalizada— dijo mientras evaluaba los nombre— tal parece que está cazando a personas que colaboraron con su secuestro, y el senador de hoy estaba entre ellos.

—No era tan inocente después de todo —Dijo Emmett

—Estoy buscando los nombres y comparándolos en el sistema para saber quiénes ya están muertos. Solo hay un que aún está vivo. Richard Coleman es un antiguo profesor de la universidad.

—Voy a buscarlo —dijo Rosalie mientras tecleaba en la otra computadora.

De un momento a otro Jasper dejo de teclear y coloco su mente en blanco.

—No tengo su dirección actual pero si la de su ex esposa. —informo Rosalie.

A penas y oía lo que me estaba diciendo

—Jasper

El me miro.

—Jasper que estás viendo…

Cerró la laptop de golpe.

—No te hagas esto Edward— dijo de repente.

—Dejame verlo.

—Edward— aviso —Debemos irnos hay que encontrarla.

—Muéstramelo

Me cedió su lugar frente a la pc, yo la abrí y lo vi, allí frente a mi esta mi Bella siendo…

Como podía siquiera mirarla a la cara.

Quien era yo para juzgarla o detenerla de hacer su justicia, una justicia que se merecía totalmente.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Pov Bella.

Miraba el atardecer caer sobre la ciudad, tome un cigarrillo no era fanática de la nicotina pero supongo que antes de que todo acabara quería probar de todo, le día una profunda calada sin entender aun cual era el escándalo en esta mierda, si es cierto que era una sensación quemante y atrayente pero nada más.

—Todo esta listo.

Hoy era el día, al caer la noche todo terminaría.

Aun no sabía cómo me sentía respecto a eso, ver la que había sido tu misión terminar, era duro y reconfortante a la vez. Es como terminar de leer una buena historia o incluso ver una película, siempre lo bueno o lo malo llegaran a su final.

Pero para mí ya no abra más historias, ni más libros, ni películas, ni nada más porque en el momento en el que la palabra fin aparezca realmente será el final.

Pero no estaré triste, esto es lo que elegí después de todo, y ha valido cada momento verlos retorcerse en agonía, no a tenia precio todo lo que había vivido, y no me arrepentiría ni hoy ni nunca.

Viví como quise y moriré de igual forma.

—Es un largo camino debemos irnos ya— Me anuncio Darth

—Vámonos.

—Se están acercando mucho— comento casualmente.

—Eso no importa, ya será demasiado tarde— le informe —y ambos habremos cumplido con nuestro trato.

—Eso espero Isabella Swan, eso espero.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. No tengo mucho que comentar solo que ya nos acercamos al gran final. Por cierto este es el capitulo mas largo que ha tenido e fic, asi que espero que lo disfruten el doble por eso...

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a: **soledadcullen, Hanna D. L, Anastacia T. Crawford y a Bella Cullen Halliwell** , por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, además de a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. También quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander ** (soledadcullen) por todo el apoyo que siempre me dan, este capítulo es de ustedes, espero no haberlas hecho sufrir demasiado.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	16. Cara a Cara (Parte I)

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **Cara a Cara**

 **Parte I**

 _"El dolor, cuando no se convierte en verdugo, es un gran maestro."_

(Concepción Arenal)

Pov Edward.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, sabía que estaba en movimiento que no se detenía, que cada segundo que pasaba más cerca estaría ella de terminar, de cumplir su objetivo, que cada paso que daba se estaría condenando, pero yo me había quedado estático, todo pasaba frente a mí y yo solo miraba sin ser realmente participe; yo era una estatua viviente, aunque realmente no marcaba ninguna diferencia yo siempre había sido eso.

—Edward tenemos que irnos hijo— Dijo Esme yo la miraba sin mirarla, ya que mi mente estaba en otro lugar, un bendito lugar en el que el sol no salía en donde los colores verde y marrón predominaban, y donde las cosas simples podían hacerte feliz, donde no existía la este mal del que ahora era plenamente consciente, como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y detenerlo en ese preciso momento. —Hijo sé que esto es difícil, pero si no reaccionas no podremos hacer nada, debemos detenerla porque si no… cometerá un grave error.

Eso apenas y logro traerme al presente.

—Sabemos que es duro, pero si no hacemos algo ahora te arrepentirás por el resto de ti vida.— Esta vez fue Rosalie —Si es lo que realmente quieres nos quedaremos sin hacer nada, al fin y al cabo todos merecemos un poco de reivindicación aunque esta nos lleve a la muerte. Al menos así al fin harías algo que ella quiere.

—Que estas queriendo decir.

—Oh! En serio quieres que te lo diga verdad— Me reprocho— bien hay te va, siempre tienes que pensar en ti, hacer las cosas que te pega la gana, alegas el bien común pero mira las locuras que cometes, primero te fijas en una humana que lo único a lo que podía llegar era a una muerte segura además de poner en peligro a la familia. Haces que vampiros psicópatas la busquen y nuevamente nos arrastras a todos, esto termina relativamente bien si contamos con las fracturas y lesiones que tuvo, luego de eso decides continuar con una relación cuyo destino ya estaba escrito y te rehusabas a aceptar, cuando pasa lo que siempre se supo que pasaría, decides nuevamente por todos la dejas y nos arrastras a todos contigo. Vivimos una vida relativamente normal, claro está viviendo con tus constantes ataques depresivos y a más de uno le destruiste los nervios. Entonces cuando realmente parecemos haber vuelto a la normalidad, nuevamente aparece y otra vez nos arrastras a todos a una búsqueda sumamente loca, tuvimos que viajar a una ciudad muerta y radioactiva donde nos enteramos que tu decisión tuvo más consecuencias que ni tú mismo te esperabas, ya que no calculaste que tanto podías llegar a meter la pata. Y luego adivina que descubrimos una verdad bastante horrible, una verdad que ha traído tanto sufrimiento a esa chica que nosotros no podemos ni llegar a imaginar el verdadero dolor y el rencor que debe sentir ahora; pero no conforme a eso aquí estas sin hacer nada y sintiendo pena por ti mismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Rosalie? — Más que preguntarle le grite, sabía que tenía completamente la razón— si me equivoque, tú lo dijiste, soy un egoísta, soy el peor ser del universo eso es lo que quieres escuchar, si me equivoque y no sé qué hacer para enmendar este error.

—Eso es un comienzo— le respondió— pero ahora no es momento para sentir compasión por ti mismo, es el momento de salir, dar la batalla y arrastrarnos a esta locura, ya que más da estamos en esto juntos.

—La mayoría de las veces eres un verdaderos dolor en el…

—Atrévete a terminar esa frase

—Claro que la voy a terminar— le respondí — eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza, eres molesta, egoísta, crees ser lo único en este mundo; pero en ocasiones muy contadas tienes la razón, y sé que no eres mala persona. Tratas de que nadie se dé cuenta mostrando ese exterior duro que parece imposible de romper pero la verdad es que eres una buena persona y siempre estas preocupándote por todos; nunca te lo agradecemos, a tu manera tratas de mantenernos juntos.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo —dijo — Sabes que nunca la odie, y lamento todo lo que le paso, pero no es tiempo de que estemos explorando las facetas de nuestra relación de familia, es el momento de irnos encontrar a ese hombre antes de que ella lo haga, porque si lo encuentra primero todo estará perdido. Se dé primera mano lo adictiva que puede llegar a ser la venganza, así que hay que darnos prisa.

—Vámonos

No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero tenía razón si no hacía algo para detenerla, y acababa con su vida yo nunca podría volver a mirarme en un espejo. Debía hacer hasta lo imposible para detenerla...

No podía permitir que muriera.

Pero aunque sabía que debía de tener un poco de fe, muy dentro de mí me preguntaba qué haría si no lograba detenerla. Como podría yo vivir sabiendo que ella ya no estaba.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Después de una hora de viaje llegamos a la casa de la esposa de Richard Coleman. Era cuestión de decidir quién hablaría con la esposa.

—Iré yo —espete

—O sí que vaya el señor buena vibra— espero Rose— que vaya Esme.

— ¿Quieres ir Esme?— Le pregunto Carlisle

— Lo hare.

Esme podría haberse negado pero ella sabía lo importante que era esto.

—Edward quiero que estés pendiente, en cuanto tengas la dirección me avisan bien

—Si.

Esme fue hasta la puerta, estábamos en una zona residencial al oeste de New York. Toco la puerta y estaba a la espera de que Sarah, la esposa del profesor abriera.

—Buenas noche, ¿señora Coleman?

— Si soy yo.— respondió la mujer pelirroja casi de la misma altura que Esme.

—Mi nombre es Esme, estoy buscando a su esposo.

—Lamento informarle que el ya no vive aquí— le respondió rápidamente la mujer que estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Esme, y si no hubiera sido por su rápida respuesta lo hubiera hecho.

—Señora Coleman necesito hablar con su esposo, es de vital importancia

—No me interesa— dijo la mujer forcejeando la puerta para poder cerrarla

—Señora estoy investigando unos sucesos que ocurrieron en una excursión en la que su esposo estaba participando.

—No sé nada

—Por favor, esto es grave necesito hablar con él.

—Él está en problemas— de repente la mujer cambio su actitud preocupándose por su esposo

—No lo sabemos con seguridad— dijo Esme — pero tal vez él pueda dilucidar algunas cosas.

—Porque no entra

—Bien.

Esme entro a la casa, pude verla en un modesto recibidor hasta llegar a una sala donde había una chimenea la recibió, sobre esta fotos familiares, un matrimonia normal con dos hijos una niña y un chico, nada fuera de lo común allí.

—tome asiento

—Si gracias.— respondió Esme sentándose— señora Coleman que puede decirme de su esposo, noto algún cambio o algo en él.

—Bueno realmente, él siempre fue un buen padre y esposo, nunca me dio razón para creer lo contrario— le comento la mujer— se aplicaba mucho cuando se trataba de su alumnos, solía decir ver el potencial de cada uno de ellos, algunos más brillantes que otros claro está, pero de repente este interés comenzó a intensificarse aún más con un grupo de estudiantes, parecía muy entusiasmado, el parecía ser un alumno más en lugar de su profesor. Estaban pensando hacer un viaje a Chernóbil si no me equivoco, querían hacer una estudio ambiental o algo así no estoy muy segura, el caso es que después de mucho entusiasmo él no fue, cuando le pregunte la razón alego no sentirse bien, a partir de allí se volvió apático, retraído era como si fuera otra persona, fue allí que nos fuimos en picada, era huraño y osco tanto con los niños como conmigo. La convivencia se volvió imposible, era como si… no lo sé una parte de él murió es día, dejo sus clases y se encerró, no logramos reponernos de eso, así que simplemente dejamos de intentarlo y se fue.

—Entiendo su situación y esta información es muy importante— dijo Esme— necesito saber si conoce el paradero de su esposo.

—Si— respondió simplemente— está en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, kilómetro 35, tomas la salida a la derecha no hay perdida es la única casa a kilómetros

—Le agradezco su cooperación— le dijo Esme— no tiene que culparse, a veces las personas cambian por factores que no podemos controlar, debe saber que hizo lo posible por mantener a un familia unida, y mientras lo haya intentado no tiene que sufrir ninguna clase de arrepentimiento— consoló a la mujer— dio todo de sí, y debe seguir por sus hijos, tiene que estar para ellos.

—Lo sé pero a veces es tan difícil seguir— sollozó la mujer— Él es mi alma gemela, o al menos eso creí.

—Recuerde esto no es su culpa— le recodo Esme tomando la mano de la mujer, ella tenía la facultad de confortan a cualquiera, su compasión era una fortaleza notable.

—Sigo intentándolo.

—Y lo va a lograr— la conforto— lamento tener que dejarla, pero debo irme ahora mismo. Todo va estar bien.

—Espere aun no me dijo…

— ¡MAMA!— interrumpió el grito de una chica.

—creo que la requieren, estaremos en contacto

Sin más Esme se aproximó a la puerta, no espero a que la mujer la acompañara ni nada, simplemente salió a toda velocidad. Se subió al auto.

—Vámonos ya— Carlisle arranco el vehículo y pudimos ver a la mujer en la puerta la cual miraba extrañara el auto salir rápidamente de la propiedad.

—Dirígete fuera de la ciudad— Ordeno, los demás nos seguían en el otro auto.

—Esme…

—Estoy bien, solo ya quiero que esto termine, que termine bien; esto ha destruido a demasiados ya.

—Todo va a solucionarse pronto…

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Cuando salimos del lugar y tomamos la carretera no fue tan difícil, viramos en el kilómetro 35, pero cuando llegamos a la salida que necesitábamos tomar esta estaba cerrada, ya era entrada la noche. Y estábamos rodeados por el bosque.

—Vayamos por el bosque— dije sin parar si quiere a pensar y los demás me siguieron.

Avance lo más rápido que podía, parecía no ser suficientemente rápido, parecía que la distancia a recorrer era infinita. Llegamos a un claro el cual tenía un pequeño camino de tierra que era flanqueado por árboles y arbustos, así que lo seguimos. Pero aun así seguíamos en las mismas este camino parecía no tener fin,

Fue entonces que ocurrió. Sin previo aviso el olor a sangre me invadió, estaba cerca, mierda habríamos llegado tarde, acaso ya había terminado todo, fue entonces que algo completamente inesperado paso, entre los arboles aprecio un hombre sangrando, parecía tener diversos cortes en los brazos y torso.

—Ayúdenme por favor.— susurro apenas el hombre.

Las cosas eran bastante extrañas pero todo puede tornarse más sorprendente, y eso fue lo que paso, de la nada se escuchó un silbido, algo que rompía el viento; no tenía idea de que era, pero lo averigüe en un segundo cuando el hombre era traspasado en uno de sus costados por lo que parecía ser una enorme flecha o un arpón, pero no cayó al suelo, no en lugar de eso fue arrestado por el camino.

—Que mierda acaba de pasar.— escuche decir a Emmett.

— Es él, es el último. Rápido…

Rápido.

Corre.

Tenemos que lograrlo.

Este no puede ser el fin.

No ahora que estamos tan cerca.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Pov Bella.

Bien todo estaba listo, era el momento de terminar con todo esto. Estaba preparada; sabía que esto es lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, emoción, deseo, furia, no tenía idea era demasiado por definir pero más que nada la sensación de triunfo, si eso es lo que en este momento sentía, esta era mi victoria mi completa reivindicación.

Lo tenía todo listo, solo me hacía falta la víctima.

—Espero que utilices toda esta mierda— refunfuño el espíritu a mía espaldas, el cual está bien si iba cargado, tenía una enorme mochila en su espalda, además de lleva algo un poco más pesado en las mano.

—No seas llorón, va a gustarte, estoy planeando algo memorable para el gran final.

—Sinceramente espero que este sea el final— Espeto— Ya estoy cansado.

— Ya cállate— dije parando la caminata que llevábamos por el sendero lleno de árboles— vas a extrañarme, cuando llegue el momento sé que te hare falta. Ha sido demasiado tiempo juntos como para que hasta tú el "el señor nada me importa" no le afecte aunque sea por un segundo.

El pareció meditarlo.

—La verdad, NO— dijo— solo serás otra chica muerta que tuvo su venganza y yo mis almas, así de simple.

—Tal vez yo solo seré el rostro de otra chica muerta en tu memoria inmortal— le respondí con la mayor confianza, ya que si era verdad el tipo era frio, tanto como un cubito de hielo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que tenía un pequeño, muy pero muy pequeño corazón y aunque lo negara una y mil veces sabía que era cierto, después de todo había llorado con la muerte de mufasa, si una tarde estábamos viendo el rey León y si bien alego tener polvo en el ojo, yo estaba más que segura que no había polvo en el ambiente— sé que a veces fui un verdadero dolor en el culo Darth, pero te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, me diste una oportunidad única y sé que cuando llegue el momento me dejaras que me vaya a mi modo, solo quiero eso; quiero q sea a mi manera.

—Supongo que puedo darte eso, pero apresúrate creo q me salió una hernia por cargas tus cosas.

— ¡Chillón!

Retomamos nuestro camino por el sendero hasta toparnos con una casa, si una casa no era una cabañita ni nada de eso, tenía dos pisos y se veía bastante bien a pesar de parecer descuidada por fuera. La rodeamos aun ocultos entre los árboles, en la parte trasera se encontraba una puerta, esta parecía dar directamente a la cocina, nos acercamos.

—Haces los honores— dijo Darth simplemente asentí, en este tiempo había aprendido de todo un poco, después de todo esa era una de las cosas que yo quería, vivir la vida al máximo y si eso incluía el vandalismo. Saque un gancho de cabello y lo introduje en la cerradura de la puerta, después de unos segundos esta se abrió. —Gran trabajo, sí que has demostrado tener facultades para esto.

—Gracias papi.

—No te pases, uno no puede darte un cumplido porque en seguida fastidias.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Como sea, es hora de entrar.

Entramos en la cocina, buena cocina, buenos electrodomésticos muy partidario de la eficiencia, no esperaba otra cosa de usted señor Coleman. Vi las estufas de la cocina y abría cada una de ellas, en seguida en ambiente empezó a llenarse de ese olor característico a gas.

— ¿Y ahora q mosca te pica?, ¿Quieres drogarte con combustibles domésticos o qué?

—Claro que no, aunque ahora que lo pienso no hice eso, demonios una de las cosas q no podré hacer antes de morir.

—Puedes tomarte esto en serio, estamos allanando una casa, y vas a matar a tu ex profesor de universidad. Creo que el acto que estas por cometer se merece la seriedad que necesitas en esto.

— ¡Ay! no seas tan severo, tómalo con calma. Hay que disfrutar del proceso ya que si no lo haces todo será una verdadera mierda— le respondí, este era mi momento y lo haría como yo quería hacerlo— y créeme cuando te digo que el mundo ya está lo suficientemente jodido como para que tú quieras terminar de joderme los últimos momentos de vida. Así que te pido encarecidamente que goces el proceso

—Como sea.

Continuamos avanzando por la casa, un pequeño comedor, un baño, también había una escalera pero no me interesaba conocer más de su casa, ya que escuche el ruido de una televisión además de la luz que esta proyectaba en la pared por lo que me fui acercando. Y vaya lo que me encontré.

Mi queridísimo profesor yacía recostado en el sofá y veía una vieja película en blanco y negro, me daba la espalda, pero que tranquilidad, este hombre estaba tan tranquilo mientras yo…

Tome el cuchillo de caza que tenía colgado a mi pantalón.

—Sabía que vendrías, era solo cuestión de tiempo.— y en ese momento mi ex profesor se volteo hacia mí mostrándome su rostro ojeroso y demacrado, este no era el hombre que recordaba, el hombre que me inspiraba a ser mejor.

—Entonces debe saber para que vine.

—Se lo que has hecho, se todo lo que has vivido…

— ¿A si?— Pregunte— tienes una maldita idea del infierno en el que viví?, todo lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir, crees saberlo todo pero no sabes nada.

—Bella no puedo borrar lo que paso, pero realmente siento todo lo que te ocurrió— dijo levantándose de su asientos le notaba afligido o eso era lo que quería hacerme pensar.— si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría, yo no sabía nada.

—No mientas— le reproche — si lo sabias.

—Me entere ese mismo día

—Debiste haber detenido todo nuestras vidas no hubieran sido un infierno.

—Que podía hacer, si los delataba irían por mi familia— dijo justificándose — estaba atado de manos, no podía hacer nada entiéndeme.

—cómo quieres que te entienda— le respondí— destruiste mi vida, pero no lo hiciste, te escudas diciendo que protegías a tu familia, pero viste ganancia con mi sufrimiento o los 20.000 dólares no fueron un incentivo necesario para cerrar la boca y dejarme morir en ese lugar.

—Nunca quise ese dinero

—Pero lo aceptaste —le reproché —nunca te pusiste a pensar en mis padres, mis amigos; ellos no contaban verdad después de todo solo sería otra chica muerta. Es que solo tu sufrimiento es el que contaba. Y ahora qué quieres que tenga piedad de ti.

—Sé que no la merezco, pero tengo dos hijos.

Me lance sobre el quedando el recostado en el suelo y yo sobre él.

—Eres un bastardo, como quieres que te compadezca con eso, no tuviste piedad con mis padres, porque yo tendría que tenerla contigo.— tome en cuchillo y se lo clave en el brazo izquierdo, el grito y trato de apartarme y lo logro— no voy a detenerme.

—Nunca desee esto para ti.

—Que era entonces lo que deseabas — le dije abalanzándome sobre el nuevamente esta vez le hice un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

—Yo lo habría dejado todo por ti.

—De que mierda estas hablado— ahora si había logrado tomarme por sorpresa.

—Lo que escuchas, nunca tuve el valor para decirlo, tú me inspirabas, lograbas que pensara en las cosas más locas, me hacías sentir vivo. Pero sabía que no podía ser, yo estaba casado y tú era tan joven. Tan entusiasta, que simplemente paso.

—Y ahora crees que voy a retroceder— respondí— Crees que voy a caer en tus brazos y a llorar a cantaros por tu confesión de amor eterno. Pues estas muy equivocado; esto no cambiara nada, yo te admiraba, te idolatraba, ¡Y tú me vendiste!. En serio en qué clase de universo paralelo eso es correcto, que clase de morboso sentimiento creaste.

—Tenía que proteger a mi familia.

— A consta de la mujer a la que dices amar, vaya eso sí que tiene sentido. Pero aun así ni eso ni nada va a salvarte…

—Por favor tengo dos hijos.

—Y yo tenía una vida —dije volviendo a atacarlo, esta vez dándoles en el otro brazo. — Pero te diré algo, tal vez sea sentimentalismo, o que me has impresionado. O simplemente quiero joderte un poquito más, no quiero que sea fácil, no contigo amorcito. Te diré que haremos, te daré 10 segundos para correr, si llegues a la carretera antes de que te alcance te dejare vivir, pero si logro atraparte antes estas muerto. — Guarde el cuchillo en su funda nuevamente.

—No voy…

— ¡Corre conejo!— respondí —uno…

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar corrió por el pasillo.

—En serio vas a dejarlo escapar, este no fue el trato— me riño Darth.

—Tranquilízate, esto es una cacería, y si la presa no se resiste no es divertido —tenía que explicarle todo que emoción había de matar a un hombre que no presenta un verdadero desafío. — Ahora vamos.

Seguí hasta la puerta de la entrada, Coleman está a mitad de camino para llegar al bosque.

—Rápido, dame el arpón o si se escapara

—Aquí lo tienes, solo no falles porque no tendrás más tiros.

—He pescado desde que era una niña, nunca fallo, la diferencia es que lo hare con un arpón.

Mire a Coleman ir por el sendero, mi arpón estaba en una especie de disparador modificado, esperaba que tuviera tanto alcance como lo tenía un rifle. Mire por la mirilla viéndolo correr, bien no le apuntaba a ningún órgano vital, no quería tenerlo desangrándose antes de que no pudiera desangrarlo.

—Ve sacando el hacha, aun no sé si lo desmembrare, depende de que tanto humor me quede. — seguí apuntando aunque los arbustos me cortaban la visibilidad, di unos paso al frente y cuando tuve la vía libre dispare. Cayo al suelo— ¡Le di!

—Felicidades —lo dijo muy fríamente aunque sabía que estaba realmente feliz ya que no quería tener que estar buscando al hombre por el bosque— ¿y ahora qué?

—Ahora te toca a ti — le di el arma — enrolla el sedal, y trae mi presa, Vamos rápido no quiero que se desangre.

—Como digas.

—Vamos, se resiste un poco — dije mientras veía como enrollaba el sedal, bueno no era un hilo de pesca común y corriente este era más bien una soga resistente si no se hubiera roto, fue entonces que lo vi ser arrastrado y con el arpón en uno de sus costados. — Que buena pesca.

Darth siguió jalando hasta que el hombre estuvo a mis pies.

—Como veras no llegaste a la carretera —Le explique a mi adolorido ex profesor —así que ahora puedo ponerme creativa contigo. Dame el hacha voy a empezar cortando sus dedos.

Me dio el hacha y la sostuve con firmeza

—Bien, un trato es un trato —le dije y puse mi pie sobre su pecho necesitaba estabilidad después de todo— Así que ahora comencemos con esos dedos tuyos.

Pero cuando me disponía a cortarlos.

— ¡BELLA!, detente no lo hagas

A eso le siguió un gruñido de advertencia que provenía de Darth.

—No lo hagas por favor— vaya pero que tenemos aquí, lo mire directamente, ese cabello cobrizo esos ojos dorados.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad estábamos nuevamente aquí, cara a cara.

— Pero qué maravilla

—Bella…

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Creo que más de una debe estar odiándome en este momento, si lo corte en la mejor parte en el tan ansiado reencuentro. Cada vez más cerca del ansiado final.

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, así que espero que ustedes lo digan por mí, déjeme sus comentarios, díganme que creen que pasar.

Quiero agradecer a: **soledadcullen** y a **Hanna D. L** **,** por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, además de a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. También quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander ** (soledadcullen) por todo el apoyo que siempre me dan, este capítulo es de ustedes, espero no haberlas hecho sufrir demasiado.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	17. Cara a Cara (Parte II)

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **Cara a Cara**

 **Parte II**

" _No llames jamás feliz a un mortal hasta que no hayas visto cómo, en su último día, desciende a la tumba."_

(Eurípides de Salamina)

Allí estaba el, tal cual lo recordaba, con su belleza sobrehumana que me había cautivado hace tantos años, belleza que en este momento en lugar de quitarme el aliento como lo habría hecho en los días de antaño, hoy solo tenía el efecto de darme nauseas, me hacía sentir repugnancia, me sentía sucia y sobre todo me hacía sentir un enorme dolor, un sufrimiento que creía que ya no volvería a experimentar; me hacía regresar a aquellos tiempos donde mis inseguridades me dominaban, donde peleaba entre la razón y el corazón, no quería regresar allí , no después de todo esto. No podía volver a ser esa misma Isabella, ese ser ya no existía porque yo misma me había encargado de asesinarlo, y estaba enterrado en esa maldita ciudad y no había nada que hacer o que decir para regresarla. Estaba muerta y muerta se quedaría. Porque no podían entenderlo.

—Bella por favor no lo hagas.

—Y quien eres tú para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer— le cuestione — tu menos que nadie tiene el derecho de venir a impedirme algo, Tu que nunca has estado.

—Vamos hablarlo— Dijo como si con eso las cosas se solucionarían.— No tiene que ser de este modo.

—Es enserio. Vamos y una mierda

—Podemos solucionarlo, solo tranquilízate un momento.

—No me hables como si estuviera loca, tú no tienes idea de lo que he vivido, no puedes llegar a comprender ni un poco de mi dolor.— como podía —Tu no estabas…

—Quería protegerte —respondió

—Y dime como salió eso, mi vida ha salido muy bien— respondí sarcásticamente— me la paso bebiendo te, pintando rosas, metiéndome en armarios y hablando con liebres y leones, vivo el sueño. Y no vas a venir ahora a meterte, no quiero; llegas años tarde, debiste llegar cuando estaba en ese infierno; cuando aún suplicaba por ayuda. Donde estabas cuando me retorcía de dolor, donde estabas cuando lloraba y gritaba llamándote y nunca respondiste. No quieras ser el héroe ahora, ya no soy la princesa que necesita que la salven yo ya no quiero ser salvada.

—Bella por favor, sé que no tengo perdón; pero si tan solo pudiera detenerte las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

—En serio te estas escuchando— ya estaba al margen del cinismo— crees q si me detengo en este momento todo será diferente, es lo más estúpido que he oído; no puede haber marcha atrás, esto no se detendrá. O es que crees que lo hará, si dejo esto ellos dejaran de matar, dejaran de secuestrar niñas, dejaran de mentirles, dejaran de prostituirlas, las dejaran con vida, no les darán más sustancias que las conviertan en putas adictas que controlan a su conveniencia, dime dejaran de asesinarlas. No nada de eso cambiara, ¿quieres saber por qué?— pregunte— pues porque a nadie le importa lo que pase a unas niñas indefensas he inocentes. A nadie le importo que paso con todas esas mujeres desaparecidas, a nadie le importo que paso con nosotras. Vamos respóndeme alguien le importo, alguien nos buscó, no nadie. Ni siquiera a ti ni a ustedes— mire a su familia— solo están aquí porque en algún momento nuestras historias volvieron a cruzarse, porque si no te aseguro que ni siquiera estarías aquí, solo sería un recuerdo, un destello de una memoria del pasado; como una vez lo dijiste una breve distracción, eso soy yo.

— Solo mentía— trataba de justificar lo injustificable— no quería ponerte en peligro, no deseaba esta existencia para ti, entiéndeme no podía permitir condenarte a esto.

Sonreí.

—Vaya pero que vida tan morbosa— le respondí — no querías condenarme a tu eternidad. Supongo que por tan buena obra voy a contarte un cuento como premio. Había una vez una chica apenas adulta a la cual abandonaste a en el bosque, sabiendo que clase de criaturas abundan en la oscuridad de la noche, pero claro nada tan malo comparado con someterla a una eternidad con el hombre que amaba, bueno el caso es que esta chica estúpida y con un desequilibrio mental severo tuvo la brillante idea de perseguirlo, adentrándose más en el bosque rodeado por la oscuridad, ella estaba destrozada, dolida y muy cansada, no conforme a eso una tormenta esta por desatarse, rayos iluminaban la oscuridad y los truenos hacían retumbar el bosque. La chica cayó, y bajo las ramas de un árbol se quedó dándose cuenta de que todo estaba perdido igual que ella. Pero no sufran la historia no acaba allí, la chica estaba lista para para morir allí, el frio intenso y la desolación por la que estaba pasando acabarían con ella. Y es entonces que cuando no tienes ninguna esperanza a la cual aferrarte que pasa lo inesperado, lo asombroso fue rescatada; pero rompiendo todo parámetro una criatura que debía despreciarla pues la chica había traicionado a la humanidad al ponerse del lado contrario y favorecer a los que extinguían vidas humanas día a día, ella fue salvada por un lobo feroz que si bien apenas y podía disimular su desprecio por ella se preocupó por su estado llevándola a salvo nuevamente a la civilización. Una vez allí cualquiera diría que la chica apreciaría mucho más la vida después de tal experiencia, pero no fue así, como le había comentado la chica en cuestión tenia graves problemas psicológicos; por lo que en lugar de mejorar o no se ¡buscarse una vida!, no en lugar de eso se encierra en sí misma y comienza un espiral autodestructivo, donde la pena y el dolor se apoderan de su alma y cada noche sufre de terribles pesadillas que la hacen recordar y clavan un puñal en su corazón roto y maltratado. El tiempo fue pasando, pero ni este logro curar su corazón roto, ya que a pesar de lo que él le había dicho si memoria no era un colador, no podía olvidar aunque realmente lo intentara. Y sufrió, las horas parecían días y los días años, pero su dolor no desaparecía.

—Bella…

—No interrumpas mi cuento, que ahora se pone mejor— explique— la chica en cuestión descubrió de manera psicótica que rompiendo una promesa estúpida hecha a él, su existencia permanentemente dolorosa mitigaba, así fue como empezó un espiral adrenalina que termino desencadenando muchas lesiones que no explicare, el punto es que en medio de su desesperación por fin lo entendió, no estaba sola, habían personas que la apoyaban, que querían verla salir de ese capullo de dolor en el que ella estaba encerrada. Y fue así que empezó a vivir nuevamente, tomo un poco de la luz que todas las personas a su alrededor le brindaban con amor y cariño, y logro restaurar un poco su antiguo ser. Como notaran esta es la parte feliz de nuestra historia. Durante un tiempo vivió en paz junto a los suyos, incluso en algún punto realmente su corazón comenzó a sanar, los buenos momentos se convirtieron en el bálsamo de curación a sus males; volvió a soñar, y comenzó a preguntarse sobre el futuro, hizo planes y los llevo a cabo, tenía muchos intereses pero como su vida había sido en algún momento destruida decidió que lo que realmente quería era construir, y así comenzó otra gran aventura. La verdad es que volvió a soñar, volvió a creer que en el mundo había algo bueno, así se mantuvo cumplió sus metas y se enamoró de nuevas pasiones, y allí entro usted es nuestra historia señor— Patee a Coleman para enfatizar ese hecho— Este encantador de víboras, era tan apasionado que era imposible no enamorase de su idealismo, y simplemente fue así que la convenció, creía que sería una gran aventura, después de todo era diferente ahora, pero estaba equivocada, al último momento este se arrepiente y nunca llega— la voz se me quebraba, y mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas no derramadas, no creí que esto me pasaría, pero al demonio podía mostrar un poco de debilidad, mierda yo era una chica destruida por dentro y por fuera.— sentía pena por él, tanta que gravo todo para que no se perdiera nada, que tonta fue; pues mientras se acercaba a su nuevo calvario este asqueroso ser emprendía su huida. Lo terrible de esto es que fue vendida, y sometida a innumerables vejaciones allí en esa ciudad en la que solo deberían habitar los fantasmas del pasado, allí donde tuvo que hacer cosas que jamás creyó que haría, allí fue donde realmente acabo su vida, allí en ese encierro murió, todo acabo; pero lo peor es que al principio tuvo la esperanza de que alguien vendría a rescatarla, pero cuando los días pasaron y se hicieron meses fue más que obvio que si quería salvarse tendrá que escapar, y esa ingenuidad fue lo que le costó todo; pero no antes de volver a sufrir más, siempre trato de no doblegarse, de luchar pero en el fondo siempre supo cuál sería el resultado final, no quería admitirlo pero era así, y su corazón que ya había sufrido tanto anteriormente no solo se llenó de ese sufrimiento, sino también de un odio total, una furia infinita que ni la muerte podría aplacar. Allí en cuatro paredes y con el corazón destruido terminaron con ella. Pero como dije ni la muerte aplaco su odio. Y así fue como en su tumba rodeada de otros cuerpos putrefactos y con los pies a las puertas de la muerte ocurrió lo impensable, se le ofreció otra oportunidad y esta le permito cumplir todos y cada una de sus fantasías más oscuras a cambio solo tenía que dar algo mínimo y sin importancia para ella, su alma algo que ya sentía perdido hace mucho tiempo; y así fue como su viaje de reivindicación comenzó hasta estos días donde solo tiene que extender sus manos y podrá al fin ver realizado su más grande deseo, su más grande anhelo su venganza. —termina finalmente— Y como verán los cuentos de hadas si se hacen realidad.

Se hizo el silencio, no pretendía que entendieran mi dolor, después de todo ninguno de ellos había siquiera experimentado algo semejante.

—Bella sé que no puedo siquiera imaginar por lo que pasaste, sé que yo soy culpable por tu dolor, si no te hubiera dejado todo sería diferente, demonios si no hubiera sido tan testarudo Alice puedo haber visto tu futuro y te habríamos rescatado, yo también soy cumplible por cada uno de tus males, no tengo perdón y mucho menos puedo pedirte algo pero por favor podemos buscar otra manera— dijo en tono suplicante— Haría lo que quieras, si quieres acabar con todos los malditos del mundo yo lo haría por ti, lo dejaría todo, los haríamos sufrir tanto como tu quisieras; no me importaría nada, solo suéltalo y yo haré lo que me pidas.

—Edward…—Esa fue Alice

— ¿Porque harías eso?— pregunte— Yo no soy nadie lo olvidaste, solo fui otra distracción, no hubo nada que nos uniera hace años y dudo mucho que ahora lo haga. Ya no hay nada…

—Todavía lo hay confía en mí, sé que es mucho pedir viniendo de mi pero, tiene que haber algo

—No tengo nada, ni mi alma me pertenece.

—Eso aún no está decidido— espeto

— ¿No entiendes verdad?

—Que tengo que entender.

—Tú lo tenías todo— le conteste— Te habría dado todo, no me importo nada, traiciona a mi gente, te hice el centro de mi mundo y estaba dispuesta a darte mi alma, pero eso no te importo en ese momento porque te importaría ahora.

—te lo repito No quería condenarte a esta existencia.

—Pues te aviso mi existencia está condenada, pero pudo ser diferente si tan solo tú me hubieras dado la oportunidad de formar parte de tu mundo, todo habría cambiado— le respondí simplemente— pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Bella aun puedes cambiarlo — suplico— solo suéltalo y podemos cambiar todo, haremos esto de otra manera.

Como podía pensar eso como podía dar marcha atrás.

—no hay como cambiarlo, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

—Siempre puedes cambiar…

—Isabella— Darth intervino apareciendo frente a mí y se interpuso entre nosotros —Ya lo olvidaste, todo ese sufrimiento y dolor que sentiste, cree que puede cambiar eso, él no lo entiende, no ha visto lo que tú no ha tenido que matar inocentes para sobrevivir; crees que si quiera te respeta, mira como menosprecia tu sufrimiento que cree que solo con ir con ellos esto desaparecerá. Pues está equivocado y lo sabes tú lo has visto, has vistos el verdadero mal de este mundo.

Como podía olvidarlo, es que acaso lo estoy dudando…

—Nada va a cambiar, no pudo protegerte ante y no podrá ahora, solo trata de acallar su conciencia, pero tú sabes la verdad— Hablo nuevamente Darth— como sabes que no miente, como sabes que algo cambiaria si decides dejar todo por lo que has trabajado, no puede garantizarte nada, no pudo antes y no podrá ahora. Estemos claros esto es solo para "salvarte" entre comillas, cuando el considere que estas bien volverá a abandonarte como ya lo hizo antes, solo quiere acallar su conciencia, lo entiendes, porque ahora se aparece, porque no lo hizo antes cuando estabas hundida en la mierda, no, se aparece ahora que estas tan cerca de ver realizada tu venganza.

—No lo escuches Bella debes luchar— Esta vez fue Edward el que hablo— Aun nada está escrito, puedes dar marcha atrás.

—Claro da marcha atrás, y seguirás siendo la misma de siempre, tendrás una vida excelente— respondió Darth de manera burlona— vamos sigue viviendo en el país de las maravillas, en serio crees que podrás volver a ser quien eras antes de toda esta mierda…

En eso no tenía ninguna duda, mi vida no sería como antes, como podría volver a esa vida, ya esa Isabella no existía, y seria mentira negar la verdad, nada podía volver a la normalidad, yo estaba destrozada y eso nada podía cambiarlo.

—Nada podrá cambiar lo que has pasado y es algo estúpido creer que se podrá.

¿Siquiera estaba considerando dar marcha atrás a todo mi esfuerzo?

—Bella podemos arreglarlo…

Es que esas palabras serian ciertas

—Todo tiene solución…

No eso no es cierto. Entonces lo entendí, todo seguía siendo una gran mentira.

—Siempre fue a mi manera— dije con seguridad— siempre sea a mi manera; nadie puede decidir por mí, entienden, lo hare como yo quiera.

Como pude puse a Coleman en pie, bueno más bien lo arrastraba, creo que la pérdida de sangre lo estaba afectando severamente.

—Bella.

—Que nadie se me acerque— Dije colocando la filosa hacha en el cuello de Coleman y mire a Darth, el cual tenía una mirada de triunfo — Te lo dije antes va a ser a mi manera.

—Bella…

— ¡No te me acerques!— le grite — ya es demasiado tarde; y no permitiré que interfieras ahora.

Comencé a arrastrar a Coleman hacia la casa entramos y cerré la puerta, todo bajo la mirada de ellos. Tire al profesor al piso no necesitaba seguir sosteniéndole por más tiempo del necesario. Mire la puerta cerrada, y no había dudas mi elección estaba clara, no había dudas en mí. Rebusque en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta hasta que encontré la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor.

Tome un cigarrillo y lo puse en mi boca, mire como el profesor Coleman intentaba huir arrastrándose, pero que inútil intento. Puse el encendedor bajo el cigarrillo y lo accione la llama se hizo presente y con ella encendí el cigarro.

Hice lo que quise.

Y era hora de terminar todo.

Arroje el encendedor con la llama viva…

Esta era la manera en que quería que acabara. Según mis términos.

Esto es lo que quiero.

Fue lo último que pensé, antes de que el infierno se desatara.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Pov Edward.

—Que nadie se me acerque— Dijo Bella y coloco la filosa hacha en el cuello de Coleman y luego miro a ese ser que la veía triunfante — Te lo dije antes va a ser a mi manera.

—Bella…—Intente razonar con ella pero era imposible, mierda con cada una de sus negativas más cerca estaba de la muerte.

— ¡No te me acerques!— le grito — ya es demasiado tarde; y no permitiré que interfieras ahora.

Comenzó a arrastrar al hombre a la casa y se encerró con el allí. Intente perseguirla pero fue más que inútil por algo me detuvo.

El espíritu.

—No permitiré que arruines todos— dijo— no cuando ya todo está por terminar.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees?

— yo podría decirte lo mismo— respondió— pero eres tan patético que no mereces ni mi tiempo ni esfuerzo para explicártelo, solo te diré que no debes entrometerte en mi camino; mejores hombres me han retado y han perdido. Tú no serias la excepción.

—No voy a permitir que acabes con ella.

—Pero que iluso eres, yo no estoy haciendo nada, ella tomara su decisión por su cuenta, solo estoy aquí para disfrutarlo, mas no hace nada.

— ¡Bella! —Grite— ¡no lo hagas!

—No te servirá. No te escucha.

—Cállate.

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido, de un momento a otro sentí que podía mover mi cuerpo y comencé a correr a la casa, pero fue demasiado tarde. En un segundo la casa estallo en llamas y fui lanzado por la fuerza da la explosión.

—Edward! — alguien grito, pero yo solo veía las llamas que salían de la casa. No esto no estaba pasado, no podía ser. La había perdido…

Sentí a alguien a mi lado.

—Tengo que apresurarme…

—Ya es inútil hijo.— Sentencio Carlisle

No podía ser, la había perdido otra vez, nuevamente había sido mi culpa.

—Al fin— pude escuchar al espíritu triunfante mientras reía

—Eres un maldito miserable.

—Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiare que yo he ganado y tú has perdido— señalo con triunfo— Debe sentirse horrible, haber luchado tanto, perseguir pistas para nada, ya que al final no pudiste salvarla ni ahora ni nunca antes.

—MALDITO…

—Puedes molestarte todo lo que quieras pero aun así nada cambiara —espeto— Ahora si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tratos que cerrar y más muerte por las que velar…

Sin más desapareció. Y con el todo mi mundo.

Mi razón de ser ya no existía, yo había fallado en protegerla una vez más.

Ya todo carecía de sentido para mí…

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

PENULTIMO CAPITULO…

No creo que deba decir mucho con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos, solo que como siempre les dije este no sería un fic romántico, el próximo será el último cap y posiblemente un epilogo y le diremos adiós a esta historia. Espero haberlas sorprendido en el proceso, y que a pesar de los retrasos las haya mantenido en suspenso hasta el último momento.

No vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios y las amenazas después de esto jajaja!

Quiero agradecer a: **soledadcullen** **Daniela** y a **Hanna D. L** **,** por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, además de a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. También quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander ** (soledadcullen), lo siento chicas pero esto siempre estuvo planeado jajaja!, aún quedan dos espero contar con ustedes aunque quieran matarme.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	18. El Final es solo el Comienzo

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **El final es solo el comienzo**

"Mientras pensaba que estaba aprendiendo a vivir, he aprendido cómo morir"

(Leonardo Da Vinci)

 _Tres Días después…_

 _Aún continúan en averiguaciones de los recientes homicidios ocurridos durante los pasados días en New York, donde el candidato al senado_ _Malcolm Bennett fue asesinado, además del el empresario Elliot Jonás por mencionar algunos nombres resaltantes, se pudo dar a conocer que a las afueras de la ciudad en su cabaña vacacional se encontró al profesor universitario Richard Coleman, el cual había sido quemado vivo según fuentes oficiales, muchos de nuestros tele-audiencia se estará preguntando como podían estaré relacionados esto hombres con los recientes acontecimientos pues aunque usted no lo crea si tienen una relación y desafortunadamente no es para nada favorable. Según información que se ha recaudado y que ha llegado a nuestra estación y ha sido confirmada le traemos la primicia de que estos hombres estaban involucrados en narcotráfico y trata de blancas, como lo oyen estimada audiencia, el respetado candidato Bennett había amansado su fortuna en base a tratos ilícitos que lo vinculan junto a las otras víctimas, mediante a un informante logramos saber que la policía y el FBI tendrían las grabaciones y documentos incriminatorios que vinculan a estos hombres, además la fuente nos comenta que habían estado vendiendo a las jóvenes en varios lugares del mundo como ucrania, Rusia entre otros. Después de conocerse esta información las autoridades tienen dos posibles modus para estos crímenes un ajuste de cuentas o una venganza. Seguiremos ampliándoles estas y otras informaciones…_

Pov. Edward.

Escuchaba a lo lejos las noticias en la tv de la sala, aunque ya nada me importaba.

Había cosas que a pesar de mi condición de ser inmortal aun no entendía, o mejor dicho aun había cosas que podían llegar a sorprenderme o afectarme, aunque debo admitir que hace mucho tiempo que no me ocurría este tipo de cosas, después de casi un siglo de existencia era increíble no perder las capacidad de sorprenderse la capacidad de aprender algo nuevo. No sé, tal vez este divagando y mi mente ha empezado a tratar de contrarrestar el dolor; buscando huir de la cruel realidad, tratando de pensar en cosas en las antes no pensaba, cosas que seguían siendo nimiedades pero que en este momento para mi mente enferma de dolor eran un bálsamo de alivio muy pequeño, pero alivio al fin y al cabo. Me preguntaba cómo había llegado a esto, parecían haber pasado siglos, en lugar de unos pocos días; aunque para mí ya no había diferencia, ya no había nada por lo que seguir levantándome, supongo que siempre supe que el día llegaría, que ella moriría, pero cuando me hacía a la idea de que esto pasaría siempre imaginaba que sería dentro de muchos años, que ella llevaría una vida larga y feliz que moriría ya siendo una anciana, pero como me había equivocado y yo era el mayor causante de eso, de alguna manera yo la había asesinado al dejarla sola, al creer que yo era lo más peligroso a lo que ella podía enfrentarse, no había tomado en cuenta de que a veces lo que para mí era inofensivo como los humanos para ella podían ser letales, como había podido olvidar algo tan simple; que se había convertido en el error más grave que he cometido en toda mi existencia.

No merecía perdón, no merecía piedad y por supuesto que no merecía paz.

Y aquí estaba yo mirando la pantalla de la portátil con todos los videos sobre todo su sufrimiento, todos y cada uno de los días que había vivido en ese infierno grabados, segundos, minutos, horas, días y años, todo estaba allí y mi mente enferma y masoquista estaba viéndolos una y otra vez. Esto era una enfermedad, esta era mi muerte en vida. Yo vivía sus sufrimiento no ha nivel físico pero si a nivel mental, yo era al que torturaban una y otra vez, yo era al que abusaban yo era al que asesinaban.

Mi familia no sabía que hacer conmigo, podía notar su preocupación y su dolor no solo por mí y por ella sino por todo, este no solo había sido mi fracaso también era de ellos. Solo pudimos quedarnos a mira como una dulce mujer era consumida por el mal y como no había sido capaz de volver después de tanto tormento.

Pero creo que lo peor de todo no era eso, no lo peor era que la entendía, el odio que estaba experimentando era tal que jamás podrían detenerlo, y realmente nadie podía detenerlo. A la final solo espero que ella de verdad tuviera su última palabra y que nadie la hubiera coaccionado, que donde sea que ella estuviera en estos momentos haya encontrado un poco de paz que ninguno de nosotros pudo brindarle.

No pude seguir en mis cavilaciones ya que sentí como Esme subía las escaleras

—Edward no puedes seguir así hijo— dijo Esme entrando a mi recinto del dolor y el sufrimiento. —sé que estas afectado cariños, pero no puedes continuar de esta forma. Te estás destruyendo; sé que nuestro dolor no puede compararse con el tuyo pero, hijo debes tratar de salir de esto, debes tratar de vivir. Si no es por ti hazlo por ella, y por la vida que no pudo ser.

—No puede mamá, me duele demasiado —respondí sin apartar mi ojos de las imágenes se mi Bella sufriendo en ese maldito lugar.— No sé si lograre continuar.

—Mi cielo —La sentí abrazarme y apoyar su mejilla en mi cabeza— Es difícil, y aunque muchos de nosotros creamos que ya estamos libres de los sentimientos, no es cierto sufrimos tanto o más ahora; no puedo pedirte que olvides tu dolor, porque tienes que vivirlo tienes que aprender a sobrellevarlo, sé que será difícil pero confió plenamente en ti, y en tu capacidad, eres fuerte nunca lo olvides, cometemos errores hijo pero tenemos que levantarnos. Y sabes que te entiendo y estoy aquí para apoyarte no lo dudes ni un momento.

—Y qué pasa si no puedo superarlo.

—En este momento sé que es mucho pedirte eso, no puedes solo desearlo porque no funciona así, pero sé que el tiempo lo cura todo en los humanos en nosotros que no olvidamos en un poco diferente, nuestro dolor se transforma y aprendemos a vivir con el día con día. Y aunque no lo creas vivirás con ello.

—Permíteme que lo dude.

—Sé que ahora te parece imposible hijo, pero lo harás, soy tu madre yo sé de esto.— Dijo y beso mis cabellos— Solo no hagas locuras cariños por favor.

—No puedo prometer nada.

—Por favor

—Lo intentare.

—Sé que lo harás hijo, sé que lo harás.

Sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte salió de la habitación, a fuera podía escucharlos hablar de mí, ya era más que suficiente, no podía soportarlo más, debía acallar sus voces y pensamientos, que lo único que hacían era tratar de darme ánimos, era como si estuvieran dándome el pésame una y otra vez en sus mentes, y eso era más que insoportable, tenía que desconectarme; me coloque los audífonos y coloque la música más ruidosa que encontré, tenía que dejar de oír sus voces.

Esto no se solucionaría tan fácil y yo solo quería el olvido; tenía el presentimiento de que lo que dijo Esme era más el deseo de una madre, no sentía que fuera posible aprender a vivir con este dolor. Yo merecía más sufrimiento.

Por eso debía concéntrame en lo verdaderamente importante, seguir con mi autoflagelación. Seguí mirando los videos una y otras vez.

Estos tenían la capacidad de despertar mis emociones, No me daba paz y eso era lo que yo merecía, necesitaba sufrir, necesitaba revolcarme en el dolor y quizás así al final lograría entender todo; tal vez verdadera mente al final de camino pueda entenderla.

Yo merecía sufrir una y otra vez.

Y eso es lo que tendría.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en la planta baja de la mansión Cullen.

—Como esta— pregunto Carlisle cuando vio bajar a su esposa.

—Sigue en las mismas— le respondió susurrando Esme.— Espero que pueda resistirlo, trato de darles ánimo, pero siento que es inútil, adema yo tampoco estoy muy bien como para infundirle un poco de paz. ¿Qué podemos hacer Carlisle?

—Por el momento nada, debe llorar su pena, el solo debe intentar superar su dolor— le respondió— nosotros no podemos llegar a imaginar el dolor que debe de estar sintiendo, ella ha sido su primer y único amor. Tenemos que darle tiempo.

— ¿Y si no es capaz de superarlo?

—Debemos tener confianza en él, debemos tener fe.

—Carlisle la familia se está desmoronando. Edward encerrado en sí mismo en su dolor, Emmett ya no ríe ni juega como antes, Rosalie mirando al infinito ya ni se preocupa por sus cosas mundanas, Alice ya no demuestra felicidad y está encerrada en su habitación y Jasper bueno él tiene que estar a kilómetros de distancia por los sentimientos negativos que exterioriza Edward lo están matando, y cuando Alice va a buscarlo es peor se mezclan los sentimientos de Edward y de ella y lo bombardean. Y seamos claros ni tu ni yo estamos bien, te refugias en el hospital y yo trato inútilmente de mirarle el lado positivo a una situación en la cual es imposible de ver algo bueno. Ya no sé cómo mantener a nuestra familia junta.

—No puedo hacer nada Esme, ni tu ni yo, nadie puede ayudarlo, solo tal vez el tiempo lo logre. Nuestra familia está rota, y desafortunadamente no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo ahora.

—Tengo miedo Carlisle —le confeso Esme— si nos descuidamos un momento temo que Edward cometa una locura, y eso sí sería su muerte y la de nuestra familia.

—Tranquila, Alice lo monitorea las 24 horas del día, y si falla tenemos a Rosalie y a Emmett cerca sin mencionar a Jasper fuera para impedir que se fugue por accidente, también he notificado Aro por las dudas, cualquier cosa lo detendrán y lo mantendrán vivo tengo su palabra; debemos resistir amor

—Eso intento.

—Y temo que te tengo más malas noticias; esta tarde he recibido una llamada de Angus Mcleing mi colega en el psiquiátrico en Ucrania y me ha pedido que vaya hasta allá, necesita hablarme de la chica que encontramos en Chernóbil, parecía bastante inquieto y no quiso adelantarme nada.

—Pero Carlisle en este momento…

— Lo sé, bien sabes que no quisiera irme ahora, pero debo hacerlo; te prometo que volveré lo antes posible— le dijo Carlisle tratando de calmarla— no sé porque pero siento puede haber algo que no hemos visto, y por eso necesito ver nuevamente a la chica. Tengo que constatar que realmente todo está perdido.

—Sé que tienes que ir cariño pero no por eso me siento mucho mejor; regresa pronto.

—Eso hare, cuida de que no haga nada estúpido; avísame cualquier cosa.

—Lo hare— respondió y se dejó abrazar por su esposo.

—Estaremos bien, saldremos de esta…

Todos deseabas que esas palabras fueran realidad.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Después de un largo viaje, Carlisle al fin había llegado a su destino, el viejo psiquiátrico que estaba a quince minutos de la ciudad de Kiev en Ucrania.

Le tomo unos minutos en la recepción para luego ser llevado al consultorio del doctor Mcleing.

—Carlisle me alegra volver a verte tan pronto, toma asiento que tenemos un par de cosas que conversar.

—Angus me temo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que te agradecería ir al grano, disculpa mi brusquedad pero realmente estoy con el tiempo contado.

—Lo entiendo Carlisle, sé que esta no es una visita por placer, así que vayamos al punto, acompáñame por aquí— dijo el doctor haciendo a Carlisle seguirlo, bajaron una escaleras hasta una zona que estaba más fría que el resto del hospital, la habitación era una morgue— Amigo mío la chica que trajiste desafortunadamente murió hace dos días.— abrió una de los contenedores sacando un cuerpo y mostrándole a la perturbada muchacha.

—Vaya— eso fue lo único que dijo, bueno eso quería decir que ya no había nada que decir, la única persona que aún quedaba de ese infierno había muerto.— Es una lástima era bastante joven como para terminar así.

—Bueno, Carlisle si solo fuera eso no te habría hecho venir aquí. Hay algo más que tienes que saber o mejor dicho que ver— le contesto y lo llevo a otra habitación, esta vez con un sistema de seguridad con múltiples pantallas. — Las cámaras de seguridad captaron algo esa noche, algo que no me he podido explicar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

El doctor comenzó a rodar la cinta en las que se apreciaba a la chica en una cama, estaban conectada a múltiples aparatos, y parecía estar sedada. De repente una mujer vestida de blanco la cual supuso era una enfermera apareció en la toma. Más no fue eso lo que consterno a Carlisle.

—Pero que…

No lo podía creer si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propio ojos lo creería.

— ¿Alguien más ha visto esto?

—No solo yo, y me parece que es lo mejor, no sabría cómo explicar esto. Por eso te llame Carlisle, además encontré esto en mi oficina —dijo mostrándole un sobre en él se podía leer para E. Cullen— supuse que como todo esto lo habíamos hecho con la mayor discreción así debía quedar.

—Hiciste bien mi amigo y te lo agradezco.

—No es nada, no creo que nadie fuera a creerme nunca.

—Ni yo mismo lo creo— le respondió viendo nuevamente las imágenes— Puedes darme el video.

—Es todo tuyo, pero podría decirme que significa esto.— Dijo entregándole la cinta.

—Amigo creo que lo mejor es que no sepas nada sobre esto, es mas no sabría que decirte porque ni yo mismo sé qué significa esto.

—Bueno supongo me conformare con saber que no estoy loco.

—No lo estas, a menos a que ambos estemos teniendo la misma alucinación, te agradezco tu discreción y todo el apoyo que nos brindaste.

—No ha sido nada Carlisle fue un verdadero placer; espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

—Así será mi amigo— Tanto Angus como Carlisle sabían que eso era mentira, probablemente esta será la última vez que Angus Mcleing vería a su estimado colega Carlisle Cullen y eso no lo entristecía, era mejor que Carlisle mantuviera sus demonios para el mismo, y que el siguiera viviendo en el mundo de la ignorancia.—Debo irme

—Que tengas un buen viaje.

—Gracias por todo…

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Después de esa visita al psiquiátrico en Ucrania Carlisle volvió a casa, esta vez al menos sentía que tenía un plan de acción, que mantendría viva a su familia y que evitaría que su hijo cometiera alguna locura por el momento; era inexplicable lo que había ocurrido pero los números no mentían, la chica había muerto dos días después del incidente de en la casa lo que quería decir…

No debía pensar en ello, el único que tenía que pensar y formular sus propias hipótesis y sentir esperanza era Edward, esperaba que esto fuera el impulso que necesitaba para vivir.

Cuando llego a casa fue recibido por Esme.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?— pregunto para luego darle un beso de bienvenida

—Revelador.

—Eso quiere decir bien

—Más o menos. ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

—No hemos tenido gran cambio, Jasper apenas y puede estar dentro de casa por cinco minutos, Alice sigue monitoreando a Edward, Rosalie y Emmett se están consolando el uno al otro lo que perturba aún más a Jasper y a todos— Relataba Esme— y en cuanto a Edward no hay ningún cambio ni mejoría, sigue igual, mirando lo videos una y otra vez.

—Bueno creo que le traigo algo que podrá ver y le resultara mucho más interesante.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya lo veras.— Le respondió simplemente

Carlisle subió las escaleras seguido por Esme que estaba curiosa por saber que podía haber traído su esposo para que su hijo dejara su obsesión enfermiza por esos videos.

Continuaron hasta llegar a la habitación de Edward donde sí, seguía viendo los videos una y otra vez.

—Edward— Carlisle lo llamo.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Pov. Edward

Porque simplemente no lo dejaban en paz, no entendía que él lo había perdido todo y lo único que lo mantenía medianamente sereno era mirar los videos de ella una y otra vez, porque no lo dejaban tranquilo, el nunca había molestado a nadie, es más el no molestaba a nadie en estos momentos.

—Edward— lo llamo Carlisle

—Bienvenido —Apenas había notado que se había ido en un viaje realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo se había ausentado.

—Tienes que ver algo es de suma importancia.

—Ahora estoy ocupado.— respondí sin quitar los ojos del monitor, porque no dejaban que siguiera en lo mío, porque tenían que meterse.

—Por favor Edward

—En cuanto termine

—No, ahora.— Dijo y cerro la laptop en mi cara.

—Estaba viendo eso.

—Y podrás continuar haciéndolo después de que veas este video que te he traído, es más te aseguro que después de que veas esto te dejaremos tranquilo.

—Bien como sea dame el estúpido video.— Dije y tome el CD que me ofrecía con la esperanza de que al fin lo dejaran en paz.

Coloque el CD en la unidad correspondiente de la laptop y abrí el único archivo que traía el disco. En seguida se desplego una pestaña con el reproductor, y empezó a correr un video. En el aparecía un chica pelirroja, estaba conectada a muchos aparatos y por el estado en el que estaba parecía esta sedada; de un momento a otro una mujer vestida de blanco apareció en pantalla, una enfermera bien la chica estaba en un hospital, la enfermera no le daba la cara a la cámara, pareció buscar algo en su bolsillo, una jeringa, y la coloque en la vía de la chica, en seguida la chica comenzó a convulsionarse abrió los ojos y parecía estar gritando, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo el monitor de sus signos vitales no mostro actividad, esa enfermera había matado a esa chica. Si bien no me importaba hasta que la enfermera se dio la vuelta, y vi cara.

Mira hacia la cámara saludo y le lanzo un beso a la misma.

Mierda la enfermera era Bella.

Luego desaparición sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Es lo que estás viendo hijo.

— ¿De cuándo es este video?— Me permití tener un poco de esperanza en este momento.

—Hijo la chica es la mujer que encontramos en Chernóbil, mi colega del psiquiátrico me llamo para que fuera hasta allá y esta fue mi sorpresa la chica había sido asesinada, dos días después de lo ocurrido en la casa.

—Eso quiere decir…

—No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero hay una gran posibilidad.

—Pero como sobrevivió al incendio.

—No creo que lo haya hecho hijo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Supongo que hay cosas que aún no sabemos hijo, pero que con el tiempo averiguares.

—Está viva.

—No lo creo, pero creo que sigue caminando en este mundo; y considero que después de todo lo que paso es lo menos que se merece.

No sabía que decir, que podría hacer ahora.

—Hay otra cosa. Dejo esto en la oficina de mi colega.

Me dio el sobre; el cual está dirigido a E. Cullen, lo abrí sin perder tiempo, solo necesitaba una mínima confirmación, una mínima esperanza de que esto era real. Dentro del sobre había una pequeña nota que decía…

 _Trate de vivir a mi manera, y morir a mi manera. Y Ahora les toca a ustedes decidir cómo vivir y como morir_

 _Isabella Swan_

 _Postdata: ¡Deja de ver los malditos videos!_

A pesar de la seriedad del mensaje no podía evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, pero más que una sonrisa era la esperanza, y la promesa de que tal vez algún día nuestros caminos volverían a cruzarse.

Y en eso pondría toda mi Fe.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

 _Frontera en México y Estados unidos_

Los bosques fronterizos eran sumamente peligrosos, pero también eran los lugares perfectos para hacer negocios; y más cuando estos eran sucios, te servían para todo, paso de drogas, documentación de ilegales, trata de blancas o más recientemente cacerías humanas.

Por eso estaba aquí. Miraba a la pobre chica correr, huyendo de su captores, pobrecilla creía que había escapado de ese infierno, cuando la verdad es que la estaban cazando por deporte luego de haberla violado los últimos tres meses.

La chica se escondió entre unos arbustos, teniendo la tonta esperanza de que había escapado. Pero que ilusa; están esperanzador que hasta da pena.

No sería suficiente. El hombre estaba tras de ella, y no era solo uno sino varios, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y dicho y hecho no les tomo más que un par de minutos hallarla. Ella trato de defenderse, peleo como pudo pero no le funciono. Y allí en medio del bosque su vida termino.

Múltiples puñaladas acabaron con su vida mortal.

Apenas y ocultaron el cuerpo de la chica tras unos arbustos, después de todo los animales harían el resto, podía sentir la poca vida que le quedaba abandonarla poco a poco.

Me acerque a la chica.

—Despierta.

 _Quien habla_ pensó

—Despierta...

 _Pero quien es…_

—Abre los ojos—le ordene y ella al fin lo hizo —apenas y tienes unos minutos más, y yo tengo algo que proponerte.

 _Que está pasando._

—Sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero estas muriendo mientras los malditos que te hicieron esto seguirán viviendo felices mientras tú te pudres aquí, vengo a ofrecerte la retribución que te mereces.

 _¿De qué hablas, Quien eres?_

—Quien soy no es importante ahora, lo único importante es que voy hacer que esos malditos vivan tus más oscuras pesadillas, será la hora de tu venganza. Y tú solo tienes que darme algo a cambio.

¿Qué cosa?

—Tu alma, dame tu vida inmortal y ellos sufrirán por tu mano nadie que te haya lastimado escapara de tu venganza, solo tienes que desearlo.

—Lo deseo…

—Tenemos un trato— la chica extendió la mano así aquella mujer pálida de ojos chocolates totalmente vestida de negro.

—Es un trato.

—Pues que empiece el tormento, nunca sabrán que los golpeo…

 _Todo comienzo tiene un final. Pero a veces el final es solo el comienzo._

 ** _Fin_**

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Y este es el final, siempre estuvo planeado de esta manera. Al buen entendedor pocas palabras creo que todos entendieron que fue lo que paso con Bella, posiblemente escribiré un epilogo, pero ya veremos. Siempre se los dije esto nunca ha sido una historia de amor; esto era venganza.

Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de toda esta historia, nos veremos en el epilogo que cada vez toma más fuerza en mi cabeza lo imagino muy sarcástico, divertido y muy revelado, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Quiero agradecer y dedicar este capítulo a: **soledadcullen, Hanna D. L , ashleyswan** **Guest y a** **Daniela** por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, además de a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. También quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander ** (soledadcullen), y recuerden chicas este no es el final este es el comienzo.

Espero no haberlas decepcionado y que siempre la historia los haya sorprendido y tenido al borde pensando que sería lo próximo. Nos leemos pronto y espero me acompañen en nuevos proyectos.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	19. Epilogo

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

Este capítulo fue inspirado en la canción **Broken de Lifehouse** , asi que si no la has escuchado te la recomiendo ya que es perfecta para este final.

 **Epilogo**

 **Mesa para dos**

 _"_ _La manera en que una persona toma las riendas de su destino es más determinante que el mismo destino."_

(Karl Wilhelm Von Humboldt)

 _Tres años después…_

 _En algún lugar del inframundo…_

Recorría los oscuros pasillos del castillo sin prestar mucha atención a los seres que me rodeaban, almas en pena y algunos demonios a mí alrededor; llegado cierto punto te acostumbras a tener a estos seres oscuros cerca de ti. Seguí caminando, en otra época supongo que me habría sobresaltado todo esto pero ahora apenas y notaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mí.

Camine hasta llegar a mi destino, el gran salón, equipado con las últimas tecnologías globales, si esto último también me había sorprendido pero resulta y acontece que no éramos tan barbaros como me había imaginado en un principio, si bueno les quitábamos sus almas a las personas y si seguíamos colaborando en homicidios y engaños, pero negocios eran negocios.

Fui hacia el enorme sofá de terciopelo rojo en medio del salón, y me senté de una manera muy poco femenina pera a la mierda esta fastidiada y hasta podría decir que un poco cansada, aunque sabía que esto último era prácticamente imposible; juraría que hasta tenia migraña. Me recosté y puse mi brazo derecho sobre mis ojos, maldita sea que fastidio.

— ¿Mal día?— dijo una voz, y se pone peor pensé mientras él se sentó a mi lado.

—Algo así— le respondí

—Recuerda pueden ser un fastidio pero en ocasiones, cuando logran su objetivo es gratificante para ti, es como si tus polluelos dejaran el nido, solo que en este caso el polluelo deja su alma inmortal para ser torturada para toda la eternidad, eso no te causa una sensación de felicidad.

Quite mi brazo de mis ojos y lo mire con reproche.

—Es enserio, como iba a animarme eso —le espete

—Hay no me digas que tienes un ataque de moralidad ahora, lo creería al principio pero ahora no.

—Que moralidad ni que nada, eso dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo, y es mas no pienso en lo que les pasa a ellos después, solo cumplo el trabajo y ya lo que viene después no es mi asunto; es de ellos, quien les manda a meterse en esto nosotros les damos opciones. No será que eres tú el que tiene un ataque de moral Darth.

—Por favor, no he tenido una recaída desde hace muchos años.— dijo con burla— ¿entonces qué mierda te pasa?

—Estoy fastidiada, jamás imagine que alguien podría llegar a molestarme ¡tanto!.

—Entonces déjame ver si te entiendo tu última presa/victima te está fastidiando de más. —espeto con sarcasmo— llevándote a niveles inimaginados de fastidio e ira. O no sé a quién me recuerda eso, no lo sé déjame pensarlo; a si a ¡Ti!

—No te creo que haya sido tan fastidiosa, es más yo fui brillante, jamás hice algo sin pensar, no fui una niñita mimada de las que se ponen a llorar cuando algo no se les da— luego lleve mi mano a mi pecho en pose se sufrimiento— Además creí que teníamos algo especial, no puedo creer que solo hayas jugado conmigo.

—Deja el royo— Pero entonces pareció pensarlo mejor y sonrió de manera traviesa, este fenómeno muy pocas veces había pasado, ese hombre no sonríe —Belita nunca podría jugar contigo, esos eran juegos de niños— entonces se recostó sobre mi quedando su piernas entre las mías y dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío— a mí me van más los juego de adultos, a mí me gusta jugar duro— dijo acercándose más a mí.

—Si van a follar traten de que no sea en el sofá— Dijo una voz carente de emoción— hay muchas habitaciones.

—Buen día Emma —La saludo Darth sin quitárseme de encima. — Acabas de interrumpir algo muy bueno. En donde estábamos— acerco de nuevo su rostro al mío.

Puse mi mano es su cara alejándole de mí.

—En tu sueños— les respondí acomodándome en el sofá y alejándome de él.— No eres mi tipo.

—Cierto te van los sufridos.

Ese fue un golpe bajo.

—Deja de fastidiarme Darth— le espete— Hola Emma ¿cómo te va?

—Bien supongo— Dijo la rubia sin emoción, Emma era fría como el hielo y sus ojos grises podían congelarte, en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí jamás la había visto sonreír, o alzar la voz a nadie. Según lo que me había dicho Darth ella había sido violada en multiplex ocasiones y que a diferencia de todos nosotros ella no había llegado aquí por estar agonizando si no que se había echado a morir hasta que un espíritu piadoso le ofreció la venganza que tanto anhelaba, según Emma ella conocía la existencia de estas criaturas gracias a las investigaciones de su hermano; después una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estaba ella después de haber cumplido con su tan anhelada venganza.— Te estaba buscando.

—Dime que necesitas Emma.

—Tengo un nuevo nombre en la lista— dijo simplemente, la lista de la que hablaba Emma era la lista de la muerte, los nombres que aparecían allí eran los de las personas que estaban próximas a morir, de esa manera éramos capases de llegar junto a las personas agonizantes y ofrecerles un trato antes de que sus vidas llegaran a su fin.

—Aún tengo un alma a mi custodia Emma— le respondí — no creo poder encargarme de otro en este momento, porque no le dices al señor juego de adultos que tome a esta alma.— Señale a Darth.

—Lo que pasa es que este es un ser especial he imagine que te gustaría saberlo— respondió Emma y me dio la lista. Mire el nombre al que se refería, resople cuando lo leí.

—Gracias Emma, ¿cuánto tiempo le queda?

—Realmente no lo sé, el nombre aparece y desaparece, parecía que no había terminado de tomar una decisión hasta esta mañana, Suicidio; supongo que será pronto tal vez tres días a lo mucho.

—Gracias de nuevo.

— ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé; estoy ocupada— conteste ausente

—A Darth no le molestara hacerse cargo del alma a tu custodia mientras tú resuelves tus asuntos.

— ¡Oye! A Darth si le molestaría— espeto el aludido

—Sera poco tiempo.

— ¿Darth lo harías?— le pregunte

—Como sea…

—Te lo agradezco.

— Si, si como sea, pero tendremos que jugar juegos de adultos cuando termines.

—Ok, yo te esposare y usare el látigo.— Le respondí y Salí de allí rápidamente internándome en los pasillos tenía que darme prisa.

— ¡Oye yo te esposare y usare el látigo contigo!— Grito Darth pero no me detuve tenía que moverme con rapidez.

En el salón dos espíritus conversaban.

—Creo que no te oyó— Dijo la rubia

—Claro que me oyó, ella no usara ningún látigo conmigo…

—Mi estimado amigo cuando lo admitirás…

—Emma es un juego solo eso y nada más.

—No Julián, esto no es y nunca ha sido un juego. — Dijo ella usando su verdadero nombre, y luego se retiró a sus habitaciones.

Darth se quedó pensando detenidamente en la palabras tan ciertas que había dicho Emma, esto nunca ha sido un juego, maldita sea.

— ¡Jodido vampiro de mierda!

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Pov Edward

Lo había intentado, había tratado de mantener viva la fe, y por un tiempo eso había funcionado a la perfección; pero luego lentamente la mis esperanzas comenzaron a morir y todo por lo que había estado viviendo comenzó a no ser importante. Todo simplemente dejo de importarme.

Después de todo me aferraba a un pedazo de papel, había querido creer, y lo había hecho pero ahora cuando estoy casi al final de todo ya no queda nada a lo que pueda aferrarme, ya no queda nada que me ayude a continuar.

Podría volver a obsesionarme con los videos nuevamente aunque ya me los sabía de memoria, pero eso no haría que mi esperanza resucitara, no en lugar de eso terminaría de sepultarla junto a mi fe en la humanidad, lo que incluso empezaría a deteriorar mi voluntad de seguir consumiendo sangre animal para comenzar a cazar a los verdaderos animales sin corazón. El caso es que creo que mi familia aun me importaba lo suficiente para no hacer eso. Pero mi voluntad pendía de un hilo.

Ahora tenía un verdadero problema, después de mucha indecisión, después de haberlo pensado mucho, después de meditar hasta el cansancio llegue a una conclusión no podía seguir. Había tratado de ocultarlo de la familia para que Alice no me detuviera, pero por su mirada sabía que ya ella lo había visto y que trataría de detenerme, sabía que era un secreto a voces, todos nuevamente estaban alerta, y más al pendiente de mí, solo era cuestión de tiempo, tal vez en la próxima cacería lograría escaparme, o en un paseo al centro comercial, o quizás provocaría un incendio en mi habitación así acabaría con todo.

Solo esperaba el momento oportuno, y sabía que no tardaría mucho, en algún momento se descuidarían y puf un incendio me consumiría, o podía ir a Volterra y acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

Tantas maneras y tanto tiempo para pensarlas.

Encendí la Pc y como todo los días comencé una nueva partida de solitario, ese jodido juego reflejaba muy bien todo mi ser, aunque él me hacía compañía en mis desesperados días finales.

Esperaba que esto acabara pronto, ya no soportaba esto, Esme volvió a pasar la aspiradora por el pasillo fuera de mi habitación esta era la quinta vez que lo hacia el día de hoy, por favor era imposible ensuciar cada hora y casualmente ese pasillo.

Quisiera tener paz, quisiera olvidar todo.

Mi error había sido tratar de ver el vaso medio lleno en lugar de ver que solo quedaba una mísera gota en su interior, como fue que permití llenarme de ilusiones vacías. Y ahora estaba aquí, al final de todas las cosas, donde la esperanza ya había muerto.

Que miserable me sentía.

Solo quería ponerle fin a esta existencia vacía.

De un momento a otro las luces empezaron a titilar, para luego quedar todo en completa oscuridad.

— _¡Maldita sea!_ — se escuchó en alguna parte de la casa, sabía que era Emmett.

Bien ahora en la oscuridad todo era bastante, igual no había diferencia para mí. Entonces lo escuche, alguien abriendo la ducha de mi cuarto de baño, pero como era posible eso; nadie había entrado a mi habitación. Así que rápidamente me dirigí hasta allí, abría la puerta y fui recibido por el vapor de la ducha. Pero no fue eso lo que me impresiono alguien estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, y no era alguien cualquiera, era Bella…

—Hola— me miro muy seriamente — tenemos que hablar…

Yo estaba pasmado de la impresión no podía articular ninguna palabra, si estuviera vivo mi corazón estaría descontrolado, ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

Entonces las luces se encendieron y ella desapareció.

Mierda.

Todo había sido una alucinación, aunque parecía tan real.

Cuando ya me disponía a regresar a mi mísera, mire al espejo del baño, que estaba empañado por el vapor. Y nuevamente sentí que mi corazón muerto volvía a latir, en él había un mensaje.

 _Mañana a las 8 pm en el Eleven Madison Park. Se puntal, reservación a tu nombre…_

 _Pd: La etiqueta es requerida. (Ponte algo lindo)_

No me estaba volviendo loco, mierda esto realmente estaba pasando.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Al día siguiente estaba terminando de prepararme, había escogido un traje negó con una corbata azul marino, sabía que no debía ilusionarme, y mucho menos creer algo que no era. Se miraba en el espejo mientras terminaba de hacerle el nudo a su corbata la enderezó y estuvo listo. Si partía ahora llegaría con tiempo de sobra a su no cita.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar, él no era obsesivo con su apariencia pero debía admitir que una parte de él quería la perfección; deseaba pensar que era una cita concretada por dos personas, quizás dos viejos amigos que tenían mucho sin verse. Sabía que era mucho pensar así pero en este momento solo deseaba tener la ilusión de que eso fuera cierto.

Una vez estuve listo me prepare para bajar, sabía que ahora venía la parte difícil, enfrentar a su familia. Y hablando de los reyes de Roma, todos estaban sentados en la sala mirando hacia la escalera.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Se levantó Rosalie del sofá, parecía estar dispuesta a lanzarse sobre mí en cualquier segundo.

—Tengo una cita.

— ¡ESA ES LA PEOR ESCUSA QUE HAS PODIDO INVENTAR!— grito ella

—Pero es cierto.

—No vas a salir de aquí, crees que somos idiotas.

—Hermano, por favor podrías haber sido más creativo— Esta vez fue Emmett — Además los Vulturis no cuentan como cita.

—Pero si tengo una cita.

—No nacimos ayer Edward— respondió Rosalie— este es tu peor intento hasta ahora, se te está acabando la imaginación.

—Pero si es cierto, ¡tengo una cita!— Bueno cita como cita no era pero los pequeños detalles no tenían ninguna relevancia en este momento, tenía que salir de aquí he ir a mí no cita pronto.

—Deja esa tontería de una vez Eddie.

—es cierto, Alice diles algo.

Todos miraron a Alice que hasta este momento había estado muy callada; ella parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

—Alice

—Es cierto— dijo sin poder contenerse más

— ¿De verdad tiene una cita?

—Bueno una cita como una cita no es, pero si es algo muy parecidos— respondió como pudo— Va a estar bien; pero te estaré vigilando hermanito, así que no hagas algo estúpido porque lo sabré.

Alice se veía animada pero su mente no me soltó nada, ya que estaba cantando…

—Si como sea, ya puedo irme.

—Bien Hermanito pero no hagas idioteces.

—Como digas— dije dirigiéndome a la salida a buscar mi auto. Una vez en el me puse en marcha antes que a los psicópatas de mi familia se les ocurriera alguna otra estupidez. Había llegado el momento que tanto he esperado.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en la sala todos escuchaban el auto de Edward alejarse.

—No creo que debamos dejarlo solo, aun puede hacer algo. — Dijo Rosalie

—Concuerdo

—Tranquilos, esto es algo bueno— respondió Alice — Creo que después de esto Edward podría encontrar alguna razón para seguir adelante.

—Y qué esperas que nos quedemos aquí esperando a que regrese.

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamo ese Duendecillo malvado vestido a la moda— Vamos a ir a espiarlo.

— ¿Es enserio?

—Esto va a ser divertido— dijo Emmett bastante animado todo lo que tuviera que ver fastidiar a Eddie seria bien recibido por él, no hay nada que gozara mas que molestar a su hermanito.

—Em busca el auto no podemos perdernos esto.

Emmett salió rápidamente.

— ¿Carlisle, Esme ustedes no quieren ir?

—A pesar de que quisiéramos ver como avergüenza a su hermanos, creo que mejor nos quedaremos, avísenos cualquier cosa.— Respondió Carlisle.

Los chicos salieron no podían perderse esto por nada del mundo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían divertido en familia, o mejor dicho desde que se habían divertido a consta de Edward.

Carlisle y Esme miraron al resto de sus chicos alejarse por la carretera. Ambos con un mismo pensamiento. Había sido un tiempo bastante largo desde que habían visto a Edward tan decidido y algo más, en su cara se reflejaba algo que pensaron que en él había muerto, Esperanza.

— ¿Lo viste?— pregunto Esme— no lo había visto tan animado desde hace tanto tiempo.

— Si también lo vi— respondió Carlisle atrayéndola a sus brazos— Y lo chicos, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos divertirse.

—Es verdad, todos se veían como antes

—Cariño creo que todo va a mejorar.

—También siento eso Carlisle — Dijo Esme— nada volverá a ser como antes, porque ya no somos los mismo, pero después de hoy tengo la esperanza de que podres volver a ser una familia.

—Estoy seguro de que así será querida— le contesto y luego la beso.

Era mucho pedir que todo fuera como antes, pero eso no importa, eran una familia y después de muchas pruebas se habían mantenido unidos, y ya era hora de que su familia sanara, de que los chicos volvieran a experimentar alegría, de que Edward quisiera vivir.

La familia lo es todo, y aquí estábamos y estaríamos siempre para ellos.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

 _Eleven Madison Park_

Los chicos llevaban ya casi diez minutos espiando a Edward que estaba en una mesa al fondo detrás de un paral negro, apenas era visible atreves de la ventana, ellos estaban escondidos en los matorrales del restaurant. Emmett y Jasper no perdían detalle de nada; Alice parecía está ausente y Rosalie era Rosalie quejándose.

—Cómo es posible de que me convencieran de esto— dijo quejándose nuevamente — mi cabello se está llenando de hoja, la tierra me ensucia, y el solo está allí sin hacer nada.

— ¿No será que lo dejaron plantado?— Pregunto Jasper

—No creo, ¿O si Alice?— le respondió Emmett

—Paciencia, no deben apresurarse a sacar conclusiones.

—Bien espero que tengas razón— dijo Emmett sacando unos binoculares

—Esto es estúpido, para que trajiste unos binoculares si puedes verlo perfectamente a distancia— Le recrimino Rosalie

—Tengo que entrar en personaje, si vamos a espiar tenemos que hacerlo bien.— dijo para mirar por su binoculares, es verdad no los necesitaba para nada pero si quieres ser espía tienes que usar cosas de espía, tenía que comprar más cosas de ese tipo.— Espero que haga algo interesante, da pena verlo allí esperando.

En eso alguien se acercó a ellos, quedando todos menos Alice que parecía evaluar otra cosa y Emmett que estaba muy ocupado mirando a Edward por sus binoculares.

— ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí?— pregunto la recién llegada

—Pues espiando a Edward, no quiero perderme nada, aunque aún no ha aparecido nadie.

— Espero que no lo dejen plantado eso sería muy triste — dijo ella.

— Si mucho.— dijo Emmett sin prestar atención.

— ¡Emmett!— Le llamo Rosalie

— ¿Qué pasa?— respondió sin dejar de mirar.

— ¿Me los prestas?— pregunto la recién llegada.

—Si clar…— empezó a decir Emmett extendiendo los binoculares y dándose cuenta por fin de a quien se los estaba dando.

Isabella Swan estaba ante ellos enfundada en un elegante vestido negro, tomo los binoculares que Emmett le ofrecía y le hizo un guiño.

—Creo que se está desesperando— dijo mirando por los binoculares.— todavía no es tan tarde; apenas llevo 15 minutos de retraso.

—Siempre ha sido un exagerado— intervino Alice— Eso es un Chanel— esta vez señalando su atuendo.

—Sip, alguna ventaja tengo que sacar de todo esto.

— ¿Tú eres su cita?— Pregunto Emmett.

Todos lo miraron con exasperación

—Es enserio Emmett ahora que te das cuenta de esto— le recrimino Alice.

—Bueno solo confirmaba

— ¿Y por qué están espiando a su hermano?

—Oh vamos no podíamos perdernos esto, además si te soy sincero creí que nos estaba tomando el pelo con lo de su cita.— dijo Emmett— bueno al menos Eddy no mintió.

—No es una cita como tal.

—Como que no es una cita— dijo Emmett— tu estas aquí, él está aquí así que parece una cita.

—No es una cita — refuto

—Claro que lo es— porfió Alice

—Que no lo es

—Disculpa pero todos los acontecimientos indican que si es una cita— Esta vez intervino Jasper

—Maldita sea, no es una cita.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —Pregunto Rosalie— porque si lo que pretendes es terminar de romperle el corazón lo vas a lograr con eso.

—Por favor. Esto no es una cita— respondió —Es más una NO CITA.

—Si claro— La pico Emmett— el punto es que tu estas aquí. ¿Por qué?

— Solo estoy aquí para hablar, y tal vez con eso cambien un poco las cosas.

—Él lo necesita— dijo Alice — Solo tú serás capaz de cambiar todo.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabes que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, así que no sabemos si en lugar de ayudar lo que estoy es terminando de hundirlo.

—Sé que no será así, si hay alguien aquí que ha logrado cambiar su destino y el de todos eres tú.

—Lo intento, pero en mi experiencia he aprendido que sobrevivir no es lo mismos que vivir; el dolor continua allí y nos hunde más y más, y cuando hay esperanza de por medio es peor, sientes como te desgarras cuando descubres que simplemente se muere.

—No seas tan pesimista— esta vez fue Emmett el que le hablo— solo has lo mejor que puedas, el chico siempre ha tenido cara de estreñido y últimamente de loco suicida, pero hoy juraría que casi lo he visto sonreír, así que si tienes que darle un esperanza, o darle un golpe de realidad acompañado de un puñetazo de verdad está bien pero hazlo, porque si no ese loco va a terminar matándose de eso no me queda la menor duda.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Emmett como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

— ¿Qué?

—Hermano has madurado — Jasper lo pico.

—Hasta yo puedo dar sorpresas de vez en cuando.

—Vaya sorpresa.

—bueno ya déjenme en paz— refunfuño Emmett— Sera mejor que entres antes de que Eddy haga un berrinche.

—Ya voy. — dijo ella caminado hacia la entrada.

—Isabella — esta vez fue Rosalie la que la llamo, Bella se paró y dio la vuelta para mirarla— Gracias.

—No tienes por qué darlas, aún no sabemos si habrá un cambio o no.

—Lo sé— respondió — Pero solo con que estés aquí ya es bastante.

Bella la miro con seriedad para luego asentir, en ese momento ambas estuvieron más cerca de lo nadie se hubiera imaginado, ambas con historias similares, ambas habían elegido su reivindicación, ambas se habían condenado a esa existencia que ahora llevaban. Y ahora simplemente estaban sobreviviendo, en ese instante hicieron una tregua silenciosa, y cada una reverencio a la otra por su talento, su fuerza, y por su perseverancia, por siempre dar la batalla y ganarla.

Bella emprendió su marcha al restaurant; en silencio ya que las palabras en ese momento sobraban.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Pov Edward.

Ya llevaba casi veinte minutos de retraso, y debo confesar que empezaba a desesperándome.

Había llegado al restaurant para ser escoltado a un apartado que daba la suficiente privacidad para ambos. Pero el problema estaba en que mi acompañante aun no hacia acto de presencia, si la chica de la recepción seguía pensando en acercarse a mí para consolarme, y el camarero me seguía mirando con lastima cada vez que pasaba por mi lado aquí se iba a desatar un infierno de eso no me cabía duda, estaba bien solo necesitaba que ella llegara antes de que terminara de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba y matara a medio lugar, así que sin presiones de ningún tipo.

¿Mierda porque tarda tanto?

—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, solo me distraje un poco afuera— Dijo Bella siendo escoltada por el camarero, que no tuvo la gentileza de mover su silla pero si la intención de mirar por el escote de su vestido. No soportaría tal falta de respeto, me puse en pie y moví la silla para ella— Gracias, tan caballero como siempre.

—Los buenos hábitos jamás se olvidan —dije volviendo a tomar asiento frente a ella.

—No lo dudo— luego ella miro al camarero que parecía haber perdido conocimiento de toda norma del decoro y solo la miraba a ella y sus pensamientos o mejor dicho fantasías eran bastante degradantes — podría darnos un momento mientras decidimos que ordenar, gracias.

—Es detestable. —Dije una vez e hombre se retiró.

— Tan horrible eran sus fantasías.

—Es solo un despojo humano.

—Tranquilo, peor efecto he causado — respondió ella restándole importancia — por lo menos este no aspira sodomízame ¿o sí?

— No tienes ni una idea— el tipo no quería sodomízala, quería que ella se lo hiciera a él.

— ¡Jajaja! — Comenzó a reírse— Es bastante divertido admítelo, si me conociera no me querría cerca y mucho menos sodomizándolo.

— No es gracioso.

— Lo es pero eres muy serio— dijo — pero sabes que es gracioso, y es muy halagador que me considere la dominante, algo dedo estar haciendo bien para causar ese efecto en las personas.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Bueno ya no le demos más importancia a alguien que no la merece— contesto — ¿Qué es lo que pasa, que estás pensando hacer?

—Ya no puedo— fue mi respuesta— no quiero continuar, no siento deseos de hacerlo.

—Bueno te diré que ahora si me siento ofendida, no todos tienen la oportunidad de una vida y tú quieres tirarla a la basura, que clase de estupidez esa

—Tú lo haces ver tan fácil, esto no es vida, no lo fue antes y no lo es ahora. Para que seguí luchando cuando sabes que esto es una pérdida de tiempo— dije

—Interesante selección de palabras— respondió — te diré que si yo me hubiera dado por vencida en estos momentos mi cuerpo estaría más que podrido en una morgue deshabitada en una ciudad muerta para el mundo, mis captores seguirían haciendo de las suyas, yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo si me hubiera dado por vencida.

—Tú eres un caso especial, tenías que sobrevivir, —Conteste con pesar— pero tú no tenías que vivir ese infierno, si tan solo yo…

—Espera un momento — me interrumpió— esta es una de esas charlas en la que te echaras la culpa de lo que paso hace años, ¿Es en serio?

—Es la realidad, esto nunca debió haber acabado así, nunca debí dejarte, tú no habrías vivido eso.

—Si a eso vamos tal vez nunca debimos habernos conocido— respondió fríamente, yo me sorprendí ante eso— Piénsalo si no te hubiera conocido nunca habría estado expuesta a estos fenómenos paranormales, tal vez sería un típica chica, me habría casado, tendría hijos. Es más que obvio que tu error fue hablarme en la clase de biología. Debiste ignorarme y nada hubiera pasado; no piensas en eso.

—No creo que…

—No lo entiendes verdad, el pasado es pasado— dijo— él hubiera no existe, no sabríamos que pudo haber pasado, talvez nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, o talvez todo habría pasado igual, eso no lo sabemos. Así que deja de culparte por algo que no es ni remotamente tu culpa.

—Pero si yo…

—NO es tu culpa— repitió— Confieso que al principio si sentí que lo era, pero ahora lo entiendo, no eres culpable, nuestras vidas tomaron este camino, llámalo suerte o destino pero aquí estamos ahora para bien o para mal, y somos lo que somos gracias a eso…

No pudo continuar porque el camarero decidió aparecerse nuevamente en ese momento.

— ¿Ya han decidido que ordenar?— Pregunto.

—A decir verdad— dijo tomando la carta— ¿tú pagas no?— pregunto mirando hacia mi

—Si claro— respondí.

—No es un encanto— comento ella al hombre y puso su atención en la carta nuevamente— bueno para empezar quiero una ensalada cesar, además ese famoso puré de papa que hacen, seguido de unos camarones rebosados, almejas al vapor y claro una vieiras; veamos de plato fuerte quiero, unos raviolis con setas, un file de salmón acompañado de risotto con vegetales, también me encantaría tres pasteles de cangrejo, además quiero una pechuga de pollo rellena de tocino, y porque no un lomo de cordero con vegetales salteados— el tipo se le quedo viendo sorprendido— y cuando regrese tráigame la carta de postres por favor, gracias.

—Usted desea algo más— se dirigió a mi

—No gracias.— el hombre asistió y se retiró, ahora estaba más que perturbado y preguntándose donde entraría tanta comida, pero no por eso estaba menos excitado tal parece que una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y que no teme a las calorías era muy atractivo. Y ese era el momento en que debía alejarme de sus pensamientos antes de que sus fantasías comenzaran, volví a centrar mi atención en ella.

—No te recordaba tan…

—Mide tus palabras— respondió de mala manera.

—De buen apetito

—Si bueno, tuve que aprender a gozar las cosas que la vida tenía que ofrecer— dijo— y la comida es uno de los más grandes placeres humanos.

—No lo dudo— respondí — quiero preguntarte porque no te detuviste, porque preferiste continuar y acabar todo; me odias tanto que no podías detenerte.

—No lo tomes como algo personal— dijo seriamente— porque no lo es; yo estaba decidida Edward, desde el momento en que hice este trato sabia como iba a terminar, cuando ese espíritu se me apareció en esa morgue él no me obligo, yo acepte porque quería mi reivindicación, quería que todo fuera diferente quería que todos los que me hicieron daño pagaran por eso. Pero no pude detenerme hay, destruí a todos los que estaban en ese lugar pero sabía que no terminaba allí, habían más por eso hice un segundo trato, no me obligo, yo decidí por mí, Continúe volví al país, una parte de mi quería decirlo todo pero sabía que nadie me creería, así que proseguí haciendo justicia por mi mano, pero también tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de arreglar todos mis asuntos, visite a mi padre, estuve con mis amigos de la reservación, hable con mi madre, puse todo en orden porque sabía que no había marcha atrás, porque yo estaba decidida. Así que no creas que aceleraste el proceso, o que lo hice porque te odiaba y quería lastimarte porque no es cierto, mi decisión ya estaba tomada desde el principio, yo sabía cómo iba a terminar, nadie me empujo a ello solo yo misma. No te sientas culpable, en el proceso de planeación y ejecución en serio llegue a divertirme, moleste mucho a ese espíritu a tal grado que hasta terminamos siendo medio amigos y todo, descubrí que la vida es muy valiosa y que no todo el mundo tiene segundas oportunidades para darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que es…

Y otra vez el Camarero llego, es que este tipo no se da cuenta de que estamos tratando asuntos importantes aquí. Fue colocando las entradas frente a ella.

—Gracias— le dijo Bella y luego volvió su atención así mi— Bueno espero que no te moleste pero voy a comer, pero prosigue te escucho, cual es tú argumentó— ni siquiera espero mi respuesta empezó a comer; no era que me desagradara su manera de comer ni nada pero lo hacía mucho más rápido de lo normal, aunque admito que usaba los cubiertos correctamente y con mucha agilidad. — Vamos Edward dime.

—No lo sé, siento que todo fue mi culpa, aunque tú digas lo contrario — le conteste— cometí muchos errores contigo, debí haber sido más fuerte, y dejarte ir ese día, debí dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar en ti antes que en lo que sentía. Pero no pude y creí que sería lo bastante fuerte para mantenerte a salvo mientras estuviera a tu lado, pero no logre hacer ni eso. Entonces tengo la fantástica idea de abandonarte y mira como resulto; soy un total fracaso.

—Bien eso no te lo voy a discutir— Dijo limpiándose la boca ya había terminado todas las entradas, mierda ni me había dado cuenta — Fuiste un tonto al creer que lo peor que me podía pasar era por estar contigo, recuerda la camioneta que casi me atropella, o los tipos que casi me violan, lo sobrenatural no era el problema, es más lo sobrenatural siempre ha buscado la manera de protegerme, no negare que en ocasiones también me metió en graves aprietos, como que me persigan unos vampiros sedientos de sangre y todo eso. Pero también fue de gran ayuda para mantenerme con vida.

— En eso tiene cierto grado de razón— y nuevamente llego el camarero que retiro los platos de las entradas y fueron sustituidos por los platos principales que ocuparon la mesa entera, además en un extremo dejo otra carta por lo que me imagine era el menú de postres.

—Volveré a comer sigue…— dijo tomando nuevamente los cubiertos y comenzando a engullir todo a su paso, donde podía entrar tanta comida.

—Como te decía aunque tengas razón en que lo sobrenatural te ayudo, yo estaba forzando las cosas al quedarme, creí que te colocaba en más peligro, y me equivoque lo sé, pero tenía que hacer el intento, de darte una vida mejor, de quizás cambiar un poco el curso que estaba llevando tu vida— le conteste— Debí haber sido más egoísta y no dejarte, porque desde entonces mi existencia fue un infierno y aún sigo pagando por ello. Cuando Alice tuvo la visión en la que estabas frente a Victoria, sentí que era mi deber protegerte, pero no fue solo eso lo que me movió ese día, mis sentimientos egoístas deseaban verte otra vez, quería saber que había sido de ti. Sé que es egoísta pero no sé yo deseaba ser alguien para ti, quería creer que podía salvarte, entonces empezó esa carrera contra el tiempo en donde empezamos a descubrir todo lo que te había pasado; mis esperanzas de salvarte iban fluctuando con cada descubrimiento, con cada paso que dábamos sentía que tú me odiarías, pero no tanto como me odio yo en este momento, y después de tanto luchar, después de seguir cada pista, y desentrañar esta red de mentiras yo no fui suficiente, no puede salvarte, preferiste hacer las cosas sola no pude protegerte.

—Nunca te pedí que me protegieras— Respondió con seriedad dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato, los cuales ya estaban vacíos— No podías protegerme de las decisiones que yo misma tome Edward, la última decisión que tomaste que influyo en mi vida fue cuando me abandonaste, de lo único que eres culpable es de irte, de nada más; yo elegí vivir, fui a la universidad yo decidí ir a esa ciudad, yo decidí pelear, yo decidí asesinar para sobrevivir, yo y solo yo elegí aceptar este trato nadie me coacciono, que habrías echo no dejarme salir de casa por miedo a que muriera por cualquier cosa. Edward esta es mi vida y todas las decisiones que he tomado me han traído hasta aquí; a este preciso momento, aquí contigo.

—Pero…

—Camarero — me interrumpió ella llamando al hombre —creo que estoy lista para el postre — dijo abriendo la carta— Creo que quiero un volcán de chocolate, definitivamente siempre he querido probar uno de esos, y sé que son famosos por ello.

—Madame me temo que se nos han acabado —Respondió el camarero con voz… ¿es eso excitación en serio?

—Qué pena— dijo Bella realmente notaba pena en su voz, parece que realmente deseaba ese postre— me trae un pie de manzana con helado de vainilla y sirope de caramelo.

—Madame me temo que no tenemos pie de manzana.

—Es en serio, creo que el universo está conspirando en mi contra— dijo— bueno entonces tráigame el helado de vainilla con sirope de caramelo y unas galletas de chocolate.

—Claro madame. — el camarero retiro los platos y se retiró al fin.

—Al menos hay algo.

—quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dispara.

— ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

—Bueno tengo dos razones bastante válidas.

— ¿Y cuáles son?

—Número uno tenía hambre, y quería comer en este lugar desde hace mucho, así que disculpa que te lo diga pero esa parte fue puro egoísmo de mi parte. Y ya llega mi helado — respondió mirando al camarero — Muchas gracias — dijo cuándo el camarero le entrego su helado y galletas. El hombre aun seguí teniendo fantasías con ella, y creo que verlo amarrado a la cama y Bella con una fusta es mucho para mí.

Comenzó a comer su helado.

—Comer es uno de los más grandes placeres de la vida Edward, y no quiero dejarlo atrás, aun lo disfruto.

—entiendo.

Continúo comiendo su helado, espere hasta que termino ya que quería saber cuál había sido la otra razón para citarme aquí, no era que me quejara pero tenía curiosidad, como era que ella había llegado en el momento que más la necesitaba.

Cuando termino de comer, el camarero se acercó, ya no me cabía dudas el tipo también había estado viéndola comer desde la distancia, y mierda el depravado asqueroso quería que ella…

—Todo estuvo delicioso, podría traernos la cuenta— cuando el hombre asintió ella le agradeció con una sonrisa; en el restaurant empezó a sonar la música más alta.— Adoro esa canción, Broken de Lifehouse — dijo poniéndose en pie y me ofreció su mano— Bailas conmigo.

—Aquí no hay pista de baile— dije pero aun así tome su mano

—Eso no importa— fue su respuesta coloco mi mano en su cintura y llevo su otra mano hasta mi hombro, estábamos muy juntos, comenzamos a movernos suavemente bailando esta canción, solo quería aferrarme a ella, pero lo cierto es que siempre he estado aferrado a Bella, y posiblemente siempre lo estaría.— La segunda razón por la que te cite aquí— comenzó hablar mirándome a los ojos seriamente— Es por lo que estabas apunto de hacer, Edward la vida es muy valiosa y tu querías tirarla a la basura, no te odio, no podría hacerlo eres una parte importante de lo que fui y de lo que soy, tú fuiste un gran sueño que se hizo realidad. No debes menospreciar esta segunda oportunidad que te dio la vida o esta media vida o sea lo que sea, debes aprender a valorar las cosas que son realmente importante sentir el viento en tu rostro, ver el sol salir al amanecer, sentir la lluvia mojarte, son cosas que sobreestimamos porque creemos que no podemos perderlas pero la vida es efímera y acaba en un segundo, y nunca llegas a apreciar lo que es realmente importante, la eternidad es mucho tiempo y nos hace fríos porque creemos que lo sabemos todo pero no siempre podemos seguir, podemos crecer podemos ser mejores, eso es lo que me trajo hoy aquí, tienes mucho que dar aun, no aceleres tu tiempo; sé que es difícil y que la culpa te mata y sientes que no puedes continuar, sientes que el dolor te perfora y que ya no hay nada a lo que aferrarte, pero siempre habrá algo que nos dará la suficiente esperanza para seguir adelante, algo que hace que todo valga la pena.

—Y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.— dije abrazándola más a mí, necesitaba sentirla más cerca.

—Sé que lo eres Edward — Respondió confiada —Pero si necesitas algo a lo que aferrarte, aférrate a tu familia, a tu madre a tu padre que te aman demasiado y no soportarían perderte, incluso a esos locos y sobreprotectores hermanos tuyos, que están fuera espiándote por la ventana.

— ¿Qué es ellos que?— pregunte y ella rio

—Simplemente aférrate a la vida con uñas y diente — continuo— estamos aquí hay que aferrarnos a eso, debemos ser fuerte. Y sé que eres muy fuerte, Edward deja las culpas vuelve y aférrate a la vida tienes mucho que hacer, mucho que disfrutar sigue y agradece esta segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo sigo aquí, y estoy aferrada a esta vida sea como sea.

—No sé si pueda.

—Claro que podrás, nunca he dudado de ti y no empezare hacerlo ahora— dijo tomando mi rostro y en un acto único junto sus labios con los míos, fue un suave y dulce beso, la tome más cerca si era posible quería memorizar este momento. Quería tenerlo vivido en mi memoria para que me ayudara a seguir aferrándome a esta medio vida— Sigue Edward— susurro separándose — Vive…

—Lo hare. — sonrió la canción había terminado.

—Nos vemos pronto— dijo y luego desapareció

—Gracias Bella por todo— dije a la nada.

—La cuenta señor— dijo el insufrible camarero que parecía mirar a todos lados buscando a Bella mire la cuenta ochocientos dólares y que mierda era esa ¡un número de teléfono! Este tipo no tenía vergüenza, saque mi billetera busque el dinero y se lo tendí — Hombre esa mujer es demasiado para ti e incluso para mí. — No espere respuesta Salí rápidamente del restaurant pues tenía que pillar a ciertos hermanos metiches.

Corrí a una velocidad sobrehumana para atraparlos en el acto.

—Donde se fue — vi a Emmett con unos ridículos binoculares que no necesitaba.

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes aquí?

— ¡EDDY!— respondió Emmett efusivo — solo estábamos viendo que estuvieras bien.

— ¡ME ESTABAN ESPIANDO!

—Pues claro Eddy, y vaya que lo hiciste bien mira que hasta le tocaste el trasero.

— ¡JAMAS LE TOQUE EL TRASERO!

—Claro que sí, verdad Jaz.

—No me metas en esto— respondió este — Pero ciertamente allí hubo mano.

—Voy a matarlos…— espete y comencé a perseguirlos por todo el lugar.

Tenía que admitirlo esto era divertido. Pero jamás se los diría a ellos.

Bella voy aferrarme a esta segunda vida, voy a vivir cada día recodándote y dándote las gracias por esta valiosa lección.

Nos veremos pronto…

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Pov Bella

Estaba en el tejado del restaurant observando la escena de abajo, Edward perseguía a sus hermanos por todo el lugar era de lo más gracioso, además si tenía que darles la razón, si hubo un poco de tocamiento de trasero pero no era para tanto. El caso es que todo estaba en su lugar, y esperaba que así se quedara, ese tonto necesitaba entender que hay mucho por lo que vivir, que las culpas lo que hacen es simplemente destruirnos por dentro y evitan que vivamos; no todos tenemos la oportunidad de tener una segunda oportunidad al lado de la personas que amamos, por lo que tenemos que aferrarnos a esta sin importar nada. Debemos fraguar nuestro propio camino y nunca mirar hacia atras, debemos recordar el pasado no por culpas sino para saber de dónde venimos para saber a dónde vamos, ese siempre será el secreto caminar, trotar, saltar o correr hacia el futuro.

—Bueno veo que ya terminaste tu misión— Dijo Darth aparición tras de mí.

—Creí que estarías cuidándome un alma

—Tranquila ya me ocupe de ese asunto— contesto restándole importancia.

—Espero que no lo encerraras en algún lugar.

—Eso forja el carácter — dijo para luego sacar un platito cubierto— ¿Quieres?— al abrirlo pude ver que se trataba de un volcán de chocolate. — Era el último debe de ser mi día de suerte.

— ¡Eso era mío!

—Tú lo dijiste era, en tiempo pasado, yo llegue primero.

—Pues te lo robaste— dije molesta— lo quiero.

—Voy a compartirlo— respondió de manera inocente— claro si me dejas poner mis manos en tu trasero a mí también.

—Sigue soñando— dije tratando de quitarle el postre

—Se vale no— dijo tendiéndomelo junto a una cucharita

—Todo se vale — respondí mientras me sentaba en la cornisa del edificio y el hacía lo mismo. Puse el postre en medio de nosotros y lo compartimos.

— Supongo que con esto el tema quedara zanjado

—No lo sé simplemente le di algo en que pensar, algo que le devolviera la esperanza— dije— Ya todo depende de él y de su fuerza de voluntad.

—No eres tan mala Isabella Swan— respondió hundiendo su cuchara en el postre —es más podrías pasar por una dulce gatita en este momento.

—Pues esta gatita tiene garras; así que cuídate de ella. — Conteste terminando el postre estaba buenísimo.

—No lo dudo.

—Bien ya es hora de irnos. — me coloque en pie ya debíamos regresar.

—SI ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí gatita; además tienes que cumplirme una promesa.

—Cierto— dije con malicia — ya compre el látigo, lo que si necesito son las esposas, espero que te portes bien mientras te sodomizo.

—por última vez yo voy a sodomizarte a ti.

—Un trato es un trato te dije que te daría con el látigo, después de todo te gusta jugar rudo chico malo.

— Si crees que voy a permitir que me azotes estas demente.

—Tranquilo corazoncito seré suave contigo— lo pique.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre quien recibiría los latigazos de quien, pues así eran esos dos locos.

 _La verdad de todo, es que todos necesitamos algo a lo que aferrarnos en este mundo loco, sea un recuerdo, una verdad, una persona o lo que sea, todos nos merecemos algo que no llene y nos permita continuar día a día; porque la más grande de las historias no es la que leemos en las páginas de los libros de texto, sino la que fraguamos con el caminar de nuestros propios pies._

 _Y ese mis amigos es el gran secreto, simplemente vivir sin importar los obstáculos que haya en el camino, tu sigue que cuando llegues al final, siempre habrá valido la pena. Si lo sabré yo que aquí estoy en pie luchando, porque soy fuerte y sobreviví a este gran infierno, pues ahora te toca a ti, lucha se fuerte, ponte en pie y jamás, jamás te rindas…_

 _Isabella Swan_.

0000000000000000/000000000000000000/0000000000000000000

Bueno creo que no me queda nada más por decir, ya que todo fue dicho en este capítulo, me siento muy orgullosa de él, me tomo tres meses el terminar esta historia pero admito que me gusto el resultado. Me tomo 19 páginas y 7.430 palabras terminar esta gran historia que como notara no tiene un clásico final feliz en donde todos quedan juntos y son felices para siempre, pero siendo realistas aquí no había cabida para un felices para siempre. Pero no por eso ellos dejaron de amarse, sino que descubrieron otras clases de amor.

Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este final, pues realmente lo siento completo, tiene de todo, drama, humor, romance, hermanos metiches y gente queriendo ser sodomizada jajaja!

Para mí fue un verdadero placer escribir esta historia que el próximo 17 de octubre cumplirá 2 años. Así que sabía que debía terminarla antes de que eso pasara.

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron en esta gran historia, lamento no haber podido contestar a los comentarios de todas pero quiero que sepan que los he leído todos y que son muy importantes para mí, si no fuera por ustedes no habría llegado hasta aquí, por eso mas que nunca este capitulo esta dedicado a: **soledadcullen** **, becky grandchester, Sol D'po,** **Daniela, ashleyswan, Hanna D. L,** **Mary,** **MaryC, y a Mitzuki19**. Gracias chicas por el apoyo que me prestaron para mí es un motor que me impulsa a querer actualizar.También quiero agradecer a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos.

Por otra parte quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander** (soledadcullen) a quienes atormento con adelantos y teorías, pero que sin importar nada allí han estado y han compartido conmigo esta historia maravillosa, que es tanto mía como suya.

Espero no haberlas decepcionado y que siempre la historia los haya sorprendido y tenido al borde pensando que sería lo próximo. Nos leemos pronto y espero me acompañen en nuevos proyectos.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**

 **Comparto con ustedes la sinopsis de mi próximo fic, que empezare a publicar en breve. Con ustedes**

 _EL GRAN ENGAÑO._

 _Entonces la idea llego a su cabeza, si no podía divorciarse de ella, y no tenía el valor suficiente para matarla solo tenía otra opción, tenía que enloquecer a su esposa. Así todo sería suyo._


End file.
